


Out Behind the Bike Shed

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, First Time, Lemon, M/M, Out of Character, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 69,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Written for Jay Ficlover. It's the start of year twelve for a young man named Goku, but what friends and surprises will the school year bring? GokuxVegeta.





	1. Back to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: G
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

It was a beautiful sunny morning in West City, as the birds sang quietly outside windows of many people, content to be there. One boy was sleeping in his big bed, the blue covers bunched around his waist, one hand under his head as the other dangled off of the bed, resting against the cold metal bars that held his bed together. He was very much still asleep, having been up late the previous night, drinking and having a good time with his friends at a party.  
  
Which, considering the day it was today, was a rather bad idea.  
  
Suddenly, the birds stopped singing and flew away as a familiar sound echoed through the young teen’s room.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP   
  
The tall boy groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, effectively muffling the annoying sound of his alarm clock, irritated at being woken up so abruptly, from what seemed to be a promising dream about someone with dark eyes and dark hair…  
  
Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep   
  
_Well…it’s a bit better…_ He thought optimistically, before sighing – not bothering to put any more effort into silencing the noise – and burrowing his head into the mattress, fully intent on drifting back to sleep, back to the good dream, when something heavy dived onto him and shook him angrily, making him frown.  
  
“Kakarott! You idiot! Turn your damn alarm off and get your lazy ass up!” Turles - his twin brother – growled, shaking him violently to wake him.  
  
“Naaaaaaah…’mmmm sleeepy…” He groaned louder, pulling the pillow down more and whining when his twin grabbed it and flung it across the room, causing the awful noise to be heard fully and to make his head ring in pain. “Turles!” He yelled, sitting up and glaring. His twin chuckled.  
  
“I wouldn’t be throwing around your pillow…if your alarm wasn’t blaring into my ears!” His twin defended, then gave him a dark – almost evil-looking – smirk. “It’s the first day back to school, get up.” The smirk turned into a huge grin, and he sweatdropped, becoming suspicious of the slightly older version of himself.  
  
“Why’re you so happy? I thought you hated school as much as me!” Goku whined sleepily. Turles just grinned at him annoyingly and he muttered, turning off his alarm and yawning loudly, rubbing his eyes and wincing as his head throbbed at the sunlight blaring in through the window.  
  
“I do hate it…but I’m sure we’re getting new teachers this year!” Turles said with a grin, getting off his brother’s bed to get dressed. Goku shrugged, not able to see how the idea of new teachers was something to celebrate, but then again, this was Turles, and Turles _loved_ playing pranks on people. One year, they had spent three months pretending to be each other to confuse their French teacher, and when they had been found out about it, had been nothing but amused as their Headteacher yelled at them. It was only when she had threatened to call their parents that they had stopped the act. He mused happily on the situation and was about to lie back down when Radditz walked in and pulled him out of his bed by his foot, making him yelp in surprise, and Turles laugh before Radditz took his cover and left. He stared at the door with wide-eyes, blinking.  
  
 _Why did he do that??_  
  
Then, he sighed and stood up, deciding on taking a shower before his breakfast, walking down the corridor into the shower, contemplating his new school day as he stepped in, washing his scruffy hair. It would be a change, seeing as some of the old teachers had left. He just hoped that Turles didn’t get any dirt on him that would get him into trouble and use it to blackmail him like he had done so many times before. He sighed and rubbed at his hair furiously, washing away all the dirt and grease and whatever else that could have gotten into it the previous night, like beer and vomit.  
  
Afterwards, he walked back into his room and began to dry himself off, ignoring the calls from his father downstairs about it being breakfast time and to get down there before it got eaten. He didn’t really care, as he could make a quick detour to the shops and get a breakfast to go before going to school. Let his family enjoy their breakfast.  
  
Shoving on his clothes, he grabbed his schoolbag – luckily he had packed it before the huge party last night – and bounded down the stairs, dashing into the kitchen, seeing everybody eating like civilised people and snatched a piece of toast from his father’s plate, eating it like a starving animal while his family stared – or glared at him – in shock, disgusted looks on their faces. He blinked, then looked at his fuming father and laughed nervously.  
  
“Oh…umm…hey dad…” Looking for a distraction, he glanced at his watch and mock-gasped in horror. “Oh God! Look at the time! I have to go! Bye!” He turned and fled the room, grabbing his coat and keys as he ran out of the front door.  
  
“KAKAROTT!!!!” Bardock bellowed, standing up so fast his chair fell over, cursing as he ran to the door and yelled after his son. “YOU THIEVING LITTLE BRAT! JUST YOU WAIT!”  
  
Laughing happily, Goku sped off, running as fast as he could to school, not caring that he would be early. He could always catch up with the friends he hadn’t seen all summer, right? He rounded a corner and saw a group of his friends, grinning as they called out to him.  
  
“Hey Goku!!” Krillin called, running over to see his friend. “How’re things going?” Goku grinned, pushing him lightly.  
  
“Things are great, Krillin! Though I wish summer had lasted longer…” They both started laughing. His other friends ran over and laughed with them.  
  
“We all do!”  
  
“Who’s coming the shops?” Yamcha yelled, running over as everyone grinned, running after him.  
  
“I will!” Goku yelled and chased after them, laughing as he dashed across the road without looking and nearly got hit by a large dark blue car, not fazed in the least. He’d always run across this road without looking, and he’d never been hit before, so it didn’t matter. He laughed as the car beeped loudly at him, then drove off, his friends laughing at him as he got to the other side.  
  
“Kakarott, you’re fucking crazy, man!” Tien chuckled, slapping him on the back. Goku just grinned, and they all walked in a group to the closest shop, frowning when they saw a gang of five guys hanging around near the shops, laughing at each other and smoking. Yamcha sighed.  
  
“Great, it’s _those guys_ …” Everyone looked closer. “The ‘Ginyu Force’.”  
  
The ‘Ginyu Force’ were a small group of students who were involved in some serious drug-dealing. It was rumoured that they had contacts over the whole country who they got their wares from to sell – and take – around school, though some people just snorted at the idea. It was usually a bad thing to approach them unless you wanted to get drugs, as they were always stoned, or doped up, and had very volatile tempers, being very likely to kick the shit out of you for no reason. Their ‘leader’ was a guy called Ginyu(no one knew his first name, and those who did weren’t telling), though everyone else had to call him Captain Ginyu – everyone, except the teachers of course. The rest of them were called by their last names too; Burter, Jeice, Recoome and Guldo. No one knew their first names either, but no one really cared about them. From their grades and constant supply of drugs, nobody had really known how they had managed to get into Sixth Form this year, though some suspected that one of the drugs they regularly took made them smarter.  
  
But nobody really knew, it was only speculation.  
  
Anyway, due to this, they didn’t want to go near them. It was the first day of school, and nobody felt like getting beaten up so early on. It just wasn’t sensible. I mean, who wants to walk around all day covered in blood and bruises?  
  
“…Let’s go to the other shops, guys.” Goku said in annoyance. The shops ahead were the best for value around, but if they had to pass the doped-up druggies to get in, then maybe it wasn’t worth it. Just not worth the hassle. The others mumbled and nodded, but as they moved to go to the other shops, Turles ran over and jumped on his brother’s back, making Goku fall to the floor. “Owww…”  
  
“Hey, sorry Kakarott, I didn’t see you there!” His twin said with a wicked grin, climbing off of him and helping him up. Goku dusted himself off with a scowl, feeling stupid. His friends had witnessed that…great… “Having problems with…” Turles coughed. “’The Ginyu Force’?” Goku frowned, looking annoyed, just making Turles get to the point. “I can sort it out if you guys walk with me, alright?” The taller teen sighed and waved his hand, allowing his slightly-older brother to try and get them through. If they got beaten up, they know who they’d beat up in revenge. The darker-skinned twin walked forward, the rest following, and he gave an evil smirk as the leader came up to him, then stopped, looking away. “Hey Ginyu, just going through, alright?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever…” Captain Ginyu mumbled, then he and his lackeys sloped off, probably going to smoke more dope, or whatever they had. Goku and his friends just blinked, then went into the shop, following Turles inside. Goku went straight to his brother and nudged him.  
  
“Hey…why didn’t he get really violent?” Turles merely grinned and waved him on, motioning to the food. Goku sighed and gathered what he wanted; paying and leaving, his friends following him back to their old form.  
  
 _I can’t believe they let Turles past…why…? Why would they let him…unless…what if he buys drugs from them?! What should I do?_ He rubbed a hand through his messy hair, looking down at the floor. _What will I do about this? There’s nothing I can do…_  
  
“Goku? You okay? It’s time for form…” Yamcha said, concerned. Goku just shrugged.  
  
“Okay…”   
  
~later~  
  
Goku groaned as he read his new timetable, opening his locker to put his jacket in. He threw it in carelessly, watching as two teenage girls in his year walked past. Bulma and Bra. The blue-haired, blue-eyed twin sisters, some of the sexiest girls in the school, both wearing short black miniskirts and low-cut white blouses, Bra wearing her pink hairband while Bulma had her hair down in curls, long enough to reach her breasts, drawing more attention to the low-cut shirt. He forgot his timetable completely as he watched the sway of their hips, transfixed. A laugh sounded to his right and he turned to face Radditz, scowling.  
  
“What?” He snapped, trying to hide the red from his cheeks at being caught staring at the two girls, his fists clenched a little in preparation for a fight, if needed. Radditz just grinned at him, obviously not caring about how violent he looked, or not believing that Goku would hit him.  
  
“I saw you.” His brother said in an amused voice, then looked at his watch. “Hey, bro, what’ve you got first lesson?” Goku calmed down and sighed, looking to his timetable, skimming for it.  
  
“…English…” Radditz snickered.  
  
“Well, it’s a good thing I have a free lesson!” A grin. “You’re ten minutes late!” Goku's eyes widened and he slammed his locker shut, looking desperately at his timetable to check which room he was supposed to be in, and what teacher he had. “See ya later.” Radditz turned and left him in the hallway, sweating nervously.  
  
“Shit…” He whispered, then blinked. VH? He didn’t recall ever seeing those initials before…so it was obviously a new teacher. “Crap.”  
  
 _I bet they’re strict and will give me a detention… Dammit, I hate new teachers…_ Someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he turned around, ready to yell at Radditz, if it had been him, but instead seeing a handsome dark-brown haired teen in a pair of light jeans and a blue shirt looking up at him. Blue-tinted onyx eyes looked up at his own, before flickering down to look at something in the teen’s hand.  
  
“Can you please tell me where English room 2B is?” The male asked him, still staring at the paper in his hand, looking worried. Goku smiled. A new student had gotten lost and was in his English class! What good luck! He could tell his teacher – this _VH_ – that this student was why he was late, instead of getting yelled at for being slow to arrive. Perfect.  
  
“Sure I can. I’m supposed to be in that lesson right now. We just better hope we won’t be in trouble for being so late.” He smiled wider and began to lead the way to the other side of the building where the classroom was, and no doubt, where the new teacher would be. “God, I bet this new teacher is really strict…we’ll get in trouble for sure!” He sighed as he got no response, looking over his shoulder to see the male slightly pink-cheeked, looking down as they walked, not used to such a quiet person. “So…uhh…what’s your name? Mine’s Kakarott, but everyone calls me Goku.” He asked, wondering if he should sit with this student until he met some new friends.  
  
“Oh…umm…” The shorter boy seemed to be debating on whether to tell him his name or not, which was kinda weird, seeing as he would know later on when the teacher called their names for registration, anyway. Eventually, it seemed, the smaller spoke. “I’m Vegeta…” Vegeta said, looking up at his face, still looking shy, but smiling. “Nice to meet you.” Goku grinned, then stopped walking at the classroom door, thinking.  
  
 _He seems cool, and I like him…should I ask him to sit with me?_ He opened the classroom door, and poked his head inside, looking in to see the students sitting on tables and chatting to each other, even a couple kissing in the corner, looking at the desk to see it teacherless. _Perfect! We won’t even get a late mark!_ He turned back to face Vegeta, smiling and nodding.  
  
“Teacher’s not in yet, and there’s a free desk in the middle of the class, wanna sit with me?” He opened the door and headed in, walking to the desk, thinking Vegeta was following him, smiling as he turned around and pulled his chair out to sit down, then noticed Vegeta leaning against the front of the teacher’s desk, looking around at everyone in the room as he took things out of his bag and put them on the desk. He bit his lip, wondering whether he should tell the teen that he was sitting on the teacher’s desk as Vegeta pulled out a register and skimmed through it.  
  
“That’s a nice offer, Mr…Kirabiyaka, but I’m quite happy sitting here.” Goku blinked at the other’s sudden confidence and blinked as Vegeta wrote ‘Mr Hanayaka’ on the board, then turned to face them. “Settle down class! Everyone to your seats!”


	2. Mr Hanayaka is Vegeta?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: G
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

To say Goku was shocked would be an understatement. He was confused, lost and overwhelmed all at once. What the Hell was going on? Vegeta…was his teacher…? And he had been insulting him like that without even knowing…?  
  
Shit.  
  
Vegeta was going to hate him!  
  
But…why did he care anyway? He was just a teacher…it didn’t matter…right? He looked down to his lap as he heard Vegeta begin introducing himself and speaking of how he wanted the year to go and end up, as all new teachers do, but he didn’t focus on his words, just the sound of his voice, thinking.  
  
 _He didn’t…_ seem _insulted…maybe he thought it was funny…? Or maybe he was so angry he’d hit me if he mentioned it…or…something…_  
  
Goku looked up at Mr Hanayaka – he shouldn’t think of him as Vegeta anymore, after all, he was his teacher – and looked away as the other’s eyes looked into his own, feeling slightly unnerved that the small teacher was looking at him so closely. Maybe he had made a bad impression…or maybe he had made a good impression…and the teacher was just studying his face to remember him? …This was very confusing…  
  
“Mr Kirabiyaka! You aren’t paying attention, are you?” Goku jumped and looked at the previously shy English teacher, shaking his head, though he knew he should say something defensive about ‘of course he was listening’ and all that crap that he’d usually say. How could he pay attention to some boring lecture about English if he was worried about what Vegeta was thinking? Ack…there he went with the Vegeta again…the man’s name was Mr Hanayaka, not Vegeta! MR HANAYAKA! And why did he even care what the teacher thought of him anyway? He was just a student to him, so Vegeta should just be a teacher to him! “See me after the lesson, you just aren’t concentrating!” He nodded dumbly.   
  
Great.  
  
First day back at school.  
  
First lesson.  
  
…And he was already in trouble…  
  
Goku sighed. That was more of a Turles record than his own, but Turles… he looked over at his twin and frowned. Turles was… _behaving_ … The tall teen shivered at the thought. Either the whole universe must have gotten screwed up over the summer, or Vegeta Hanayaka was an extremely powerful teacher. Maybe there was something about him that Turles liked, or maybe his behaviour was part of a huge prank – no doubt involving him – later on in the year. He looked to the front again. Yeah, Turles _would_ do something like that. As he looked back, he saw Mr Hanayaka giving out sheets and he couldn’t resist a smile when he was handed one, noticing a very quick, yet coy smile come to the teacher’s lips, then disappear as he moved along.  
  
That was rather weird…  
  
 _…But that smile…I’m almost tempted to call it cute…it reminds me of how shy he was before he came in…_ Goku’s cheeks went slightly pink. _What am I thinking?! I need to think about something else!_ Looking down, he spotted his sheet. _Well, I bet we’re supposed to read it anyway…_  
  
\---  
  
 **Hotel du Lac – Anita Brookner**  
  
From the window all that could be seen was a receding area of  
grey. It was to be supposed that beyond the grey garden, which  
seemed to sprout nothing but the stiffish leaves of some  
unfamiliar plant, lay the vast grey lake, spreading like an  
anaesthetic towards the invisible further shore, and beyond that,  
in imagination only, yet verified by the brochure, the peak of the  
Dent d’Oche, on which snow might already be slightly and  
silently falling. For it was late September, out of season; the  
tourists had gone, the rates were reduced, and there were few  
inducements for visitors in this small town at the water’s edge,  
whose inhabitants, uncommunicative to begin with, were  
frequently rendered taciturn by the dense cloud that descended for  
days at a time and then vanished without warning to reveal a new  
landscape, full of colour and incident: boats skimming on the lake,  
passengers at the landing stage, an open air market, the outline of   
the gaunt remains of a thirteen-century castle, seams of white on  
the far mountains, and on the cheerful uplands to the south a  
rising backdrop of apple trees, the fruit sparkling with emblematic  
significance. For this was a land of prudently harvested plenty, a  
land which had conquered human accidents, leaving only the  
weather distressingly beyond control.  
  
\---  
  
(A/N: This was taken from chapter one of Hotel du Lac, in other words, not mine.)  
  
Goku blinked. What the Hell…? This was just so…boring… His eyes wandered from the page and darted around the room, sweeping past Vegeta – who was cleaning the whiteboard – to look at his fellow students, only seeing two in a corner who seemed interested in the extract. As he looked around, he spotted Bulma and Bra sitting together, Bra looking around like he was and smiling as their eyes met, and Bulma seeming _very_ interested, looking forwards at the board, thinking that it was strange.  
  
From what he knew, Bulma didn’t even _like_ English and had only taken it because her parents had suggested it. He smiled back at Bra and continued his scan of the room, seeing his brother with a clouded lusty look and turned away. Ewww. He did _not_ want to know what was turning his brother on so much.  
  
With a sigh, the reluctant teen looked back at his sheet and re-read it, beginning to dislike it further. Why did it have to be something he couldn’t relate to?! Urgh! How annoying!  
  
Luckily, at that exact moment, the bell rang for the end of class and he grabbed his timetable from his pocket, stuffing the ‘Hotel du Lac’ sheet in his schoolbag, glad he had P.E. next. Not that he particularly liked the teachers – they were kind of harsh and overworked the students – but he did like to exert himself physically. He liked rope-climbing best, because he could climb to the top and back down really quickly and easily.  
  
The tall teen picked up his bag and got up, heading for the door like the rest of his classmates, having forgotten completely that Mr Hanayaka had told him to stay behind until he was called over, his teacher smirking.  
  
“Mr Kirabiyaka, are you trying to get away from me or something?” Vegeta chuckled and Goku blushed lightly, walking back over, embarrassed at forgetting, but soon getting over it as he stood in front of the teacher, looking down, annoyed that he had gotten so confident so quickly. It was unreal! When he was shy, it was like he was a completely different person! He frowned at the thought, which got him a frown in return. “Uhm…Kakarott? Why’re you looking at me like that?” Goku blinked, then noticed that the innocence was back on the teacher’s face as he looked up, seeming concerned. The tall teen was baffled. What an odd change…  
  
“Well, sir, I, umm…” He tried to think of an excuse, except from the truth. Maybe the smaller man would be offended by it if he mentioned his sudden changes in personality. And Goku did not want to risk offending him. “…I don’t understand…the sheet…?” Ugh. That was truly a lame and poor excuse! There was no way anyone would believe it, he had sounded too unconvincing! Vegeta frowned in concentration, as if trying to decide whether to believe him or not, and he looked away, trying to hide his guilty eyes. “It doesn’t make sense to me, and I can’t even try to understand any of it…” The tall teen sighed. “Maybe I should just drop English if I can’t even do the first assignment…” There was a long silence.  
  
“Do you…like…English?” Goku shrugged. It was easy enough for the past two years and he’s gotten a good GCSE(he had received a B for both Language and Literature) for it, but he didn’t take it because he had liked it, he’d taken it because his family had wanted him to – well, his father had been very unimpressed with his science grade (he’d hated the damn subject and had refused to do any coursework, therefore getting him a double E((it was a double award))), and he hadn’t really talked to him since. His father wanted him to follow in his footsteps and become a doctor, but Goku wasn’t interested. There were too many hours and too much blood for his tastes. He wanted to be an actor(an uncommon goal for an 18-year-old), but nobody in his family approved. It was – apparently – an unachievable and unrealistic dream. He sighed sadly. “Well, Mr Kirabiyaka, it is your choice what you do, not mine.” Vegeta said, sounding firm. “However, if you continue to study English, please do pay attention in the future…” Goku nodded, then turned to leave. “English is a tough subject,” The teacher warned him. “Only those with dedication get entered for the exam, remember that.”  
  
With a sigh, he nodded again, and left, feeling lost and confused by the smaller’s behaviour.  
  
 _He said that so sternly, and yet the expression on his face was…it felt like he was trying to make me stay, like he wanted me in his lessons…I don’t understand…why am I getting mixed signals from him?_ Goku sighed and looked at his watch, almost cursing at the fact that he was fifteen minutes late for P.E, and thusly wouldn’t be able to participate in it. He scowled. _I’m not going if I can’t do it! I’ll go to the park instead…_  
  
Ah, the park. There was a big park a few streets away from his school, and it was a good quarter of an hour’s walk to get there. The park itself was very wide and very secret, as only a few year elevens were told about its existence by the year twelves and thirteens. It was some sort of tradition, he supposed, and it was pretty recent, only in the last five years did people start going, which made it safe, as all the teachers were too old to know about it.  
  
It had everything; swings, slides, pieces of wood to balance on, climbing rocks, monkeybars, a roundabout, and, what was possibly the best thing about it was the gigantic wood behind it. It was just so safe! If a teacher ever came, you could just run and dive into the forest and hide, and they’d never find you! Though, no teachers had ever found it before. It was rumoured that someone – the first person to find this place – had built a treehouse in one of the trees, but nobody could find it, and nobody was willing to climb a tree and see if they could find it, because the drop was so big and none wanted to get their clothes dirty from climbing a tree.  
  
He hummed lightly to himself as he shook off to the park, expecting to see some year elevens on _his_ climbing equipment and on the swings, prepared to bully them off of it. Cars passed him on the way, but seeing as he was now a year twelve, he didn’t wear a uniform, and just looked like a regular person, though, he could do whatever he wanted. Just as he turned the corner and the park came into his view, his heart pounded madly in his chest at what he saw.  
  
Vegeta was on the swings.


	3. The Park isn't a secret!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13, R at most
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

He froze, his body tensed, his heart going at a mile a minute as he saw the teacher on the swing, leaning towards the right bar, resting his head on it, a hand holding the chains, and the other covering his eyes. Goku bit his lip as he saw how upset the other man looked, getting a compelling urge to go over and comfort him, but resisting, trying to think of a way to find out what was wrong without letting Vegeta know he was skiving second lesson. He could always say it was a free, but what if the smaller man asked to see his timetable? That had disaster written all over it.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
The forest!  
  
How could he have been so stupid as to forget about it? It was the simplest and safest way not to get caught! But…how was he meant to get into the forest? It was right behind Vegeta, and although the older was covering his face at that point, he could just as easily uncover it as he was walking by. And knowing Goku’s luck, he’d get caught. He couldn’t run over, as the noise might make the other man look up, he couldn’t walk in case the older looked up anyway, crawling was too slow…he really had no choice. He’d have to go back and down the next street and take that route to get to the other side and watch him.  
  
Gee, he felt like such a stalker.  
  
Turning, he walked back around the street and headed down Moston Avenue, biting his lip. He didn’t understand why he wanted to know what the other was thinking; he had known him just over or just under an hour – he didn’t know which – so why did he want to know? Was it just concern that a fellow human being was upset? Or was it something else? After all, he had gotten Turles’… _attention_ very quickly…  
  
Eventually, he came to his last turn, doing so, then dashed into the forest, in case anyone saw him, creeping toward the entrance to the park, dodging over a ground root, ducking under a branch, avoiding a patch of thorns. After what seemed like forever, the teen came close enough to see the older’s bag, crouching behind a bush, watching, silent. Suddenly, the loud beeping and vibrating of a mobile phone could be heard, and he cursed, thinking it was his, fumbling for it in his pocket, before realising that it wasn’t his, seeing Vegeta pick one up and answer it.  
  
“Hello?” His voice sounded thick, and yet strained at the same time, causing Goku to feel another pang of sadness. “…” The teacher’s body began to shake. “I-I’m…at the park…b-but what does it—No! Don’t come here! I—Hey! Cell!” The phone hit the floor, the other’s hand going limp, and sobs wracked the older man’s body, his shoulders shaking.  
  
Goku was confused…  
  
Why was Vegeta crying? Who was this ‘Cell’? And why didn’t Vegeta want him here? It actually hurt him to think of the older male upset, and as he tilted his head to the side, he had the urge to get closer and see his face. He knew that if he did, he would be exposed and in very visible view, but he couldn’t help himself, he supposed. Just as he started to get up and move closer, the shorter man got to his feet, snatching his bag and phone from the ground, wiping away something on his face. Goku froze and watched him as he started to walk away, his eyes widening as someone appeared from nowhere, grabbing the teacher’s arm, roughly dragging him back to the swings and flinging him onto them, Goku’s anger rising at the small noise of pain from Vegeta’s lips.  
  
 _T-That bastard!! Who is he?!_  
  
“A-Aaah…C-Cell?!” Vegeta cried, sounding pitiful and hurt, making his heart ache again, his anger continuing to escalate as ‘Cell’ grabbed Vegeta's hair and pulled his head up, looking down at him darkly. “L-Let go of me! You’re hurting me!” Vegeta said loudly, trying to sound powerful and angry, his hand grabbing Cell’s wrist and pulling it away. “Why are you here?! I got your point, alright??” Cell just glared at him. “What?! You broke up with me, _well done_! Now get away from me!” The small teacher tried to hit the large man, but ended up grimacing as his wrist was caught and twisted, the angry man snarling.  
  
“Vegeta! I thought you _loved_ me! How could you try to hit me like that?” Cell sneered, a mocking tone in his voice. “I thought you might want to know _why_ I’m throwing you away!” Goku could almost taste the anger and disgust in the air as Cell smirked. “You’re weak. You’re crap in bed; you won’t try new things, you barely ever let me touch you and even the simplest of tasks seems to be too hard! I mean, for God’s sake! You can’t even suck me off!” Vegeta visibly flinched at the harsh words.  
  
“C-Cell…I-I…we should talk about this somewhere els-”  
  
“No Vegeta! I’ve had enough! Screw your honour and pride! You’ll never have another lover again!” Cell threatened, looking serious. “I’ll make sure that no one will ever want you!” Vegeta jerked his head away in defiance, which just ended up amusing his now ex-lover, who firmly and calmly turned his face back, and, for a moment, Vegeta responded, grabbing Cell’s shirt, before catching himself and pulling away, slapping Cell hard across the face.  
  
“Fuck you, you jerk!” Vegeta growled, getting up, kicking him to the floor. “Don’t touch me! I don’t want to play your stupid games anymore! I don’t like it one bit! And it doesn’t matter how aroused you get by hurting me and calling me names because I don’t!” Cell panted, then grabbed Vegeta’s leg, pulling him down on top of him, trying to kiss and rub against him. Goku just stared on, helpless and in shock. His teacher was gay…and in some sort of weird relationship with a freak…  
  
It was a lot to take in…  
  
“Mmmmm…Vegeta…” Cell moaned as he rolled them over, pinning Vegeta to the floor, looking lustily at the smaller man, leaning in to kiss him again. Naturally, the smaller man struggled violently, trying to push him away, unhappy about the whole situation. Goku bit his lip, not knowing what to do. He didn’t know whether to push in, or go away, or to stay, or anything! “Vegeta, I _am_ going to leave you.” Cell stated, looking down at the teacher, the lust from before gone. Vegeta stopped struggling and looked back up, looking confused and scared, on the verge of an emotional breakdown. And Goku didn’t blame him, as Cell was being unnecessarily cruel about it. The teen knew he shouldn’t be here; shouldn’t be witnessing this, shouldn’t be angry about it, but he couldn’t help himself. He felt an undeniable need to protect and care for the teacher, felt he had to stay until it was over; just in case something terrible happened. Something unforgivable. “I’ve found someone else.” Cell continued, still holding the smaller male down to the grass, not letting go even though Vegeta had stopped fighting to get away earlier. “He likes to try new things, he talks dirty, he’s fun to be around and, on top of it all…” Cell paused, his purple eyes glinting. “He’s sexier than you.”  
  
A look of intense sorrow lanced with agony and hurt washed over the smaller male’s face, his eyes seeming watery, as if he were about to cry, though it could have been the reflection of the sun making it seem so.  
  
Goku didn’t understand. Why should Vegeta be upset about this? From all appearances, Cell seemed to be a complete and utter asshole, and if the situation were reversed, Goku doubted he would have gone out with the psycho in the first place. He looked as if he were off his rocker.  
  
“L-Let me…get this straight…” The small teacher began, looking up. “You’re…going to end our seven year relationship…because of a tart??” Vegeta's voice shook, though with anger or sadness, Goku couldn’t tell. The small man was shaking, his teeth bared, tears in his eyes, showing his rage and indignation, yet, at the same time, his depression and sorrow. It was a strange mix of emotions, but it was understandable. An angry look crossed Cell’s face, and the second he opened his mouth to yell, Vegeta's fist flew and punched him in the face, sending the taller man tumbling backwards, clutching at his nose, blood running down his lip, allowing Vegeta to hurriedly get to his feet, tears in his blue-tinted onyx eyes. “G-Go then! Go to him! See if I care!” Vegeta cried, snatching his bag from the floor, moving back. Cell smeared some of the blood off of his face and smirked at it, his eyes moving from the blood on his fingers to the confused face in front of him.  
  
“I think I will…I don’t see why I’m wasting my time with you, like the last seven years wasn’t enough of your moodiness and coldness! That was wasted time too!” And with that harsh remark, Cell left, leaving Vegeta to stand alone in the cold empty park. Well…Goku was still there, but the young teacher didn’t know, sitting on the swing, looking at the floor, his hair covering his face as his bag slipped off his shoulder, his left hand moving up to cover his eyes, as if to prevent himself from weeping. A feeling of unease and awkwardness hit the spying teen, as well as guilt at witnessing the entire ordeal. A usually private ordeal between two people, and it was none of his business. And yet he’d stayed, knowing it was nothing to do with him, and that it could be dangerous, that if he had been caught, he could be expelled or beaten, or worse.  
  
Now he knew too much about the teacher.  
  
He’d never be able to look at him in the same way again, or be near him, let alone look him in the eyes.  
  
He actually felt dirty.  
  
Dirty knowing something so personal without permission.  
  
Dirty watching the man at the time of his downfall.  
  
With a deep feeling of guilt, and a lesser one of regret, Goku turned around, getting up from his crouched position, and began to walk back to school, glancing at his watch, noticing he would be just in time for the end of break. Without having bought anything to eat…  
  
His stomach rumbled as he walked back down the streets that led back to the main road, and he winced at the loud noise and strong pain, wrapping his arm around his midsection, hoping that he could scrounge some food off of his friends before the ext lesson, though he doubted it; his friends were usually just as hungry as he was, and stingy to boot. It wouldn’t matter to them how nice he was, or how much he had leant them food-wise or money-wise before. Because that was last year, and this was a new year; the rules had changed since then. He sighed and slowly plodded back to school, trying to ignore the noises and aches, but it was too hard, the pain making him even hungrier as he walked down the main road, reaching the school gates just in time; a teacher driving out of them, raising an eyebrow. He grinned nervously, looking for an excuse before leaning down, grabbing a dirty bottle off the floor, then darting through the gates quickly. As the car drove through and rounded a corner, he tossed the bottle over his shoulder and continued on his way, spotting his friends and running over, panting.  
  
“H-Hey!! G-Guys!” They didn’t notice him. “GUYS!” He bellowed, and they turned, grinning and waiting for him as he finally caught up. “Oh! I’m, so hungry!” He complained, then noticed Yamcha had a chocolate bar, and grabbed the other teen’s arm, lifting it to his mouth, ready to bite into the sweet chocolate bar, wincing as he was suddenly hit on the back of the head. “What?” Yamcha glared at him.  
  
“Eat your own damn chocolate!” Yamcha snatched his arm away and stuffed the chocolate in his mouth, huffing as he threw the wrapper to the floor, Goku’s eyes following after it before trailing back to him to stare at him with wide eyes, the only salvation from his hunger eaten in front of him so suddenly. He could only gape in shock and despair. Now he had nothing to alleviate the pain…  
  
“Uh…Goku?” Tien poked the teen in the back a few times, blinking as he got no response, which was odd, seeing as usually, his friend would turn around and poke him back, starting a poke war, watching as Krillin waved a hand in front of Goku’s face, finally causing the taller to get mad and slap the offending hand away, leaving the rest of them in shock. He was never aggressive about it; he’d joke, sure, but hitting…?  
  
“That was unfair!” Goku abruptly yelled, pushing Yamcha back, in an awfully foul mood. “I’m hungry, so you eat in front of me?? What am I meant to eat?!” Everyone sweatdropped sympathetically, and Yamcha burst out laughing, just making Goku worse. “What’s so funny?!” He yelled, grabbing Yamcha’s shirt threateningly. Yamcha stopped, then smiled nervously, shifting around, shuffling his feet across the carpeted floor.  
  
“You’ve eaten all that food that you bought from the shop already?” Goku visibly paused, thinking, his hand on his chin. “Uh…have you?” Suddenly, Goku had let go of him and was flinging his bag open and eating the first chocolate bar he laid his eyes on, tearing the wrapper and biting into it hungrily. His friends rolled their eyes. Typical.  
  
“So, uh, Goku…” Krillin began, nervous of aggravating the unusually antagonistic teen. “Where were you, dude? You missed PE!” He exclaimed, like it was the end of the world. (A/N: Boys! XD I hate PE…I never did it at school…always skived XP Uh…anyway…) The tall teen looked up from stuffing his face with chocolate, looking thoughtful, wondering whether to tell them of the park incident. He knew it was none of his business, knew it was meant to be private, but at the same time, the thrill of being able to tell them some news that no one else knew made him feel important. It was hard to choose. Being slightly more popular for a few hours, or the privacy of a teacher? Which was more important…?  
  
It was obvious.  
  
Vegeta’s privacy needed to be thought of, and he needed to keep out of the other man’s private life and forget what he already knew, no matter how weird it was.  
  
 _Though, with a wit and body like his, I don’t see why he’d need to turn to another guy for a relationship…_ He choked on his chocolate at the thought, blushing a little at where it had come from, before he remembered he’d been asked a question, jumping through his tangled mass of thoughts to give a reply.  
  
“Well, uh, Mr Hanayaka wanted to talk to me after first lesson, and, uh, it took longer than expected.” He replied, truthful. “So I saw no point in going to PE because I wouldn’t be able to do it, so I went for a walk instead.” Funnily enough, he was the only one out of his friends that knew about the park, or, maybe he wasn’t. When told about it, they had been told to keep it private, after all, so any of them could know and he wouldn’t have a clue at all. But that was the way the cookie crumbled, he supposed.  
  
“You missed a great hockey match,” Tien informed him, smirking, which got Goku's interest as he stared at him, waiting to hear why, only making Tien’s smirk wider. Goku’s foot tapped impatiently as all his friends sniggered – all of them having been there – driving Goku crazy until Tien finally spoke again. “You know that Jeice from the ‘Ginyu Force’? Well…” The smirk grew. “He got hit in the nuts with the ball and had to get rushed to the Hospital!” Goku burst out laughing, holding his sides.  
  
“No way! Who hit it?!”


	4. Suicide and breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: G
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

After they had all finished laughing their heads off at Jeice’s misfortune, Goku and his friends went to their third lessons – Goku still in fits of laughter – and the rest of the day went rather smoothly; Goku not having enough time to think about what happened at the park as he got a tonne of business studies homework to do. But the tall teen didn’t take it lying down; grumbling and arguing with his teacher about it for quite some time, amusing the rest of the class – and the teacher for that matter. Eventually, he’d given up and had gone home, completely forgetting about the incident earlier on.  
  
It was only the next day, when he gazed upon his timetable once more, that the memory rushed back. He had English for his third lesson! The tall teen grew a little nervous as he pondered what to do, standing next to his locker, unhurried as he had a free lesson first. He ran a hand through his scruffy hair and sighed as he stared out down the hallway, not really looking at anything as he thought quietly about the situation.  
  
 _Okay, it’s not a big deal._ Goku thought, trying to convince himself that it wouldn’t affect him at all. _So I know more about him than I ever wanted to and saw him at a really bad point in his life…uhm…it’s not that bad…_ But it wasn’t really working. _I just won’t think about it! I don’t have to. It won’t affect anything! …_  
  
As he spent his entire free lesson agonising over it, the young teen walked around, not really paying much attention as he stared forward blankly, biting his lip. He seemed unable to get the incident out of his mind, and it was driving him crazy! He groaned as he looked at his watch, realising he was late for his RE lesson and then he sighed. Late again. Great. And as he began dashing to the lesson like a crazy man on fire, his bag smacking against his side and back painfully, he remembered that he hadn’t done his homework either. He smacked his palm to his forehead as he bit his lip, arriving just outside Mr Kami’s RE room, unsure whether he should go in or not, knowing he would be in trouble because he had had the whole summer to research suicide and causes of it.  
  
However, the decision was made for him as another late student barged past him, her long brown hair smacking him in the face as she pushed herself through the door so forcefully that his teacher saw him and smiled. How that he had been seen, he held in a long string of curses and smiled back, going through the door and sinking into a chair at the back of the class. He hated this lesson so much…  
  
A brown folder was suddenly placed in front of him with some paper, causing the teen to look up just in time to see his teacher glide back to the front of the classroom, seemingly unconcerned that he was ten minutes late. Grumbling lightly, he wrote his name on the folder, looking boredly at the blackboard, noting down what was written on it onto his paper while his teacher droned on.  
  
“Suicide is so awful!” Gohan said, looking at his girlfriend Videl as she made more notes from the board.  
  
“I know!” She replied, stopping her note-taking to look back at him with a puzzled expression. “It makes no sense why people would do that, it’s so selfish!” Kami walked over and began checking their notes as he grumbled more, beginning to draw a violent picture of a shark biting a man through the middle, a woman screaming in horror and a tonne of dead bodies splayed everywhere with blood, smirking to himself.  
  
“Why would people want to do it anyway?” Gohan asked, looking at Kami for an answer, Videl looking at him also, the rest of the class too busy chatting or taking their own notes to even pay attention to the exchange. Kami looked at Gohan wisely.  
  
“Well, maybe some people find they can’t face waking up in the morning.” Goku stopped doodling and looked up.  
  
“I like waking in the morning, ’cause it is breakfast time.” He said with a grin, watching as Gohan slammed his head on the table in disgust, Videl giggling, unable to stop herself as Kami paled at the stupidity of the statement, looking at his folder, seeing the drawing.  
  
“Ummm…yes.” With a funny look in his direction, Kami left, going to the front of the class and continuing to talk about the various methods people took to kill themselves. Despite the seriousness of the topic, Videl couldn’t stop laughing, eventually angering the usually placid teacher into sending her out, Gohan sighing gently, obviously ashamed at his girlfriend’s lack of control. Goku snorted at how stuck-up Gohan really was, unable to stop his amused grin through the rest of the lesson, thankfully not getting asked about his homework at all.   
  
As he left the lesson, he realised that school wasn’t so bad after all, it could be really funny at times, and – uncaring of seeming like Turles – winding up the teachers was absolutely hilarious. He now understood why Turles loved to drive the teachers nuts; even if he had gotten in trouble, it would have so been worth it, just for the look on Kami’s face. At the memory, he burst into laughter, having held it in rather well for the rest of the lesson, laughing so hard that he had to lean against the wall for support.  
  
 _I’m_ so _going to have to do that another time!_ He thought to himself, unable to stop his elated grin as he dashed off to the canteen to get a bite to eat before his English lesson, which was next. He was absolutely starving, the talk of breakfast making him ravenous enough to eat a whole loaf’s worth of toast, licking his lips at the idea. Just as he arrived at the canteen, ready to get in line to grab some food…it closed, his jaw dropping in horror. That was _so_ unfair!! Now he’d have to sit through a lesson while his stomach was rumbling so badly!  
  
Swearing under his breath, he began to walk to room 2B, his head hung a little, everyone on the corridor able to hear his loud stomach, his cheeks going a bit red from embarrassment. He turned a left, and collided with his twin brother, both falling to the floor, him hitting his head on it and cursing a blue streak as his brother sat up, smirking at him.  
  
“I heard about RE, Kakarott.” Turles said, amused, watching his older brother sit up and rub the throbbing place, grumbling, not even looking at him. Suddenly his stomach rumbled so loudly it made Turles’ eyes widen in shock and surprise, before a Yorkie chocolate bar1 was pushed under his nose, making the teen blink as he looked at his brother. “I know you can’t concentrate unless you’ve eaten something, go on.” Gratefully, he took the delicious food from his sibling’s hand, for once appreciating the fact he existed.  
  
“…Thanks…” Goku said as he got to his feet, Turles following suit and smirking at him.  
  
“After your performance in your last lesson, I think you deserve it.” Goku laughed and ripped the wrapper from the bar, sinking his teeth into the lovely chocolate and eating the whole bar hurriedly. Turles sweatdropped, then smiled – sort of – at him. “Let’s go to English, shall we? I have a great idea!” At this, Goku sweatdropped also, knowing he wanted to switch seats with him again, but feeling like he owed it to him for the bar.  
  
“Oh, alright, we can switch places again…” Turles smirked and lead the way, his brother lagging behind as he looked for a bin, giving up after a moment as he was unable to find one, stuffing it into his pocket to bin later. They hung around near the English corridor until the bell rang, entering the lesson to find that everyone as writing their names on a piece of paper and leaving, Goku secretly feeling relieved as he thought that Vegeta would think that he was playing around, not serious at all. And he didn’t really want to anger the teacher again, twice in two days would really start him off badly, and he had already messed around today.  
  
Flashing a smile at his brother, he went and wrote his name on the paper, about to leave the room when Turles grabbed his arm.  
  
“Next lesson, right?” There was a firm look in his younger brother’s eyes hat made him nod, a determination that said ‘You _will_ obey me. You _owe_ me.’ And with his nod, the hand let go of him, allowing him to leave the room, correcting himself about his earlier thought of his brother.  
  
 _If Turles is nice, he wants something._  
  
With a sigh, he walked around, trying to figure out where he wanted to go for his now-free lesson. He could go to the park, as he wouldn’t need to come back for lunch, but there was always the problem that there could be a fire alarm, and then he would be in trouble with the headteacher for not being on the premises in his free lesson. And knowing his recent bout of luck, if he left the building, the fire alarm would _definitely_ go off. Grumbling as he thought about where he could go, he noticed he was leaning against the wall, frowning as he moved away, knowing Turles was more than capable of devising another plot and forcing him into it if he didn’t get as far away as possible before his brother left that classroom.  
  
He stalked the empty corridors boredly, his eyes looking over the walls, looking over the wall displays, not really interested, but needing something to do. However, something was really bugging him.  
  
And it was Vegeta.  
  
For some reason, he really wanted to know where the small teacher was, what he was doing, why he wasn’t in school, and it was annoying.  
  
He shouldn’t even care that the teacher wasn’t in. In fact, he should be glad! It was a free lesson, and he was practically wishing that it wasn’t?! He didn’t know what was wrong with himself. Scowling, he decided to get the teacher’s address, hoping that having it would stop him feeling so weird and somehow rejected, searching for Turles and a computer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Yorkie chocolate bar – This particular chocolate bar is the raisin and biscuit variety; if you don’t know what it is like, please look for a picture in Google.


	5. Sunglasses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

After searching around for his brother for what felt like forever but in fact had only been ten minutes, Goku entered the sixth form block, looking around at all the other students, frowning as he couldn’t spot his darker-skinned brother amongst them. He looked through every single pupil there, from the girls to the boys – he knew Turles would do anything for a prank or money – until he eventually found him sitting under the stairs, legs crossed as he played Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories on a new PSP, a girl on either side of him, looking interestedly at the screen.  
  
“BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Turles laughed evilly as he moved his fingers crazily over the controls, Goku unable to see what he was doing as he looked under the stairs, seeing Turles’ characteristically wicked grin and sweatdropping. He was probably killing all the police and citizens with cheats again… “Die, pig!” The girls looked a bit bored after a short while, obviously getting bored of watching the people die, Goku not having said anything for ten minutes more, just so that he could watch his slightly younger brother ‘interact’ with girls. One of them stood up and tossed her sleek blonde hair over her shoulder, sighing as Turles didn’t even look at her, though he would have seen straight up her tiny skirt if he had done.  
  
“Babe, I’m going to go get some food, okay?” She said, her voice low as she was almost ignored again, Turles quickly looking up, blinking once before giving her a dirty look and grabbing her ass.  
  
“Sure thing, sweetheart! Can you get me some salt and vinegar crisps while you’re there? Thanks!” And with another cheeky look before she could answer or protest, Turles went back to his game, the girl obviously angry and frustrated at his behaviour, pushing past Goku, before turning to stare at him and grab onto his arm.  
  
“Huh?!” She sighed and pulled him down to whisper into his ear, the angle giving him a perfect view down her top, as he tried not to lick his lips and concentrate on what she was saying.  
  
“You really need to make sure he gets his priorities right!” She scolded, pulling him further away from the stairs so that Turles couldn’t possibly overhear what she was saying, though he was so engrossed in his game that Goku doubted he’d notice if their father died in front of him, calling for help. “Last year and all summer, he was all over me and he told me he needed me! Now look at him! I’m nothing to him unless he wants a shag, and even then it’s from behind!” She complained, unnerving the taller teen, as Goku did not actually wish to know of his brother’s sex life, or the lack of it, it seemed. “What’s happened to him?” Her sad green eyes bored into his own, and his mouth went dry as he knew he had nothing to say. “…I shouldn’t have said anything…” The girl said sadly, and let go of him, walking off to go and get the food she had promised.  
  
Goku watched her go for a few moments, gladly admiring her sleek form and the way her hips moved, frowning as he realised Turles was wasting such a beautiful girl without even a reason, knowing also that she had fallen for him, feeling pity for her. It was a horrible situation to be stuck in, especially being put into the middle of it, but he couldn’t do anything for her, and, right now, he had his own problems to contend with, as he went under the stairs and scowled at his brother and the other girl, kicking him in the leg to get his attention.  
  
“Oh _fuck_ , the busies got me now!” Turles yelled, throwing the PSP in disgust as he turned to glare at his older brother. “Kakarott, you _shithead_! Why did you do that??” Goku just managed a smile, reaching down and picking up the abused console, looking at the screen quietly.  
  
“Who did you steal this from?” There was silence for a very long time, and neither one spoke, Goku looking directly at his twin’s face, scrutinising him as the younger turned his face away, his eyes meeting those of the girl next to him.  
  
“Yeah Turles…who _did_ you steal that from?” She asked, looking angrily at him, Turles coughing and getting out from under the stairs, giving his twin a nasty look before snatching it from his hands defensively.  
  
“For your _information_ , Ginyu gave it to me!” The girl looked disgusted and left, though Goku wasn’t quite sure why she would, or even why Ginyu would ever give anything to Turles…though from the incident yesterday, there wasn’t very much he doubted that Turles could do now. Except behave, of course, or being nice. His brother didn’t seem capable of either of those, and as the younger twin grabbed his throat, he didn’t think he would ever be capable of them. “Thanks a _lot_ Kakarott! Wanker!” The slightly-younger hissed in the older’s face, making him mad and grab his hand.  
  
“I need you to do me a favour.” Goku said calmly, his dark eyes meeting those of his brother, uncaring that there was a hand around his throat at all. “And I don’t care that I already owe you for the chocolate bar; I’m prepared to do anything you want.” His twin’s eyebrows raised in interest and he knew he had him where he wanted him, continuing. “Let go of my throat and I’ll brief you on the way.” The teen said; calm and collected, knowing that the phrasing he had used would hook the other. He was proved right as the hand dropped from his neck and Turles nodded, a seemingly-evil smirk on his face; the one that unnerved most teachers and signalled a plan.  
  
“Lead the way.” Both twins threaded through the crowd to finally get near the door, Goku sighing in relief and grinning as he pushed it open, letting the cool air blow his hair about, feeling refreshed after the stale and cramped atmosphere of the sixth form building. He heard shifting and turned to see his brother putting away his PSP and pulling out his pair of broken pink sunglasses, putting it on the side of his head with another evil smirk, making Goku sweatdrop at the sheer pointlessness of the object and the colour. It took a very secure man to wear pink, and he’d never thought Turles would feel that secure, but he shrugged it off and began leading the way to the empty English room; 2B.  
  
“What are you doing with those sunglasses anyway?” Goku blurted out, unable to help it as they got weird looks from passers-by. And these weren’t the usual looks they got when people moved past and stared at the fact they were twins, and he could just _tell_  that it was because of the pink plastic covering his brother’s left eye. And he was embarrassed to walk by his twin as he held the plastic over it, smirking.  
  
“I found them and I’m making a scouter out of them.” Turles replied, making Goku sweatdrop. His brother had become obsessed with the online game of SimGirl too, it seemed, as well as everything else. They turned down the corridor and Goku rolled his eyes.  
  
“But it’s _pink_ and the scouter is green!” He complained, earning another smirk from his cheeky brother.  
  
“Aha! So you _do_ play it!” His face heated from embarrassment and annoyance.  
  
“Oh, shut up! At least I’m not using broken sunglasses to make something that isn’t even real!” Goku scoffed, stopping near the room, looking in through the pane of glass to see the room empty and a computer sitting conveniently in the corner. Seeing this, he turned to talk to Turles. “Okay, what we’re going to do is-” He paused in shock as he noticed that his twin was right behind him, their faces less than an inch apart. “…Uhh…yes?” His brother didn’t say a word. He coughed, moving away. “I need you to hack into the system and get Veg- Mr Hanayaka’s details for me.” His brother raised an eyebrow, adjusting the makeshift scouter and grinning at him.  
  
“You know his name? That’s so cute of you, brother. Teacher’s pet, are we?” Goku went red, gritting his teeth, about to retort when Turles interrupted. “I’ll do it-” Goku’s hopes rose. “-but you have to tell me what you’re willing to offer me in return.” Crap. The older paused to think over what he could offer, but from the wicked look on his brother’s face, it was apparent that the other Kirabiyaka already knew what he wanted.  
  
“What do you _want_ from me?” He asked, a knot forming in his stomach as he began to feel unnerved by his brother’s odd behaviour, stepping backwards again as his twin leaned forward, opening the door and ushering him through. Turles surprised him by grabbing some black paper and blu-tack and covering up the windows in the door, making Goku feel more secure that they wouldn’t be seen, but nervous that his brother didn’t have his hacker CD with him to hack the computer, and also that the address may not even be on it at all. “Yeah, good idea, no one will wonder what we’re doing on the computer this way, and-”  
  
“It’s not up to stop people seeing what we’re doing on the _computer_.” Turles’ smirk was back, as he walked back toward Goku, a funny glint in his eyes. “In return, I want to kiss you.” His brother said simply, as if he hadn’t just dropped a gigantic bombshell onto his twin, or freaked him out. “I’d snog some other guy, but I don’t want anyone finding out and spreading around school that I’m some sort of faggot.” Turles explained, backing him up against a desk – the one he sat at usually – and pushing him to sit on it.  
  
Goku’s eyes were wide with shock, embarrassment and disgust at the demand, before he grit his teeth, his face blazing red. It was all well and good that Turles might like guys, but for fuck’s sake! Kissing his own brother?! That was incest!! Even _worse_ , they were twins! It’d be _twincest_! But at the same time, the older twin knew he had no choice; Turles was the only way to get to the teacher’s address, and if he wanted to snog him, then he’d have to do it.  
  
It was cruel, sometimes, the cards that fate dealt him.  
  
“I-I’ll do it then!” He hissed, pushing at Turles’ chest, moving him towards the computer. “ _After_ you’ve found the file!” Turles raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“How do I know I can trust you, hm?”  
  
“Because I don’t lie!!” Goku huffed, his face getting redder and redder by the second, wanting it all to be over and done with, but knowing not to trust Turles unless he kept up his side of the bargain first. His twin seemed to assess the situation, then sat at the machine, turning it on and rummaging through his bag to find his CD, the pink sunglasses falling from his face and onto the floor, a loud crack sounding in the air as Turles cursed and picked them up, both frames now being damaged beyond repair. As the computer loaded to the login screen, Goku somehow felt it was his fault and that he should make up for it, even though Turles was going to embarrass him soon enough. “…I’ll also buy you a new pair of sunglasses to change?”  
  
He got no reply, only watching as Turles stashed the frames in his bag, putting his CD into the drive and typing ‘xxhanayaka’ into the database, waiting for the computer to launch into DOS mode and unhack the password. He felt that the deal was a bad idea as his brother kept glancing at him, seeming untrusting as his twin typed various codes which he couldn’t read into the machine until a word came up in bold font.  
  
 **7years99**  
  
Turles looked at the password with an evil grin, his expression one of proud success and confusion at the same time, while Goku felt like he had been frozen in place. 7years was how long Vegeta had been with Cell…and it was 2006 now…so 1999 must have been the year they got together… As his mind processed this information, Turles took out his disk and wrote the password on a piece of paper, putting both away as he restarted the computer, fixing his gaze on his elder brother, smirking wider.  
  
“Now.” Turles demanded, getting to his feet, making Goku gobsmacked at his sudden command.  
  
“You haven’t done your part yet!” He hissed, pushing his brother back into the seat, receiving pressure back as Turles attempted to stand and kiss him again, growling.  
  
“You haven’t done yours either!” A challenge. The two brothers both glared at one-another, before Turles burst into a fit of laughter, sitting back down and clutching at his sides. “Kakarott, you’re such a homophobe!” The words made Goku think Turles was only kidding about kissing him, and he relaxed, even though he felt stupid for falling for his brother’s prank. Not that it would be the first time he had fallen for it; Turles had done so many pranks it was hard to remember a time he _hadn’t_ been tricked.  
  
“Just get the address, asshole.” Goku growled grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest, now moody from remembering his naïveté to his brother’s true nature; evil. He heard his twin snicker and kicked his chair to shut him up, glaring at all the wall displays while he waited for the confirmation that the address was indeed there, seeing film posters for Romeo and Juliet and posters for books that he had never heard of before, but didn’t really interest him. In fact, now that he had time to look at it properly, he found it completely boring, yawning to himself as he tried to stay awake; sitting still for so long having made him sleepy.  
  
He was just dozing off when the sound of the printer pulled him back into full consciousness, blinking as he saw his brother’s face close to his own, Turles’ hands pinning him to the desk, either side of him, causing him to panic. Turles was really _serious_ about it?!  
  
Fuck.  
  
As the printer continued to print, his younger twin smirked at him and leaned closer, making him grit his teeth and pull back, really not wanting to have a kiss with his own twin. It would be like kissing himself, and he wasn’t narcissistic enough for that. His eyes flicked to the printer desperately, not even sure if Turles really _did_ have the document at all, because he had almost fallen asleep. Luckily, Turles noticed his gaze and gave a cocky grin.  
  
“I found his CV1. It has his home address, phone numbers, email address and all his education and skills on it. Is that good enough for you?”  
  
“Prove it first!” Goku hissed, years of learning not to trust the other making him wary of the other’s statement, unable to bring himself to take what Turles said as proof. His brother pulled back and grabbed the paper, showing him the first page with the addresses on it and he sighed in relief, watching as Turles put it back. “Dammit, make this quick. It’ll be lunch soon.” Turles smirked darkly.  
  
“You were much more fun when you were saying no.” Goku’s face went even darker. “Maybe I should collect my reward later on…when you least suspect it, hmm?”  
  
“If you don’t do it now, then you forfeit your part of the-” Fingers pressed to his lips and he glared at his younger brother as he saw him lick his own lips and lean forward, closing his eyes tightly and trying to think it was someone else as the finger moved from his lips and a hot mouth pressed against his own. He couldn’t help it as he went redder, somehow unable to think it was anyone else, keeping his mouth shut tightly, the hand winding around his waist making him shiver as one threaded into his hair and pulled him closer. When Turles’ tongue licked at his lips, he knew his whole face was burning. “Mmmph…” He mumbled, trying to stop his brother there, but opening his mouth had given his twin the advantage he was seeking as the tongue pushed into his mouth, his hands grabbing at the other’s shoulders to push him away, but unable to as Turles moved, trapping his arms between them.  
  
He really couldn’t help but think his brother was a great kisser as Turles’ tongue flicked at his and teased it into moving too, both twins shuddering as they felt each other’s grip tighten, Turles’ hands moving to grab Goku’s ass, causing him to pull back in horror, panting crazily, eyes wide. They didn’t do anything but stare at each other in shock, neither of them knowing what to say, Turles not even having a condescending comment to say about him as he swallowed and stood nervously, not sure to what to do.  
  
The first one of them to move was Turles, as he grabbed the paper from the printer and offered it over, Goku taking it gratefully, jumping when Turles kissed his cheek once, swiftly, a big grin on his face as he picked up his own bag and slung it over his shoulder, stopping to smirk at him, Goku knowing that some nasty comment was about to spill from his twin’s talented lips.  
  
“Maybe I’ll change my mind about that swapping seats thing…” His younger brother’s eyes glinted strangely at him again. “…And ask for another kiss.” Goku could feel his face heating up even more, and was shocked at both the words and the fact that his face could get hotter, grabbing his own bag quietly, saying nothing. Turles stepped closer. “So Kakarott, how was I?” Goku took a step away, trying to figure out something to say that wouldn’t make him sound like he had enjoyed it, but oddly, something that would acknowledge Turles’ skills.  
  
Luckily, the bell for lunch started going off, and Goku just grinned, embarrassed and relieved by the distraction as he dashed to the door, opening it.  
  
“Lunch time!” Goku grinned happily, the look of annoyance on his brother’s face making him laugh as he dashed down the corridor, hearing Turles chasing after him, suddenly being jumped on and landing on the floor, his reflexes quite good as he broke his fall with his forearms instead of his face. “Turles, let me get up! I’m starving!” Turles’ hand grabbed his ass and he froze up, knowing he wasn’t going to get out of it. “…Oh…fine!” He grumbled, noticing that the doors to the other English rooms were opening. “Let me up and I’ll tell you!” The pressure on his back and ass disappeared and he got up, his face a dark red as he mumbled. “YouwereokayIguess.” His twin raised an eyebrow at him, disbelievingly.  
  
“It seemed more than ‘okay’ a few moments ago when you were clutching at me.” Turles said, an undertone of hurt in his voice, which confused the older twin. Why would Turles be hurt by that? And why would he even care what his own _brother_ thought of him as a kisser? It was confusing and strange, but he just shrugged it off, looking calmly at his twin, trying hard not to remember how they had just been kissing.  
  
“Well…alright…it was pretty good actually…” Goku admitted, coughing in an embarrassed manner. “But why does it matter? You have a girlfriend, right?” Their eyes met for a moment, and Turles scowled.  
  
“You mean Angela2?” He snorted. “She’s just my fuck buddy, nothing more.” The feeling of pity for the girl came back to Goku, and he sighed at his brother’s seeming coldness towards her.  
  
“Can’t you tell she’s in love with you?” Turles’ expression darkened and he paused, knowing his brother didn’t want to talk about her at all, but feeling some sort of obligation to her to make him see how she felt. “She said you told her that you needed her…” He swallowed, nervous. “That shows some sort of commitment, right?”  
  
“Look Kakarott, shut the fuck up, alright?? It’s none of your goddamn business, got it??” Turles hissed, grabbing the front of his shirt, venomous. “I don’t _care_ if she’s in love with me; I have my sights set on someone else! And in the heat of the moment, when you’re handcuffed down and some slut is perched over you, teasing you, you’ll say _anything_ to get some! So you watch your fucking mouth!” He was roughly shoved away as Turles pushed past him and headed down the corridor, Goku feeling terrible for Angela, but knowing there was nothing he could do to make her happy. He always tried his best to help people, but it seemed that he had failed her, and it felt horrible to let someone down that badly.  
  
Sighing, he walked down the corridor, pulling his bag more securely over his shoulder, looking own at the floor as he travelled out of the door, his feet walking the well-known path to the Spar, looking up briefly to check for cars, before he looked back down again and crossed the road. Once he got to the other side, he was spotted by Yamcha and Tien, who came running over to him.  
  
“Yo, Goku!” Yamcha yelled, making him look up, forcing a grin as they stopped in front of him, grinning. “A bunch of us are going to the pub tonight, you in?” The teen thought about it for a moment, before deciding that it would be a great distraction from his thoughts about Turles and Angela and other schoolwork, and his grin grew.  
  
“Who’s going?” He asked, intrigued.  
  
“Me, Yamcha and Krillin.” Tien answered, smirking. “Maybe one of will pick up a hot chick while we’re out.” Goku laughed, as did Yamcha.  
  
“A guy’s night out to go womanising? Sounds _great_ , count me in!”  
  
~later~  
  
It wasn’t long after the bell rang for the end of school that people saw Goku running home, a big grin on his face, his bag bashing him in the hip as he rounded corners and jumped over rocks and other various obstacles that were in his way. He had completely forgotten about getting Vegeta’s address, and kissing Turles, the only thing on his mind being how he was going to the pub later, and possibly, the fact that his dinner would be waiting on the table for him when he got home, ready to wolf it down and dash to his room to get changed, happy to blow off his homework for a night out with his mates.  
  
Sure, they had gone to the pub only two days ago, but that felt like forever ago to the energetic teen, the wind blowing through his hair as he rounded the last corner, his house in sight. A black car skidded around the same corner seconds later, and Goku froze, staring at it in confusion as it screeched to a stop in front of his house, Turles getting out of the backseat and saying something to the driver, before slamming the door closed and going into their home.   
  
Warily, Goku began walking slowly up to his house, the car’s lights flashing at him before it sped off, rounding the corner again at an incredible speed – way over the speed limit – and screeched off into the distance, Goku not having a clue who it was. He reached the front door and entered, crashing straight into Radditz, both of them hitting the floor, Radditz’ eye twitching as he looked at him. He got to his feet and offered his hand to his older brother, about to apologise when his hand was slapped away, Radditz giving him a harsh glare.  
  
“Go _away_ Kakarott, I don’t have time for you!” Radditz pushed himself onto his feet and stormed off, obviously in a terrible mood, though Goku had no idea why. With a shrug, he went to his and Turles’ room, dumping his bag next to his bed, seeing his twin at their homework desk, using a screwdriver. He shrugged that off too, and went back down to the kitchen table, horrified to see a note on it requesting that he cook dinner. He groaned angrily and looked around for some money, hoping to be able to get chips from the chip shop, before stopping and grinning as he found paper and a pen, writing that Turles should cook dinner in the exact handwriting he saw. Swapping the notes, he crumpled the one with his name on up, and stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans, grinning evilly – something he had obviously picked up from his crazy twin – as he looked at the one on the table.  
  
“TURLES!” He yelled, making himself a drink. “You’re supposed to make dinner tonight!”  
  
“FUCK OFF!” Came the irritated reply from upstairs, and Goku sweatdropped, knowing that he wouldn’t get to eat if he left it to his younger sibling, hurriedly making himself a big sandwich, before going upstairs. When he walked into his room, Turles hissed at him. “YOU COOK DINNER, I’M BUSY!” Giving a nervous smile, Goku lifted his sandwich.  
  
“It’s okay, I’m going out soon anyway.” He took a huge bite and put it on his bedside table as he moved to their wardrobe, looking for his favourite outfit. He pulled out his orange short-sleeved shirt and shrugged, deciding that he would wear it instead, stripping off the red button-up he had been wearing previously, tossing it into the corner and pulling on the new item of clothing, turning back to his sandwich and scoffing it down, not even noticing that Turles had been watching him the whole time, too busy to pay attention.  
  
“Where are you going?” Turles queried from the desk, Goku turning to face him, tilting his head.  
  
“Just to the pub, why?” Turles shook his head.  
  
“No reason.” Goku shrugged as Turles turned back to whatever he was doing, then turned to his bag, pulling out some paper, folding and putting it in his pocket, making a mental note that if they did score, he’d need the paper to write the girl’s phone numbers on. He grabbed a denim jacket off the back of the chair Turles was sitting on and pulled it on, pulling his wallet from his bag and made his way to their door, about to leave. “So…” Turles words made him stop, and he looked over his shoulder at him. “Am I allowed to trade that seat-swapping for a kiss?” Goku went bright red.  
  
“Shut up.” He turned to face him. “Only if I ask for your help again, got it? And I might say no.” Turles sighed lightly and shook his head. “Anyone would think you were in love with me or something.” Goku said as he left the room, not giving Turles the time to retort as he jumped down the stairs and out the door, on his way to the pub, not taking a taxi so he could save his money for drinks.  
  
Travelling down a curved road, he passed a small children’s park, watching the small children swinging and climbing the monkeybars and sliding down the slide, smiling as he remembered playing at that park himself. It was such a long time since he’d been here…he had been about five years old…thirteen years on, and he had changed quite a lot, but not in some ways. He smiled at the memory, then blinked as he saw two small boys holding hands, one pulling the other away from the adults, behind a bush and kissing him on the mouth. With an embarrassed cough and a bewildered look on his face, Goku carried on, bright red as he fastened his footsteps, his hands clenched at his sides.  
  
Why did it seem that when something bad happened to him, the whole world was obsessed with it?  
  
He looked at his watch and sighed at the time. He had left early, but now – because of that…disturbing distraction – if he didn’t hurry up, he was going to be late to meet with his friends. Shivering in confusion at the earlier display, he increased his walking speed yet again, before cursing out loud and just running to their agreed-upon pub, stopping at the door to push it open and walk through casually, straight to the bar to order a beer.  
  
“Hi! What would you like?” A waitress asked, smiling happily at him as he stood awkwardly, feeling out of place there on his own. Her hands stereotypically cleaned a glass as she waited for his response, making him go red in the face at taking so long to reply.  
  
“A pint of beer… Carling, if you have any.” He said, quite firmly, surprising himself at how calm he was and appeared. It wasn’t that he wasn’t old enough to buy booze; it was just that he had never really had to…usually everyone got him a drink while they got their own. When the pint was placed in front of him, he grew more nervous, getting out his wallet and looking at her expectantly for the price.  
  
“That’s two pound fifty please.” She said, watching him get out the change and hand it over, trying to keep the colour from his cheeks. With a frown, she took the money and raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you sure you’re old enough to drink?” Crap.  
  
“Well, um, it’s the first time I’ve ordered since I became eighteen…” He answered truthfully, if not a little lamely, looking her straight in the eye. His hand touched the glass and closed around it, but she didn’t stop him, and so, he turned and left the bar area to sit in his favourite corner of the pub, almost dropping his drink onto the floor at who he saw sitting in his booth.  
  
Vegeta.  
  
Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1CV – Curriculum Vitae. This is a job information sheet. It has name, address, phone number, schools attended, grades achieved, character references, and it is used to help you get a job in England. I’m sure there are similar sorts of things over the world though.
> 
> 2Angela – Turles’ ‘fuck buddy’. Yes, this is the Angela from the Dragonball Z filler episode where Gohan is tricked into a date because he thinks she knows he is the Great Saiyaman.


	6. The Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

Goku couldn’t think. His eyes were locked onto the teacher as if he would die if he moved them from his face, shocked to see him there, reaffirming his grip on the glass as he walked away, looking for a seat in another part of the pub, where Yamcha, Tien and Krillin could easily find him, sipping the beer thoughtfully, his eyes straying back over to where the teacher was sitting – or more appropriately, slumped over – watching him knock back shots of clear liquid silently.  
  
 _What is he doing here?_ Goku wondered, then realised the stupidity of that question, gritting his teeth. _He’s drowning his sorrows into drink. If this has been happening since the other day…_ He looked back over, concerned. _Should I go and talk to him?_ He watched in silence as a woman went over and started flirting, watching sadly when Vegeta shook his head and patted her shoulder, her eyes going wide as she flinched away, saddened and disgusted. He was glad when Vegeta immediately turned back to his drink; he didn’t want to be spotted drinking on a school night. However, the teacher had no right to judge him, as he looked drunk already; his head on the table, arms wrapped around it protectively.  
  
And it was like that for half an hour; Goku sitting and watching him, waiting for his friends faithfully while observing Vegeta drink shot after shot, a sick feeling rising in his stomach at the amount of alcohol he could drink. Suddenly, his phone began to ring, and he hastened to answer, the noise getting him some dirty looks from the regulars of the pub, blinking when he saw it was Yamcha calling.  
  
“…Hello?” He answered, the phone pressed to his ear tightly – this pub had a reputation of being getting beaten up and having things stolen – and his beer in his other hand.  
  
“Hey man, I won’t be able to come tonight.” Yamcha replied, sounding pissed off and irritable, making Goku want to know what was wrong. He frowned slightly, and waited for the excuse, knowing it was entirely possible that Yamcha had found a girl to spend the night with already. “My dad grounded me because I tried to borrow money off my little sister.” Oops, well that was unexpected, and he knew Yamcha wouldn’t lie about that.  
  
Who would want to admit that they were so poor they borrowed off their little siblings?  
  
Nobody. That’s why he knew he could trust his long-haired friend, trying not to laugh at Yamcha’s predicament, but finding himself almost unable to. Conversationally, he continued.  
  
“Oh, so, is anyone else coming?” Goku asked, his eyes fixing on Vegeta again, watching the small teacher drink another shot.  
  
“Well…I don’t think so. Krillin’s parents yelled at him because it was a school night; and Tien doesn’t like going in pairs.” Yamcha sounded disappointed and confused as he said the last part, but Goku knew why Tien didn’t go in pairs. There had been a rumour that Tien was gay for the longest time – before Yamcha had come to this school – and he hated it so much that he wouldn’t go anywhere alone with a guy, meaning Goku would have to go home soon instead.  
  
“Why don’t we go at the weekend when you’ve been paid then?” He suggested, using his logic to make sure that all three could go. There was a pause.  
  
“Aw, man! Why didn’t I think of that?!” Goku burst into laughter and he vaguely heard Yamcha grumbling, a big grin on his face. “Oh, _shit_ , my dad’s coming upstairs! Gotta go!” There was a crackling sound, then he could no longer hear his friend’s voice, sighing as he put his phone into his pocket. He couldn’t help the silly smile on his face from Yamcha’s bad luck; he thought it was funny he had to borrow money from his seven-year-old sister.  
  
He took a huge gulp of the remains of his beer, and left the empty glass on the bar, moving towards the door, before stopping and looking in the direction Vegeta was sitting. He had already planned to visit him, so seeing him in the pub was rather lucky, he supposed, as he made his way over and sat next to him, adrenaline running through him as he placed his hand on the teacher’s back, watching as he lifted his head, blinking bloodshot eyes at him, a frown on his face as he tried to figure out who he was.  
  
“…I know you.” Vegeta said, blinking and rubbing at his eyes, wincing and shivering as he looked closer at him, their faces rather close, unnerving Goku a little as he shifted away, smiling nervously. “…I can’t remember where I know you from…” The small statement almost made the teen grin at how the teacher acted when drunk…if he were a girl the taller of the two would even say that it was rather cute…  
  
“That’s fine si- Vegeta.” Goku replied, biting off the end of the word ‘sir’, realising that since they weren’t at school, he could call the other whatever he wanted; especially if he was drunk. Hell, he could probably insult him or make him cry if he wanted to, and Vegeta would not remember…but he didn’t actually want to. “So what are you doing getting drunk in a pub like this when you have work tomorrow?” The small teacher leaned against his shoulder, arms wrapped around his left one, Goku’s face going scarlet in shock.  
  
“…I like to drink.” Was the response; giving away nothing, though Goku already knew, feeling the urge to comfort the other, but being too nervous to do so. “And I have sick leave for as long as I need it.” He looked at the other’s face pityingly.  
  
“I think you’ve drank enough tonight, you know.” Goku was surprised at how old he sounded and how the shorter man looked up at him from his arm, looking innocent and confused. The fact of the matter was, that while he had been at the pub, he had seen the other drinking the equivalent of half a litre of spirits and felt nervous for his health, not wanting him to drink more in case it caused some permanent damage, something that he would never forgive himself for if he let Vegeta get any.  
  
“Yeah?” He nodded and started to get up, brushing Vegeta’s grip from his arm and ignoring the confused look he was given.  
  
“Well, I have to go now, so-” He began, but stopped speaking in shock as Vegeta grabbed onto his leg and his face flushed a bright scarlet as he tried to push him away. “I…um…err…ahh…”  
  
“D-Don’t go…I feel safe with you around…” The older man begged him, causing the teenager’s cheeks to flush a dark red as the teacher’s hands wrapped around his thigh. “Please…stay with me…” It was barely a whisper, but Goku heard it, his expression softening as his hand gently grasped Vegeta’s wrist.  
  
“How about I take you home?” He suggested, lifting Vegeta up from the seat with care not to hurt him, the eyes of the one in his arms looking into his own, completely trusting him.  
  
“…Alright…” A hand grabbed his, and, for a second, Goku could swear that the other was absolutely gorgeous and irresistible, his dark tinted eyes seeming to glitter and sparkle at him in an alluring way, Goku’s cheeks heating as the setting sun came in from the window, giving the hair it’s beautiful reddish-shine like when he had first met him. Vegeta leaned in, whispering, his voice hushed and shy. “Are you my boyfriend?” Goku’s face went bright crimson as Vegeta began to move closer to him, pressing against his side, his surprisingly-full lips very close. “…Because you’re so hot…I’d never let you go…” The smaller man purred, leaning in as if to kiss him, making him tilt his head away in embarrassment.  
  
“Well…umm…” Goku swallowed as the teacher frowned slightly, a hand moving to rest on the teen’s broad chest, his head leaning on the teen's shoulder again. “I’m not…no…” The grip on him loosened somewhat, and Vegeta’s hand moved from his chest, the older of the two looking rather confused.  
  
“Oh…I’m sorry…” The tall teen watched as the teacher pulled away from him, looking at the floor for a moment. “I…assumed…” He could see a deep colour of pink across the other’s cheeks and couldn’t help a nervous grin.  
  
“It’s okay…let’s get you home, okay?” Vegeta nodded weakly and allowed him to grasp his arm, leading him out of the dark smoky pub into the fresh air, a wonderful breeze blowing. The teen watched as the breeze blew through the other’s charcoal locks, the sun setting on the horizon, bathing them and the whole street into a reddish-orange glow. As he watched his teacher enjoy the breeze, he felt him pull away, walking oddly towards a table, before climbing onto it and staring into the sunset from there, allowing him to get out his mobile and look for some paper to ask the other where he lived.  
  
He unfolded the sheet of plain paper, frowning when he saw ink on the other side, turning it to stare at the front, amazed at his luck.  
  
It was Vegeta's CV.  
  
“You okay?” Vegeta called back to him, making him blush lightly and look up, to see the other turned towards him, looking scarily beautiful in the light.  
  
“Y-Yeah, I’m fine…I’m just calling a taxi…” He watched Vegeta turn back away and looked at the address on the CV, hoping it was up to date as he flipped open his phone and dialled a taxi company.  
  
“Hello, Green Guy taxi service.” A bored-sounding female voice answered, and Goku didn’t blame her. Working on phones would be really really boring.  
  
“Uhhm…hi…can I have a taxi please?” He said, always hating how the taxi service worked. It seemed stupid to say you wanted a taxi at a taxi place; it was pretty much obvious why you rung. What else could you order from them? Pizza?!  
  
“Where are you?” The voice asked, monotonous in the tone being used, nails tapping at the other end.  
  
“At the Phoenix pub.” He answered, feeling – somehow – rude to be calling, even though that was the whole point of her job. She was making him feel like a moron.  
  
“Where are you going?” He paused, then read out the teacher’s address, his eyes moving again to watch Vegeta enjoying the sunset, unable to keep a smile from his face. “It’ll be there in five minutes.” The lady informed him, then hung up, though he didn’t notice, too busy staring at his teacher – who had began trying to balance on one hand on top of the table, his body suspended in the air – finding him fascinating.  
  
Soon enough, a taxi pulled up at the gates of the pub and he blinked, realising he still had his phone next to his ear, going red as he closed it and made his way over, resting his hand on Vegeta’s arm.  
  
“Taxi’s here…” He said quietly, watching as Vegeta relaxed and got down, grasping his arm and holding it to his chest, his head resting on Goku’s shoulder again. “Ahh…” The tall teen blushed, feeling a little uncomfortable, but he didn’t push the other away, moving towards the cab, trying not to think of how they looked to other people, climbing into the taxi and sitting down, going even redder as Vegeta hugged him close, seeming happy and content to be on him. “Uhm…hi…” He said to the driver, who merely raised an eyebrow at him, his skin a bright green, making Goku want to laugh at the lengths a company went to keep to a theme. Unluckily, the green man noticed his stare and huffed.  
  
“I was born this colour, alright?!” The teen tried to put his hands up in defence – something he had done since early childhood to any kind of attack – but found he couldn’t, Vegeta’s clinging stopping him from doing so. “Now, where are you going?”  
  
“I didn’t mean to stare…” Goku said sheepishly, embarrassed. “I just don’t see that kind of skin colour everyday…” The man seemed to forgive him, turning back to the road.  
  
“Alright kid.” Leaning forward, Goku showed him the CV, and pointed to the teacher’s address. The taxi driver paused, then looked back in at Vegeta, before saying nothing and looking back at the front, starting the drive to the small man’s home. Goku sat back and tried to look calmly out of the window, but he could feel Vegeta pressed fully against him, causing him to shiver from it, though he was not cold at all. He jumped when he felt the teacher move, a leg swinging over the top of his own, Vegeta’s face nuzzling his arm as the teacher seemed to doze off, the teen’s face going a bright crimson.  
  
Eventually, they pulled up outside a block of flats, the driver pressing buttons on a machine to calculate the fare, while Goku tried to extract his wallet from his pocket, his hand accidentally brushing the teacher’s crotch, making him gasp and pull it away, embarrassedly digging through his wallet.  
  
“How much do I owe you?” The teen asked, trying to ignore everything but the driver, biting his lip as he felt Vegeta shift, obviously awake, grasping his bicep and gasping, before whispering quietly to him, squeezing it as he spoke.  
  
“You’re strong, aren’t you?” Vegeta purred into his ear, pressing against him more firmly, the teen trying to stop blushing and concentrate on paying the driver.  
  
“Five pounds forty.” Goku passed over a ten-pound note and leant forward, truly sorry for staring earlier.  
  
“You can have a pound for a tip too, if you want…” He offered, noticing the taxi man look at him in shock for a moment, before a content smile grew on his face.  
  
“Thanks kid.” Goku couldn’t help but smile back. “The name’s Piccolo, you can ask specifically for me next time if you want.” Goku’s smile turned into a grin.  
  
“Okay.” Piccolo offered him his change, and as he took it from the other’s hand, he grinned. “I’m Goku, I’ll see you around.” Goku sat back and opened the cab door, calmly getting out and looking at the drunken flushed teacher in embarrassment, unsure if he could walk. “Come on Vegeta.” He offered his hand and went red when the teacher interlaced their fingers together, getting out on wobbly legs and almost falling over. A good-natured laugh came from the teacher’s lips as he giggled, grabbing Goku’s arm with both hands and clinging to it to try and stay up.  
  
Embarrassedly, Goku shut the cab door and waved to Piccolo, watching him drive off before turning back to his teacher and sighing gently.  
  
“I can’t…walk…” Vegeta gasped, bursting out into laughter and almost falling over from the force of his own amusement, Goku hurriedly wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist to keep him standing. It had gone completely dark since they had gotten into the taxi, and the midnight sky was like blue velvet strewn with glitter as they stood there, Vegeta’s eyes fixed on his own, Goku swallowing a lump in his throat. “Are you coming up?” The English teacher whispered, lifting a hand to stroke through his hair, causing Goku to almost drop him from shock. “Your hair looks blue…” Goku’s cheeks went pink as he tried to move away, wincing when Vegeta’s hands fisted in his hair for a moment. “It’s so soft…” Coughing, Goku managed to pull away, grasping Vegeta’s wrist and dragging him into the building, hearing the teacher chuckle. “Eager, are we?” Goku choked, then shook it off, heading to the lift, pulling Vegeta in after him and referring to the piece of paper before choosing the third floor, the doors closing and leaving them alone together in the lift.  
  
An awkward silence hung in the air between them, only the hum of the elevator giving any noise. Goku shifted nervously, giving Vegeta sideways looks every now and then, just waiting for the lift to stop and let them out, not feeling very comfortable being trapped in the small enclosed space with a guy who was flirting with him. Finally, the lift doors opened, and Vegeta latched onto his arm, smiling flirtily as they stepped out onto the corridor, Goku being tugged to the right, the teacher leading the way to his flat. He was dragged to the end of the hall, then hands wrapped around his torso, hugging him close.  
  
“The key’s in my pocket…but I can’t get it myself…” The smaller man purred softly, looking up at him with a look that made his cheeks burn in embarrassment. “Will you get them for me?” Goku gently pushed him away.  
  
“No, get them yourself.” The teen instructed, looking at him calmly, finding the teacher’s attitude unbelievable, but knowing he was drunk _and_ didn’t actually know who he was. He doubted Vegeta would be all over him in such a manner if he could remember, let alone if he were sober. The first meeting with him, and Goku had felt that he was a very careful man, who wouldn’t make any stupid decisions, and although he knew of the short man’s love-life, he still stuck by that feeling. Vegeta would not want to wake up the next morning in bed with him, and he knew it. “You need rest.” With what looked like a pout, Vegeta pressed closer to him, leaning towards him as if to kiss him – looking flirty and gorgeous and _so_ cute – Goku leaning away so it didn’t happen—  
  
Then the small teacher threw up over his clothes, shaking and panting, clinging to his shirt, luckily not getting any sick on himself. Goku just stared for a while, then shuddered as he felt the heat and wetness of it sinking into his skin and heard Vegeta rummage for his key.  
  
“I-I’m sorry…” It was a weak whisper, but he heard it, forcing a smile, though he knew his favourite shirt was most likely destroyed by it.  
  
“It’s okay…” He replied, refusing to look down, not wanting to know how bad the damage was. Vegeta fumbled to open the door and then fell in, landing on the floor and trying to get up, movements a little sluggish from too much alcohol, or the after-affect of throwing up so violently, Goku lifting him up by the waist, making sure not to press him to his shirt, even though that would be a more secure hold. “You alright?”  
  
“I-I feel sick…” Vegeta gasped, pulling from his grip to run into a different room – Goku presuming it was the bathroom – leaving Goku to come in and close the door himself. The apartment was nothing like he had imagined as he stood in the doorway, looking at the livingroom carefully. A huge silver television, big comfy armchairs, a sofa bed, a hi-fi system, a PS2, a tonne of games, DVD’s, CD’s…all scattered over the floor, looking a lot like his bedroom, the mess somehow comforting, looking around at the pale blue wallpaper, smiling to himself at the wooden flooring.  
  
It looked so modern.  
  
Moving, he went into the kitchen, the appliances all being of the same silver as the television, the wooden cabinets and drawers looking so simple, yet so nice in the calm, modern atmosphere. He noticed that the counter was made of a type of creamy marble, the rest being of the same wood as the cabinets, stools made of silver metal and creamy marble tops – obviously specifically designed to go with the table – around it, somehow making him smile. Vegeta had such an awesome apartment.  
  
He heard gagging noises and decided to stay away from the bathroom for a while, seeing two rooms at the other end of the apartment, unable to resist as he walked over, opening the one on the left to find Vegeta’s office.  
  
Bookshelves lined the walls; thick volumes on every shelf, a silver computer in the corner surrounded my smaller shelves of what seemed to be lesson plans and other various documents, a huge leather computer chair against the expensive-looking wooden desk with the computer and some candles on. There was another desk on the far side of the room, sans computer on it, huge amounts of paperwork littered over its surface, candles on it too and a regular small stool placed next to the desk, a small fridge between the two desks, appearing to have beer and lemonade inside. The floor was also wooden, and the walls were covered in a cream wallpaper covered with Chinese symbols, the light covered with a unique sort of shade, a tassel dangling from the bottom, two windchimes hanging on the ceiling too.  
  
It was immense.  
  
Swallowing, he turned the light switch on, setting a low light across the ceiling, making his heart thud in his chest at how nice it was. The atmosphere was so soothing to him that he felt he could work well in this room, and, silently, understood how Vegeta would like such a room. It practically radiated comfort at him, making him feel somehow like he were at home, the feeling of calm and familiarity in the air causing any tense part of him to relax, and a smile to form on his lips.  
  
Stepping out of the room and switching the light off, he turned to the other room, red as he knew that this would be the teacher’s bedroom, and knowing that Vegeta may not like the fact that he had snooped around his apartment, retreating from the door to go towards the bathroom to check up on the owner. He found him with his head resting on the rim of the toilet, too focused on how pale Vegeta looked to look around the room properly, not really caring to look at it anyway. He moved forward and touched the small man’s shoulder.  
  
“Are you okay?” The teen asked, keeping his voice sounding gentle as he squeezed the shoulder in front of him, worried when the teacher gave him no response. “Vegeta?” Shaking harder, the taller of the two frowned, sighing as he realised that Vegeta had passed out. “What am I meant to do now…?” Deciding that putting Vegeta to bed was his best bet, Goku stripped off his stained shirt, tossing it to the floor and picking up the smaller man, surprised at his weight, having expected him to be heavier, but not minding as he carried him towards the bedroom, noticing the sadness in Vegeta’s expression as he slept, his features calm, yet seeming so depressed that his heart felt like it was bleeding for him.  
  
As he reached the door, he swallowed again, noticing that Vegeta had managed to cover himself in sick too, going red as he realised he would have to strip the other before putting him in bed, opening the door to the bedroom quietly. As with the other rooms, the bedroom was – for all intents and purposes – a Heaven. The first things that he noticed were the blue-carpeted floor – the first room in the house to have one – and then the large bed in the centre of the room, covered in silky-looking sheets of a dark blue, the material shimmering from the light of the moon outside, the curtains matching the covers. Tall pine wardrobes and drawers were in the corner of the room, a bedside table to the left of the bed, a book upon it…  
  
Perfect.  
  
Nervously, he looked down at Vegeta again, before placing him on the floor and going red as he fell to his knees, unbuttoning the teacher’s shirt and throwing it into the hallway, the other’s chest bare, golden skin almost glowing from the light of the moon. His cheeks darkened at the sight, and his hands slowly moved to undo the other’s pants, closing his eyes, hoping to whatever gods were listening that the man was wearing underwear. Luckily for him, the small teacher was wearing a pair of white briefs, and although they were tight on the narrow hips, it was better than nothing. Goku picked him up again and moved over to the bed, laying Vegeta upon it, noticing him curl up and nuzzle his pillow, seemingly drifting off into an even deeper sleep.  
  
 _That’s cute…I didn’t expect him to do that…_ Goku fondly thought, then frowned at himself. This was his teacher; those types of thoughts were not meant to be directed towards him. _Stop thinking and go and get clean. I’m sure he won’t mind if I use his shower…_ The tall teen began to leave the room, pausing to pick up the other’s soiled clothes, before heading into the bathroom, to collect his shirt. Paying attention this time, he looked at the pale blue tiles, smiling to himself as he saw how much they looked like water, before letting his eyes stray to the cream bath and sink, the toilet matching them too, the shower curtain having dolphins all over it, the cabinets all made of wood, with white doors. It was such a pleasant bathroom to look at, even though he was looking for the place where Vegeta did his washing, pausing as he looked behind the door, grinning shyly at the fact that the washing machine and tumble dryer were in here. So odd.  
  
But who was he to complain? It was convenient for him.  
  
Stripping off the rest of his clothes, Goku put them all in the washing machine – all the fabrics being dark enough to wash together – and popped in a tablet, turning to the shower, swallowing as he realised he hadn’t got a towel, noticing one on the towel rack that looked big enough for him and shrugging it off. He climbed into the bath and pulled the shower curtain around it, in case Vegeta woke up and came in accidentally. Turning the hot water on, he could have purred as the spray hit his skin, the temperature feeling perfect to his cooled body. He rubbed his skin with his hands, looking at all the haircare products and shower gels and bath salts Vegeta had, going red as an image of Vegeta using them came into his head.  
  
Shaking his head, he got rid of the thought, keeping his eyes on the wall in front of him, his hands scrubbing over his skin methodically, ignoring the urge to look through everything the teacher had and getting out of the shower when he felt he was done. Stepping out, he pulled the towel from the rail, pulling it around his hips and tied the ends together around his waist securely. The teen went red as he noticed that the towel barely covered him, looking around and noticing Vegeta’s dark navy dressing gown, putting it on and tying it at the front, relieved that it was longer than the towel, feeling sleepy.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, he walked into Vegeta’s bedroom, seeing the smaller man still curled up, fast asleep, frowning as he pulled the covers over him, not wanting him to get a cold because of his forgetfulness. The double bed seemed to call to him as he did so, the silken sheets feeling good on his skin, making him want to crawl in and go to sleep himself, but he didn’t, unsure of how his teacher would react to it. Goku left the room silently and sat in one of the armchairs, gradually falling asleep even though it wasn’t very comfortable.  
  
He woke up when he needed to pee, dashing into the bathroom hurriedly and relieving himself, washing his hands after, not remembering where he was, and being so sleepy that he thought he was at home, drying his hands on the clothes he was wearing. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes, padding past the livingroom and going into the bedroom, Vegeta’s body being unnoticeable under the sheets, Goku going and climbing into the left side, not even pondering how different the house and bedroom were to his own.  
  
The teen closed his eyes and fell asleep again, completely oblivious.  
  
But he would pay for it tomorrow.


	7. A terrible shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic. 
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

Bright light shone in through blue curtains as the sun raised itself high into the cloudless air, the light falling across a double bed with two figures on it, causing the smaller of the two to stir, his bluish eyes opening and blinking at the sunlight, shielding them with his hand as he looked at an alarm clock, groaning at the fact that it was half past five in the morning, sitting up and rubbing his eyes to try and help them be able to see better. As he blearily looked around the room, taking in his surroundings, he felt an unusual pain over his body, yawning and getting out of his bed, not even noticing there was another person in the room. Padding over to the window, the teacher pulled the curtains across, blocking out most of the sunlight, turning around to get back into his bed when he saw a figure lying in it.  
  
His first instinct told him that it was his boyfriend, Cell, the aches in his body being from some rough sex the night before.  
  
But his mind told him that he and Cell had broken up now.  
  
He frowned, desperately trying to remember the night before, remembering that he had been at the Phoenix, remembering that he had been drinking shots and that some people had come to talk to him, but, for the love of god, he just could _not_ remember picking up a random stranger and bedding them. Gritting his teeth, he cursed how much he had drank, knowing that the person in his bed could literally be anyone, having been told on numerous occasions that he was a flirty drunk, silently praying that, if nothing else, the person in his bed had been as drunk as he, and did not want anything more than the one night it seemed they had shared.  
  
Swallowing and finding his throat to be rather sore, he knew that he wasn’t ready for any type of serious relationship just yet, his mind barely able to deal with having a one-night stand, as he couldn’t even remember it. He moved closer to the bed, only seeing a mop of spiky hair poking out from under the sheets, biting his lip as they seemed somehow familiar, his hand reaching to the dark covers and pulling them back, trying to see the mystery lover, to see if he knew who he was. The cover caught on something and he scowled, tugging it harder, before stopping. What if this person had a piercing and the cover was stuck on it? He doubted they’d appreciate him ripping it out to see their face when he should have already seen it the night before…  
  
An idea struck and he smiled to himself, crawling over the heavy sleeper to climb back into the bed and under the covers, moving closer and closer until he moved the last bit out of the way, seeing his dressing gown around a nice torso, smirking to himself as he saw the belt was almost undone, one of his towels laying over the waist, the position of the towel showing that the man – for it was actually a man, to his great delight – was not wearing anything else, in other words, buttnaked under the cover. Finally thinking to check, he noticed he was still wearing his own underwear, trying not to laugh at the idea of this bulky stranger waking up and finding himself in bed with another man. He knew the situation would not be funny – especially if the man were married and had kids – but he couldn’t help thinking that he may have slept with a straight man.  
  
With a grin on his face, Vegeta tried to decide what part of the man to look at next; his face or his… The teacher’s eyes settled on the towel for a moment, a dirty smirk settling over his features as a blush raised in his cheeks and he flicked his gaze away, to the other’s neck. It was probably better if he had the face to match the equipment first… He chuckled at the thought, then reached forward to touch the sheet covering the man’s face, becoming slightly agitated that it seemed the other did not want to be seen by him.  
  
Maybe this was some sort of sign.  
  
Maybe he had met this man at the Phoenix pub for a reason.  
  
In any case, Vegeta wanted to be able to put a face to the body that made him ache this way, his own face heating as he imagined how it could have been to make him feel so sore all over. Pushing away the lustful thoughts, he pulled the cover away, freezing up as he recognised the face.  
  
“K-Kakarott?!” It felt like a lead weight had dropped into his stomach as he stared at the peaceful face of the teenager beside him. He couldn’t believe he had slept with one of his students! It was strictly against the rules, and society held it in great taboo, and the worst thing was that they were both male.  
  
This would cost him his job if anyone else found out.   
  
Swallowing hard, Vegeta stopped thinking about himself to think of what such a thing would do to the teen, feeling horrible when he thought of the poor kid getting kicked out of school and ostracised by his family and friends for being gay, even though it was perfectly acceptable nowadays, the introduction of civil ceremonies so that homosexuals could have a type of marriage making people become more accustomed to the idea, but he knew there were still some people who were complete homophobes.  
  
Like his parents.  
  
When they had found out he was gay, they had completely disowned him, throwing out all his things and destroying pictures that had him in, breaking his heart. They had screamed vile things at him and tried to send him to therapy to try to ‘fix’ his ‘abnormality’, but Vegeta had held on, defying them and running away to live with Cell, his boyfriend, Cell’s parents being very supportive of them both, even paying Vegeta’s university fees, treating him like one of their own. He was paying them back for their kindness, of course, not wanting to feel as if he were in their debt.  
  
Closing away the painful memories, he tried not to think of what was going to happen with his paying-back of those fees, now that Cell had gotten someone else, knowing he should call Cell’s parents an discuss it, but still not feeling ready.  
  
And for the moment, he had bigger problems.  
  
What was he going to do about the student in his bed?  
  
It wasn’t like he was some random stranger that Vegeta could avoid; he had a lesson with him almost every day, if he remembered correctly. One word kept reverberating in his head over and over, but he strained himself from yelling it, not wanting to wake up the other and complicate the situation before he was ready to.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
His eyes closed in pain as his alarm began going off, the noise aggravating his previously-unnoticed pounding headache, putting his hands over his ears, eyes snapping open as he saw the teen sit up, yawning, reaching over and switching the alarm off, before blinking and realising where he was.  
  
Goku frowned as he looked over at the alarm to check the time, his vision blurry. Five am?! Dear _god_ , Vegeta got up early in the mornings… Pausing, he looked at the teacher, seeing him completely under the covers and frowning as he pushed himself under to look at him, blinking and smiling at him.  
  
“Hey, how are you feeling sir?” The look on the other man’s face seemed to be one of horror and regret, causing Goku to feel unnerved. “Hey…um…I didn’t mean to get in the bed…I-I was gonna sleep on the sofa, honest…I don’t know how I got here…” He tried to explain, laughing nervously as he thought that the teacher was horrified that he had gotten into his bed, completely oblivious to the thoughts running through the short man’s mind.   
  
“What are you talking about?” Vegeta asked softly, moving away from him and pulling the covers tightly around himself, looking as if he was freezing cold, though it was nice and warm in the apartment right now. Goku knew why he was doing it, however. It was highly unprofessional of him to be half-naked in bed with a student, no matter what the circumstances were, and the teen respected his common sense. To anyone else, it would look like they’d just had sex—  
  
 _Oh!_  
  
“Sir…please relax. We haven’t done anything against the rules.” He informed him, knowing now what the teacher had been freaking out about, the amount of drink he had consumed last night probably affecting his memory. He couldn’t help a small smile as he saw Vegeta relax a little, pleased that he could tell what had been bothering him. “I was at the Phoenix last night and my friends never turned up.” Vegeta frowned at him.  
  
“Going to the pub on a school night? I should think not!” Scratching his neck, Goku couldn’t help but laugh a little, finding it terribly amusing how…teacher-like the other was, even though that was his job. The smaller man’s frown deepened and he watched him fold his arms, the pose looking completely ridiculous under the thick sheets. “You should go home and get ready for school.” Goku couldn’t help rolling his eyes at the statement, ignoring it.  
  
“Why were you at the pub on a school night then, sir?” The teen asked, trying to keep an undertone of cheekiness out of his voice, just waiting for the other to try and give a decent excuse, receiving only silence. “Okay, don’t tell me that, but tell me why you’ve been skiving school!”  
  
The small teacher didn’t answer that either, just staring blankly at the purple wall, not saying a word.


	8. Arguments and promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

The minutes dragged by endlessly as Goku waited for an answer, even though he already knew why. It was obvious that it was because of the teacher’s harsh break up with his ex that Vegeta had not come in, had been drinking so much. Seemingly, the short man didn’t know how destructive the path he was walking down really was; a path of self-annihilation never did anyone any good. Goku just wanted to be able to help the smaller man, wanting to make him feel alright again and get back to doing his English A level with no other problems arising for either of them. He and his class would _not_ be able to pass the course at this rate, and it would reflect badly on the teacher if not one of them knew what they were doing.  
  
“…Sir, I think I have the right to know why I’m going to fail my AS1.” Goku said firmly, crossing his arms to emphasise that he wasn’t leaving until the teacher told him the truth. And also that he would wait as long as necessary for Vegeta to tell him, even miss school for that day himself. Still, he got no answer from the smaller man, angering him. “Dammit Vegeta!” At his name, the teacher jumped, looking at him with wide eyes as the tall teen gave him a dirty look. “Don’t you _care_ that all your students are going to fail without you??” Goku yelled, getting out of the bed, uncaring that his towel had slipped off his body, exposing him, too angry to even notice. “Can’t you see that we need you?! Why! Why aren’t you at school?!”  
  
Goku paused in his rant and looked at Vegeta, trying to calm down, his hands as fists next to his body as he glared at the small man, gritting his teeth when he saw Vegeta’s face flush a dark red, eyes much lower than his face. Scowling, he looked down to see what the shorter man was so embarrassed for and couldn’t help a blush from covering his cheeks as he pulled the dressing gown together and tied it, coughing.  
  
“…Uhm…” Vegeta looked up, his face bright red. “…You should go home, Mr Kirabiyaka.” It was a mere whisper, but Goku heard it, getting angry at the teacher for trying to make him go away with no answers, but also feeling oddly hurt that he had called him by his last name. There was only formality in the short man’s voice, and, more than anything, Goku was angered that the teacher dared to try and talk to him like a student when they weren’t at school, when Goku had helped him get back home last night, when he was practically ruining the teen’s future!  
  
When he was fuelled by anger, Goku always made a tonne of mistakes. There was the time in primary school2 when he had hit a boy much bigger than him because he had stolen his lunch and had been beaten up for it(not that he didn’t get the little shit back later), the time at home when he had bitten his father and had got bitten back twice as hard, and the time that he had had his pencil case stolen and when he had found the kid who had taken it, he had broken the kid’s arm and got into trouble with their parents and the school.  
  
This was one of those times.  
  
Without thinking, he coughed and began to speak.  
  
“Look Vegeta. No matter what you say, I’m not going until I’m ready to. You can’t tell me to go to school unless you’re going in yourself!” Goku growled, making Vegeta stare at him in shock. Obviously the smaller man did not expect the teen to snap and be so rude towards him, probably because he seemed like the nice type of student, unlike his brother. Scowling, Goku turned away from him, leaving the room, Vegeta following him, nervous of what he was up to. The tall teen knew that the teacher was following, and took his wet clothes from the washing machine, hurling them into the dryer angrily, putting it on the fastest drying program it had. He stood there, tapping his foot, trying to patient but failing, irritated by Vegeta’s silence and insistent suggestions that he leave. The teacher _owed_ him for last night; for his kindness in bringing him home and helping him into bed, and yet he wasn’t even acting grateful, just seeming annoyed and embarrassed by him, though he didn’t know why.  
  
“Mr Kirabiyaka…” Vegeta began quietly, his hands holding each other in what seemed to be a tight, awkward way, just angering the teen earlier at that formality _again_. “I cannot have you in my apartment all day. If you are going to school, then go, and if you are not, go home. I am not going to be held responsible for you skipping school.” Goku almost twitched.  
  
“Whatever.” He hissed, tone icy as the tumble dryer _finally_ finished, bending down and yanking his own clothes out, letting Vegeta’s fall onto the floor, storming past the small teacher again to go and get dressed in the bedroom, this time not being followed. “Shit.” He cursed, pulling off the dressing gown and flinging it to the floor, disrespectful. He yanked on his underwear and jeans, just putting his shirt around his shoulders, his arms through the sleeves, but leaving it unbuttoned as he went to look for his shoes.   
  
He found them in the hall, next to the teacher’s pair that he had worn last night, sitting on the floor to pull them on, checking his watch. Quarter to six. He had to go home now to be able to get changed and ready for school to get there on time, but he didn’t care. He was too pissed off with how Vegeta was acting towards him to be able to think straight. Quietly, the aforementioned teacher walked up to him, biting his lip wearing a large loose shirt that covered from his neck to halfway down his thighs.  
  
“Mr Kirabiyaka, I-” The smaller man began, but Goku cut him off, irritated.  
  
“I _know_ about what happened at the park.” Vegeta seemed to pale at those eight simple words, and took a step backwards from him, seeming afraid and mistrustful. He scowled as he got to his feet, moving towards the small teacher – who was walking backwards to the only exit from the flat – making Vegeta’s eyes widen as he thought that Goku was going to do something bad to him.  
  
“Don’t you come any closer!” Vegeta warned, his back hitting against the cool wood of his flat’s door, unaware of what it was or that he was preventing Goku’s departure. “Mr Kirabiyaka! Stop it!” Goku stopped walking towards the door and sighed, putting a hand on his forehead and shaking his head. “Just _how much_ do you think you know?!” Vegeta hissed, seeming slightly hysterical.  
  
“…I was there from before you got the phone call until Cell left and you were crying.” The teen stated, matter of fact. “And I would leave, but you are blocking the way out.” The teacher’s face went scarlet in mortification and embarrassment, as he sidestepped out of the way of the door, looking intensely nervous, his hands clasped together.  
  
“I…Kakarott…” Goku’s mood lightened a little at the acknowledgement of his name, making him turn to face the other. “…You won’t…tell anyone…will you?”  
  
“…” Goku didn’t say a word, turning back to the door.  
  
“Mr Kirabiyaka! Please tell me you won’t say anything! Promise me!” Vegeta begged, still in shock from him knowing, the teen having a feeling that the teacher would do almost anything to stop him from breathing a word about what had happened, what he had witnessed, what he had done. But he had no reason to tell anyone anything; it wasn’t anyone else’s business but theirs now, and Goku had never liked it when people had messed in his affairs before.  
  
“It isn’t my place to talk about your life.” He replied simply, opening the door with ease, ready to step out when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back in, a warm body pressing up against him from behind, hands hugging him around his chest, the body shaking. “I promise I won’t say a word.”  
  
“Thank you…” The small man whispered, then let go, going into the bathroom, leaving him to let himself out.   
  
With a sigh, he began to walk from the apartment, before realising he had no clue where he was. The teen pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Green guy’s taxi service again, the same woman being on the line as last night, still sounding bored and moody.  
  
“Hello, Green Guy taxi service.” The dull, droning, uninterested voice said, making him laugh nervously.  
  
“Hi, can I have a taxi please?” He asked again, waiting for her response.  
  
“Where are you?” He paused as he looked at the tall building, amused that she said the same things as last time.  
  
“Well, I’d like to suggest that Piccolo should pick me up, if he can. Tell him it’s Goku, he’ll know where I am.” He heard her sigh loudly in exasperation, then press some buttons on a machine. Silence lasted about thirty seconds before she spoke again.  
  
“He said he’d be along in five minutes.” She said, yawning, irritating him.  
  
“Okay, thanks.” The teen replied, then hung up on her before she had the chance to hang up on him, grinning at his childish – yet entirely satisfying – win. Beaming like an idiot, he leaned against a streetlamp pole, looking down the road that he was sure the cab driver would take, jingling his money in his pocket.  
  
Suddenly, he heard wheels coming down the road, the sky still quite dark as the cab stopped in front of him, and Piccolo’s head looked at him through the glass of the window pane, smirking. Happily, he climbed into the back of the car, just smiling at the taller man, making him turn to talk to him.  
  
“Hey Goku. Where are you off to?” He asked, both grinning.  
  
“To the pub again!” Goku laughed, making Piccolo raise an eyebrow ridge. “I’ll walk home from there.”  
  
“Just tell me where you live, okay? It’s faster.” Piccolo replied, shaking his head and making the teen laugh louder.  
  
“I was kidding!” Goku insisted, then told him the address, the taxi speeding off in the right direction, turning left at the next set of traffic lights.  
  
From the window of his apartment, the teacher watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1AS – In England, there are two years to get an A level. The first year is called an AS, and counts as half of an A level even if a student drops the course for the second year. The second year is called an A2, and is basically a continuation of an AS, only much harder. At the end of this year, you get one A level and the AS is part of it.
> 
> 2Primary school – English term for Elementary school.


	9. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

Trying to sneak into your house at half past six in the morning never seems like a good move. No matter what you do or don’t do, someone always notices that you came home very late. Either it’s the fact that your keys are in the door when everyone wakes up and goes for breakfast, the fact that the milk has been brought in, the fact that the door opening and closing woke someone up, or, if you’re really unlucky…  
  
Your dad stayed up all night in the livingroom, waiting for you to get home.  
  
“KAKAROTT! WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?!” Bardock roared, the very second that Goku had closed and locked the door behind him, making sure his keys were in his pocket and that he had left the milk outside, tip-toeing to the stairs, jumping out of his skin at the loud yell, covering his ears before his eyes widened and he dashed madly up the stairs, his father chasing not too far behind him. Slamming the door to his and Turles’ bedroom, he dived into the available bed…  
  
The door almost burst off the hinges when the tall doctor1 burst his way through, his eyes scanning over both beds, both figures appearing to be sleeping soundly, nothing making it easy to identify which twin was in which bed. Bardock smirked in triumph as he saw a booted foot poking out from under the cover of Goku’s bed, walking over slowly and yanking out the teen, dropping him on the floor.  
  
“Ow! Fucking hell!” Turles yelled, rubbing his head where it had hit the metal end of the bed, giving a dirty look in his father’s direction, his vision blurry enough to think it were is twin. “Kakarott, you fucking wanker! So _what_ if I was sleeping in your goddamn bed?? Get over it already!” Waking properly, Turles paused, finally noticing it was his father, who had an angry twitching look in his eye, like he hadn’t slept all night and was majorly pissed off. The slightly-younger twin swallowed nervously, then backed away, trying to dart around him to leave the room, his father grabbing the scruff of his jacket, glaring.  
  
“How dare you speak towards me in such a way, child?!” Turles flinched and let the jacket slide down his arms, squirming when it bunched around his elbows.  
  
“S-Sorry!!” Bardock dropped him onto the floor, losing interest in him as he stalked over to the other bed, pulling the sheet from the figure, seeing Goku wincing and covering his face to ward off any blows.  
  
“So where were _you_ last night? Why didn’t you fucking call?!” Bardock yelled, grabbing Goku’s jacket and pulling him towards him, angry. “You didn’t tell anyone where you were going! ‘To the pub’ you said! On a school night??”  
  
Previous experience told the teen to keep his trap shut. When his father was like this, there was no chance to explain, no way to escape, no way to even reason with him. When sleep-deprived, his father was well worth fearing, though when he had plenty of sleep, he was not, and anything done would generally pass by him and he’d ignore it, or just get a little mad. But the look in his father’s eyes right now was _demanding_ answers, and he usually didn’t dare not to tell the truth, but he couldn’t this time, so he kept his mouth shut. His father had always known when he was lying, and he never could hide that fact.  
  
“Dammit Kakarott, just answer the man!” Turles yelled, then fled the room, not wanting to see what was going to happen to his twin, knowing it would not be pretty.  
  
“…I went to the Phoenix…?” Goku whispered, half to his father and half to himself, the tone of panic in his voice making his father disbelieve him, shaking him about.  
  
“You couldn’t stay there until six o’clock in the fucking morning!” Bardock growled, making Goku dizzy with the shaking, his eyes blurring and stopping him from seeing very well. “I’ll ask one more time!” The doctor growled. “Where were you??” Goku couldn’t speak. He didn’t know what lie to pass off to his father, and he knew that his dad would _not_ believe him unless he sounded sure of himself and could look him in the eye, but he had always been a terrible liar, and time had not helped him to remedy this problem. Looking up at his dad’s face, he swallowed.  
  
“…I was meant to be going with Yamcha, Tien and Krillin, but they couldn’t make it.” He said, stalling as he thought of an excuse, the fact that he was trying to tell his father making Bardock more patient. “So…I was there and I met a girl who I know well who let me stay over…I meant to call, honest!” He lied, the last part being true, able to look his dad in the eyes as he said it, relieved yet nervous as a dark look crossed Bardock’s face.  
  
“I see.” Flinching a little, Goku knew his punishment was about to come up. Maybe he’d have to do the dishes for a month, or tidy the whole house top-to-bottom…maybe he’d have to cook everyone’s dinner for a few weeks… “You’re grounded.” Goku’s jaw dropped in horror. He could deal with almost _anything_ , but not that! It was so unfair!!  
  
“But dad-!” He began, trying to get out of it.  
  
“No buts, Kakarott! You will eventually learn how to behave in my house!” Throwing the teen to the floor, Bardock growled. “Now fucking get ready for school!” Goku watched as his father left the room, gritting his teeth in anger. Goddammit! It wasn’t even his fault!  
  
Needing to get some anger out, he switched on his PS2 and put in Tekken Tag Tournament and selecting his two favourite characters – Jin Kazama and Yoshimitsu – proceeded to play arcade mode, smashing the hell out of the challengers, grinding his teeth together the entire time, too pissed off to think properly, let alone get ready for school. He didn’t want to go in today, didn’t see the point, was so tired it was aggravating his senses and reaction times, almost yelling at the game when he nearly lost, quickly switching character and kicking the challenger’s ass.  
  
As he was playing, he didn’t notice Turles slowly enter the room and creep up on him, looking over his shoulder at the game.  
  
“Where were you, then?” Jumping in shock at Turles’ seemingly sudden appearance, he dropped the controller, staring in horror as his character was beaten, game over flashing on the screen. “Woah, you sure suck today!” His twin said, sounding rather happy, causing the slightly-older of the two to want to punch him in the face, his anger building instead of decreasing like he had wanted it to. Turning off the game, Goku twisted around, fury flaring in his eyes.  
  
“None of your damn business, and shut up!” He hissed, replying to both things his little brother had said, getting to his feet moodily and moving to get changed, irritated when Turles didn’t leave, merely watching him. “Goddamn it, stop fucking perving on me and _get out_!!” He demanded, unnerved, not wanting to take off his jeans when Turles was in the room. The response he got was a smirk as Turles began to move closer to him, Goku’s eyes narrowing as he put his orange shirt on a hanger, fully aware of where Turles was.  
  
“Why are you so bothered about me being in here?” Turles whispered, almost pressed up against his back, making Goku’s eye twitch in an insane way as his brother continued. “I’ve seen you change before…” A hand touched his ass and he turned around, punching his brother in the face, sending him flying to the floor.  
  
“How _dare_ you! Enough is enough! Once it’s funny, but it’s just getting annoying now!” Goku hissed, enraged by his twin’s insistence to continue the irritating prank, his eyes burning his irritation into the other’s face. “Stop your damn joke now, got it??” Turles looked up at him quietly, then got up, swiftly leaving the room, somehow making the tall teen feel bad about hitting him. But he had had enough of the game, and the longer he let it go on, the angrier he would get…and the harder he would lash out. He knew it was for the best that he stopped the annoying thing as soon as possible, and the knowledge of that calmed him a little, made him feel less guilty.   
  
Sighing, he finished getting changed and frowned, before going to watch the television, noticing Radditz already on the sofa, a music channel on. He sat next to his brother and watched the video about an almost naked woman pole-dancing to one of The White Stripes’ songs, liking the way that her body moved and slinked around the pole, unable to stop a grin from covering his face. His older brother was clenching his fists, arms crossed tightly over his chest, worrying the teen as he looked at him. Radditz had been in a bad mood yesterday too…since they had gone back to school in fact… Goku frowned as he looked at him, trying to figure out what as wrong.  
  
“Kakarott! Do you fucking mind not _staring_ at me like that?!” His brother snapped, getting up and kicking him in the leg, making him yelp and grab it, rubbing it as his brother stormed out of the room, leaving him confused. He had no idea what the hell was going on. His mood didn’t improve as he lifted the leg of his school pants and looked at his shin, knowing that there was going to be a rather large, rather ugly bruise forming on there at some point. Dammit. Radditz had completely overreacted about him looking at him; there had been no need to kick him at all, but the older brother probably didn’t know that he was worried about him…  
  
Turles popped his head around the livingroom door and saw him, speaking in a monotonous voice, sounding bored and uninterested.  
  
“Dad says breakfast is ready and that you should eat.” Then, the younger twin’s head disappeared and Goku sighed, feeling guilty. That was the voice Turles used when he was hurt or upset about something; which was not very often, and Goku knew for a fact that when the other was using it, it was because he couldn’t help it. His little brother couldn’t even pretend to be happy.  
  
With a heavy sigh, the teen allowed his pants leg to fall back down and got up from the settee, unable to stop another deep sigh as he turned off the television and reluctantly moved toward the kitchen, still angry at being grounded, but the anger fading slowly to be replaced with guilt for what he had done to Turles. But it wasn’t even his fault, and he had to show Turles that he had to stop it before the youngest of the pair went too far with it and tried to do something much worse than a harmless kiss.  
  
 _Though I technically wouldn’t say that it was ‘harmless’…_ Goku thought to himself, leaving the livingroom and entering the kitchen, noticing his dad was not present at the table, thankful for such a small blessing as he sat at the seat between Radditz and Turles, picking up the cereal and pouring some into his bowl.  
  
The silence at the table was awkward. After eating for five minutes, Goku knew that Turles would say or do something amusing; he always did, for the youngest sibling disliked the awkward silences as much as he did, if not more.  
  
But this time there was nothing.  
  
No jokes, no laughter, no random phrases…  
  
Nothing.  
  
And it was worrying.  
  
Chewing his cereal slowly, the tall teen looked down at his food, not liking the tension between them all, feeling like he owed them both an apology, even if Turles was freaking him out and Radditz had overreacted to being looked at, he felt oddly responsible for their silence. After another short while, the silence was irritating him and he couldn’t take it anymore, seeing his twin just eating a piece of toast, completely ignoring him.  
  
“…What lessons do you have today, Turles?” He asked, trying to gain at least one person’s attention and get rid of the horrible silence, but not even receiving a look of acknowledgement, let alone a conversation. Frowning, he put his hand on his twin’s shoulder, only to have it pushed away as his brother got up from the table and left the room, obviously not in the mood to talk to him. He sighed.  
  
“Dammit Kakarott, no one has time to waste talking to _you_ , so shut up!” Radditz growled, yet again lashing out at him verbally before walking off, leaving him alone at the table, looking down. He didn’t know why everyone was so upset, or why they were taking it out on him; it wasn’t like he did things to hurt them every day. The tall teen got to his feet and began clearing the table in silence, scraping the uneaten food off the plates and into the bin, before putting the plates themselves in the dishwasher and giving the table and sides a quick wipe, hoping that it would please his dad, if no one else.  
  
Feeling uncharacteristically down, the teen looked at his watch, sighing again. It was already time for school, and he was just so tired that he didn’t want to go, wanting to copy his dad and go to bed. The only problem with that was that his dad was working a night shift at the hospital tonight, and that his dad actually needed the sleep so he could do his job efficiently, and Goku’s work was at school in the daytime. Goku slowly padded into the hallway, looking for his schoolbag, before remembering that he had left it next to his bed before he had gone out, rushing up the stairs to get it, almost colliding with his younger twin, their faces barely an inch apart when he finally managed to stop going forward, Turles having frozen in place when he had seen him.  
  
“S-Sorry! I’m in a rush.” Goku explained, his cheeks going red as he dodged around the other, pausing before hugging him briefly. “I shouldn’t have reacted so badly before Turles, I’m sorry.” Letting go, he dashed back into their bedroom, scooping his bag up off the floor and grabbing a jacket, running back out onto their landing, seeing Turles gone as he practically dived down the stairs, Radditz seeing him and looking about to yell at him for his brashness, Goku ignoring him as he pulled on his jacket and prepared to leave the house.  
  
“You should be more careful! That’s dangerous, you stupid moron!” Radditz yelled, grabbing his shirt and shaking him. “Dad would kill me if you got hurt, so _behave_ , damn you!” Squirming away, Goku managed to free himself from the seeming death-grip, not a scratch on him as he opened the door and ran out into the dreary day. The sky was overcast with grey clouds, looking as if it were about to rain, causing the teen to sigh as the sky seemed to reflect his mood. Plodding down the long road to school, he tried not to think about what was happening at home, or between him and the English teacher, finding nothing to think on except his neglected homework, groaning as he realised what trouble he would be in.  
  
But it was only Drama homework, and, as the best Drama student – or so that teacher told him – he was sure that he would be forgiven for not doing it just the once. For some reason, he felt like he was forgetting something, but he just couldn’t figure out what, shaking his head as he walked listlessly towards school, a tree seeming to attack him as he walked past, hands grabbing his sides.  
  
“ _Ah_!!” He yelled, twisting in the grip to see his younger twin, who was grinning, a crude-looking scouter on his face, the white part made out of plastic, Goku looking closer to see screws in it. So _that_ was what that screwdriver was for! “Turles!” He said, embarrassedly, glad there was no one else around to witness this humiliation, pulling back. “That scouter looks…uh…quite good actually.” He admitted, reaching out to touch it, only to have his twin grab his wrist.  
  
“Don’t touch it, it isn’t quite stable enough yet.” The slightly-younger boy warned, then let go of his wrist, making Goku sweatdrop.  
  
“Then why are you wearing it?”  
  
“I’m just testing to see if it works, and for how long it will stay on without interferences so I know what to do to make it sturdier and keep it on all the time.” His brother explained, shrugging, as if it was obvious to anyone and that wearing a piece of plastic like that on your head was a perfectly normal thing. Goku sweatdropped.  
  
“Does it work?” He asked, starting to walk, knowing his twin would follow him, not expecting it to work, or for it ever to work, but glad that Turles was actually talking to him.  
  
“Well, not yet.” Turles said quietly, looking forward, on Goku’s right, the scoutered side of his face next to his twin’s, allowing him to have a better look without touching. “But I will make it work…one day.” The older twin couldn’t help a smile at the younger’s words, secretly praising the other’s determination. Turles had never really behaved long enough for people to know how smart he was, but even Goku thought that making a real scouter would be too difficult for his brother. To make a real one would require massive engineering techniques, and high computer skills, and although he knew Turles was studying those for A level, he didn’t think that it was the sort of thing an A level student could create; it would probably take someone with a Masters2 to even be able to conceive how to put it all together and in working order, and if that were possible, Goku was sure that there would already be scouters out on the market.  
  
“I’m sure you will Turles.” He half-lied, believing that if anyone could do it, it would definitely be his brother, but also somewhat unsure whether his brother would be capable to do it at all. There was nothing wrong with encouraging his twin to use his brain, and this was a kind of educational experience that Turles was doing, so he supposed it was okay to encourage his creativity and determination.  
  
Besides, if Turles did get it to work, it would be a fun thing to use around girls…  
  
His brother looked at him funnily, as if reading his mind, then burst out laughing.  
  
“Kakarott, you pervert! The scouter I’m making doesn’t show you women’s body statistics3!” Turles clutched at his own sides and stopped walking, feeling like he was almost breaking a rib from laughing so hard. “If you need to know things like that about women, you should find out yourself and bed them on your own! No, this scouter measures power level and intelligence!” Goku sweatdropped.  
  
“And how is it meant to do that?” There was silence for a moment.  
  
“…I’m not sure yet.” Turles admitted, grinning. “But there’s different types of brain waves, and maybe the amount of brain waves you transmit says your intelligence level?” Goku tilted his head, thinking on the idea for a moment. From what he had heard about the human brain, that idea kind of did make sense, but first, Turles would have to see whether there was a positive correlation between brainwave activity and IQ, then figure out how to make the device pick up on the waves…  
  
“It does sound interesting though…” Goku said, beginning to walk again, his twin in tow. “I mean, from the stuff in that Psychology textbook of yours…” Turles nodded next to him, his arms crossed as they both walked down the road.  
  
“Yeah, I think I could do that…put in a sensitive type of brainwave measuring device into it…” Turles said thoughtfully, both twins on the same wavelength of ideas. “I should probably just limit it to brainwave activity and make sure it can say how far away people are…it’d probably come in useful if I become a criminal.” His younger twin added, making Goku stare at him with wide eyes. “I’m just kidding! Gee Kakarott, have a sense of humour!” Goku faked a laugh, pretending to be amused; although Turles had sounded so serious that he didn’t put the idea past him. Maybe Turles would be a criminal when he was older…  
  
Finally, their school came into sight, and, looking at his watch, Goku realised that they were already five minutes late, Turles noticing also as they ran hurriedly up to the building and through the doors leading into the entrance hall, dashing like madmen up the stairs and parting at the end of the corridor to run into their separate forms.  
  
The reason they were in separate forms was because of the younger Kirabiyaka’s obsession with swapping seats and confusing teachers. When they were in the same form, and one was skiving – usually Turles – the other – usually Goku – would cover for him and pretend to be him, so the register said he were in, as well as himself, so that a phonecall would not go home to ask where one of them was. It had been the current Headteacher’s idea to put them in separate forms, when she had grown altogether too angry and bored of sorting out their antics. And this idea had stopped the two skiving form, at least.  
  
“See you later Turles!” Goku yelled to his brother, then opened the door to his form room, grinning as he ran to sit with his friends, laughing at Yamcha for last night’s problem, completely ignoring his form tutor as he tutted and gave him a late mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Doctor – If I haven’t already mentioned, I made Bardock into a doctor for this fic. The reason I did this is because it gives him random work hours and gives a good wage, as well as making him really smart.
> 
> 2Masters – A higher level of degree. Usually taken after completing a course at university, extremely difficult to obtain.
> 
> 3Women’s body statistics – In the game SimGirl(which I do not own), the scouter is used to say the height, weight, bust, waist, etc sizes of girl’s bodies, what they like and don’t like, and other various things and is used so that the player can bed the girl(or whatever, I really don’t remember it so well).
> 
> -
> 
> AS – Advanced Subsidiary  
> A level – Advanced level
> 
> It just means it’s a more advanced qualification than the previous ones in England (GCSE – General Certificate of School education, I think).


	10. The last straw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

“Oh shut _up_ , Goku!” Yamcha growled in warning as his friend continued to laugh at his misfortune the previous night, wanting to wring his neck to silence him, trying to stop his eye from twitching. Tien noticed the warning signs in Yamcha’s body language and nudged Goku in the side, trying to make him stop, Krillin watching quietly, mildly amused. “I mean it Goku! Shut your trap!” Yamcha hissed, the tall teen finally paying attention to him and stopping his laughter, but not hiding a huge knowing grin from plastering over his face, annoying the other long haired teen, but not as much as the laughter had.  
  
“Okay, okay! I’ve had my fun.” Goku said cheekily, causing Yamcha to shake his head at the expression of glee on the other’s face, finding it unbelievable that he let him get away with it. “Besides…” Goku began to add, pausing. “I got grounded too…” Yamcha, Krillin and Tien winced, all hating the idea.  
  
“Do you know how long for?” Krillin asked, pitying him.  
  
“No…” Goku frowned. “My dad didn’t tell me.”  
  
It was always a bad thing when his dad didn’t tell him how long he was grounded for. Last time, Bardock had kept him grounded for over a month, driving the teen and all his friends crazy for ages, Goku missing out on one of _the_ best parties that had ever taken place around their area, the tall teen still not forgiving his dad for it, even though it had been almost two years since that event.  
  
The worst part about him being grounded was not that he couldn’t go out at night – even though that was pretty damn annoying – but rather that he had to be at home twenty minutes after school had ended, or he was in trouble. It didn’t matter if a teacher had held him back to talk to him, or there had been a car accident and he had had to take a different route home, his father still yelled at him and punished him further, the excuse being that it was his own fault for getting himself grounded.  
  
All three of his sons thought that Bardock was way too strict on them, but they didn’t dare disobey the much older man, for fear of being grounded for longer than they had already been given.  
  
“Dammit Goku, your dad’s so fucking harsh!” Yamcha spat, now in a bad mood. “I only got grounded for three days, I mean, come _on_! He’s so unfair!” The tall teen looked down.  
  
“I know.” He hissed through gritted teeth, the anger he had from before rising up in him again as he heard his form tutor telling the class about what charity events were on that week, not really paying attention but hearing the sound of his voice. “But there’s nothing I can do!” The bell went for first lesson and the teenagers got up from their seats, walking towards the doorway.  
  
“What lesson you got now, Goku?” Krillin asked, walking to his left as they carried on down the corridor. The tall teen pulled his timetable out of the top pocket on his navy shirt and his eyes narrowed a little as he checked.  
  
“English. Room 2B.” Goku hissed, irritated that it had to be English first lesson, annoyed and wanting Vegeta to be in. If he didn’t turn up today, the tall teen had decided that he was going to drop the subject and pick another; like ICT or something that the teacher _would_ turn up to and he wouldn’t get tangled up in their life if he was in their class. Turning to look over at Yamcha, he saw his younger twin waiting for him at the top of the stairs, smiling at him.  
  
“Well, I have maths, so I’ll see you later, buddy.” Yamcha said, heading down the corridor to their left, Tien following him as they had the same lesson together. Krillin sighed softly and began to make his way away from Goku too.  
  
“And I have to go to biology, so I’ll see you at break.” Krillin explained, patting him on the back before leaving him on his own and letting him catch up to Turles. When he got to the end of the corridor, he smiled widely at his brother, having to fake happiness to cover up all his anger, very much used to bottling up his emotions since he was a kid.  
  
He had first started to bottle up his emotions when he was about nine years old.  
  
His mother had died that year in a horrible car accident on the way to pick up him and his brothers from their primary school. The day had seemed like a normal summer’s day; the sky a brilliant blue with a scorching hot sun and barely any clouds… It had been one of the best days of his life until the afternoon when he had reached the school gate and heard a screeching of tires as he watched a huge jeep crash into his mother’s car, dropping his schoolbag on the pavement in horror as he saw her die. He had been the first child out of the gates and no other child got to see her die except him.  
  
Everything had been a blur after that; his brothers arriving and yelling as they saw the blood on the windshield.  
  
He vaguely remembered Turles bursting into tears and clinging to Radditz’ shirt, knowing that was the last time his brother had ever cried. As the youngest, their mother had always spent a lot of time with Turles; their dad not bothering much with him, too busy being a doctor to care for any of them properly, but Goku had always had Radditz.  
  
And that one day had changed it all.  
  
“Switching seats today?” Turles asked him, pulling him from his memory, a mischievous grin on his face as they began to walk down the stairs, the hallway rather empty as Goku’s form tutor always let them out later than other forms. Goku pushed the horrible memory out of his mind as he looked at his brother, remembering how heartbroken he had been, hating that. It had been since that day that Turles had made so much trouble, the pranks and jokes being done for attention, as his father practically ignored him unless he was being naughty.  
  
Suddenly, a few year sevens scuttled past them in a large group, like cockroaches and he was distracted from the memories, remembering how he had been when he was that small in a new school, before scowling and answering his younger twin’s question.  
  
“…I don’t know. I get the feeling that Mr Hanayaka won’t be in today.” The older twin replied, shrugging. “He may have had an accident or something.” Goku crossed his arms moodily, glaring at the floor on the way there, Turles frowning at him and nudging him.  
  
“What makes you say that?” Not wanting to say, Goku fell silent, worrying his younger twin, who said nothing as they walked down another long corridor, the tension hanging in the air unnerving them both, but neither knowing what to say. The younger of the two kept glancing at the other, biting his lip, as they turned a corner, stopping him. “Kakarott, talk to me. Why do you think that?” Yet again, Goku walked past him, sighing.  
  
“You’ll see.” After a short while, they reached the classroom, giving each other a glance before walking in to see the other students signing a register and leaving the room. Goku gave Turles a knowing look, looking pissed off as he wrote his name, then his brother’s. “I told you. Dammit, we’re not going to pass if this keeps up!” Goku hissed, ready to leave, stopping when Bra walked into the room, dressed in a long-sleeved red shirt and a black mini skirt, putting her hands on her hips as she shook her head, her hair up for once.  
  
“Is he off _again_?” Turles looked over her body appreciatively, nodding as Goku shook his head at his brother, moving towards the door.  
  
“Yeah, he is. Have fun failing your English A level this year.” Goku told her, somewhat harshly, leaving the room and Bra there to look after him, shocked.  
  
“Your brother’s…optimistic…” She said sarcastically, moving over to write her name on the paper, bending down just enough for Turles to see her white underwear, grinning.  
  
“Say, Bra…what are you doing this lesson…?”  
  
Goku stormed down the hallways angrily, his temper flaring with no way to stop it. He wanted to hit Vegeta in the face so hard that the teacher would not wake up for a week, and then wake up with a black eye and a terrible headache. He did not like the fact that he had so many English lessons a week that were being wasted as ‘frees’ because his teacher was too upset over a break up with a wanker!  
  
It was pissing him off so badly that he was getting to the point where he would punch _anyone_ if they so much as looked at him funnily.  
  
He didn’t look where he was going, and crashed into a large chest, seeing Brolli looking at him, swallowing his anger as he moved out of the burly PE teacher’s way. Brolli had never really liked him that much, and always took the opportunity to make him clean the equipment and put it away, or demonstrate things to the class that were embarrassing, and Goku did not want to get on his bad side about now. Since he had missed the first lesson, Brolli had been unnecessarily harsh towards him, only leaving him alone when the other PE teacher – Nappa – told him to lay off, looking more irritated each time.  
  
“Kirabiyaka…” The tall teacher growled, looking even more annoyed than usual, Goku’s existence seeming to make him angry all by itself. “Watch where you’re going!” The teen kept his gaze on the floor, nodding quietly, knowing the other hated to look at him and hear his voice. “Look at me when I’m telling you off!” The much older man hissed, grabbing his shirt, Goku’s eyes widening at the aggression, the corridor clear, much to Brolli’s liking.  
  
“Brolli, let go of Mr Kirabiyaka.” A voice called, Nappa suddenly appearing near them, as if like magic. Gritting his teeth, the taller of the two teachers let Goku’s shirt go, grumbling to himself as the bald one grabbed onto his arm, forcing a smile to Goku. “Move along Kakarott, I need to talk to Mr Brolli.” Gladly, Goku nodded and began to walk at a quick pace out of the corridor, looking back over his shoulder briefly to see the smaller one hugging the other, blinking before looking back ahead and leaving the building.  
  
He decided when he was outside, that he was going to the Spar, walking over towards it slowly, looking around for any signs of the ‘Ginyu Force’, luckily noticing that they were probably in a lesson. Scowling, he went straight to the freezer and pulled out an ice cream, taking it to the counter and paying, immediately ripping of the wrapper and eating it, in such a bad mood that he could not help himself. The lady at the counter knowingly watched him, resting her elbows on the desk and holding her chin in her hands as she smiled at him.  
  
“Hey kid, what’s wrong?” Goku pulled the stick out of his mouth and put it in the wrapper, her face going a bit red as she realised just how quickly he had eaten that, and wondering if he was going to be alright. The tall teen looked over at her and sighed, dropping his rubbish into the bin, shaking his head.  
  
“You really don’t want to hear about my problems, miss. But thanks for the offer.”  
  
“You can talk to me, you know. I may only be a cashier, but I might be able to help…” She added, sounding a little upset that he didn’t want to talk, watching as he shook his head again.  
  
“I just know too much about someone, that’s all…” He said truthfully, just wanting to be left alone for a while. “I have to go, I’m going to be late for lesson…” Lying, Goku escaped from the shop, heading back over to the school, sighing softly as he re-entered the building, heading to go to his drama lesson, Vegeta still being on his mind.  
  
He had only seen him a few hours ago, but Goku was worried. What if Cell knew where he lived? What if the horrible man went back to torture the teacher over the break-up? Who knew what the man would do then?  
  
The small teacher could do _anything_.  
  
With a frown, he stopped walking to drama, scuffing his shoes on the polished floor as he found a window, looking in the direction he felt Vegeta’s stylish flat was in.  
  
If the small teacher wasn’t in soon, he would go and visit him again to make sure he was okay.


	11. An angry visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

The twin Kirabiyakas walked down the corridor slowly, the older of the two with crossed fingers, wishing the teacher were in. The younger teen just walked towards the lesson, sighing gently, as he was somehow getting bored of having free lessons, the past two days getting on his nerves. He had no idea why their teacher wasn’t in, and one good look at his brother showed him that Goku really did know why the small man wasn’t in, Turles becoming very interested in the relationship between his twin and the teacher, frowning as his brother hadn’t even told him, just getting more irritable as the days went on.  
  
“…Are you ever going to tell me why you wanted Mr Hanayaka’s address? Or are you just going to get mad again that he isn’t in?” Turles asked, becoming bored of being in the dark about something he wanted to know. It wasn’t often that his brother could hide secrets from him, and he had never done it this well, making the younger Kirabiyaka think it was serious, frowning at him. “You know you can talk to me, right?” His brother paused his thoughts, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Uh…thanks…” They finally reached the classroom of 2B, and Goku took deep breaths, trying to calm down as he rested his palm on the handle, opening the door quickly, getting mad at what he saw.  
  
The room was empty, a piece of paper being left on the teacher’s desk for another register.  
  
The teacher wasn’t in.  
  
Again.  
  
Clenching his fists, Goku stormed out of the classroom, not even signing his name on the paper, leaving Turles standing in the empty room on his own, watching after him, before moving over to the register and sighing, writing down both their names. He knew where his older twin had gone.  
  
“ _Dammit Vegeta! Get over it already!_ ” Goku yelled as he ran down the corridors, his schoolbag smacking against his thighs and just making him angrier, gritting his teeth as he charged out of the school’s reception and out of the gates, a car swerving to miss him as he dashed mindlessly across the road, fuelled by anger alone. He was determined to run to the teacher’s house, determined to get his hands on him and force the damned teacher to get his ass to school and do his bloody job.  
  
It wasn’t fair. To him, to the other students in the class, to Vegeta himself, even to the school, it was unfair. The school was paying Vegeta good money to come in and teach the students how to pass their A levels, their GCSE’s, even their SAT’s, and yet he wasn’t even coming in to school!! It was getting on Goku’s nerves so much that he had to do something about it, somehow feeling like he was the only person who could.  
  
He _had_ to get the teacher to come in.  
  
After he had ran in the direction of the teacher’s flat for ten minutes, his anger started to fade, his body unable to contain that level of anger for so long. Panting, he stopped at a lamppost to catch his breath, looking around t the street signs to get a bearing on where he was, though none seemed familiar. He had only ever gone to and from Vegeta’s house by taxi, and he knew for a fact that he did not have the money to get one there and back unless he didn’t eat for the rest of the week. Cursing, the tall teen looked around to see if there was a set of flats nearby, or a police station for directions.  
  
 _Actually, scrap the police…I’m meant to be at school…_ He groaned mentally, knowing that as he was a year twelve, they wouldn’t really be bothered much, but it was still a rather stupid idea anyway; they may think he was a stalker or something. With a sigh, Goku straightened himself and carried on walking down the same road, his fit of anger making him forget how he had gotten here in the first place. If he was really lost, he could always ring a taxi later.  
  
Turning left – as for some reason he had felt he should go left – a block of flats came into view, making him study the outside of the building closely, unsure whether it was the right set of flats, sighing as he desperately tried to remember the number on his teacher’s door.  
  
Searching his pockets, he looked for the piece of paper with the teacher’s CV on, knowing he had put it somewhere on his person, having had it in his hands that morning, getting frustrated as he dug through his bag, trying to find it, unaware of the folded piece of paper sitting in his shirt pocket, Goku getting angry again as he searched through all his schoolwork, bending over so much that it fell out of his pocket and he grabbed it, blinking. Momentarily distracted from raiding his own schoolbag, he unfolded the paper, rolling his eyes at himself mentally as he realised what it was, stuffing all his things back into his bag and looking at the street signs again to see if they matched the address.  
  
A black cat appeared from around the other corner, unseen to Goku as it made its way towards him, rubbing up against his legs and purring, no collar around its neck. The tall teen was startled at the sudden pressure, then turned, blinking again as it rubbed around his legs, meowing for food – or attention, Goku had never had a cat, so he didn’t know which – making him feel hungry himself. And as it was, the poor teen had no food to give, let alone eat himself, so he crouched down and gingerly began petting it on the head – it could have diseases – hearing it purr loudly, grinning.  
  
It was a rather cute cat, actually, it’s blue eyes indicating it were no more than a mere kitten, born only a few weeks or months ago, due to its size.  
  
The tall teen stopped petting and got to his feet, checking the signposts once again against the paper, rather amazed that he was in the right place, looking at the fourth floor to see if there were some way to identify which flat belonged to the English teacher, finding the task impossible as he could not see in very well. Pulling his bag along with him, he began to walk in the direction of the flat once again, running across the road when he saw a car coming, getting to the other side only to hear a screech of tires and a cry.  
  
Whipping around, he paled at the sight of the blood streaked down the road, clasping a hand to his mouth as he saw the little jet ball of fur quivering in the middle of the road, shaking himself as he ran over to it, swallowing as his mother’s death flashed before is eyes, the driver of the car getting out and coming over.  
  
“Shit, it just came out from nowhere after you crossed!” The large fat man said, looking distraught as they heard the kitten meow in pain, tears coming to Goku’s eyes as the flashbacks of his mother got worse, scrambling away to cover his face. “Kid, you alright? It isn’t your kitten, is it?” Goku didn’t answer, the sad blue eyes of the tiny creature boring into his as he realised it was his fault.  
  
He had petted it, he had crossed the road, and it had followed him.  
  
“…Take it to the vets…” Goku said, his voice sounding dark, even to himself. The man stared at him a moment and tried to make an excuse, but Goku cut him off. “ _Now_! Before it bleeds to death!” Ripping his jacket from his body, Goku wrapped it around the kitten, picking it off the floor carefully and moving towards the man.   
  
“I don’t have the time! I’m late for work!”  
  
“Just drop me off at the nearest one then!” Goku snapped; looking so angry that the man couldn’t say no, for fear that the teen would do something to him. Swallowing, the man got into his car, Goku forcing his way into the passenger seat, cradling the kitten to his chest, uncaring that the blood was going to destroy his coat. The driver kept looking at him on the way, seeming nervous about the whole situation as Goku hissed at him. “You’re paying for it, got it?!” The tears streaking down his face convinced the man that Goku wasn’t trying to con him into thinking it were his fault, in fact, they made him feel bad for the teen as he stopped outside a vet surgery not too far away from the flats, handing over fifty pounds, looking truly ashamed.  
  
“Is that enough?” The teen didn’t have time to express any form of gratitude as he snatched the money and got out of the car, dashing into the building, leaving the man to carry on to work, worried that the kitten may not survive.  
  
By the time he entered the waiting room, Goku knew it was too late. Looking down at the kitten, he saw no sign of life, almost dropping the body as he stiffened, all eyes on him. A nurse ran into a room, and a second later, she was pulling out a doctor, who dashed over to Goku immediately.  
  
“I may be able to save your cat if you give it to me right now.” She said, sounding desperate. In his shocked state, he passed the kitten over, the doctor walking quickly into her room to see if there was anything she could do. Goku sank to his knees in the middle of the room, staring at the blood on his hands in horror as a nurse came over and offered him a cleaning wipe, before realising he was too far gone to do anything for himself. Gingerly, she sat on the floor next to him and took the fifty pounds from his hand, putting it next to him on the floor, washing his hands while he looked at her, eyes blank.  
  
The turmoil she could see in those eyes kept her silent, just cleaning his hands while looking calm, not even knowing what was going through his head.  
  
 _It’s my fault. The kitten…mum…it’s all my fault…I killed them both…they were on the road because of_ me _!_  
  
After a few agonisingly slow minutes, the vet came out of the room, looking sad. Goku’s heart sank in his chest as she said the words he couldn’t bear to hear.  
  
“I’m sorry…I tried everything, but she-” Barely managing to get to his feet, Goku fled the building, leaving the money on the floor next to the nurse, tears flooding his eyes again as he ran mindlessly to get away. The nurse watched him go and picked up the money, passing it over to the vet silently. “…Had to be put down…” The vet finished, sounding upset and looking at the money. “You know I don’t want that.”  
  
Taking a lot of effort to push the kitten from his mind, Goku charged up the street, swallowing as he found the flats again, the streak of blood up the road making him want to be violently sick, yet again pushing it away and bottling his emotions like he had with his mother as he ran into the building, running into the empty elevator and pushing the button to go to the fourth floor, shaking when the door closed and the machine began to move.  
  
 _Just…don’t think about it…you have to…you have to make Vegeta come in…for the good…of the students…_ The teen thought to himself, his thoughts beginning to scatter as the images of his mother’s death and the kitten’s flashing before his eyes in a violent way, making him feel sick and disoriented as the lift drew to a stop, the doors opening and making his eyes widen as he stepped out, more from habit than a wish to get out and visit the teacher. His mind was still reeling from shock as he moved in the direction he had taken that night, finding it difficult to navigate his way as the change in lighting made the corridor seem more different than it really was, but he finally made it to the door that led into the modern apartment, stopping outside it to lean against the wall and calm his mind. He had to do this _right_.  
  
Turning, he knocked on the door, feeling calm and collected as he tried to think of what he would say, tensing as the door opened and Vegeta stood in the doorway, eyes wide.  
  
“K-Kakarott?!” Unsure of what to do, Goku pushed his way into the apartment, moving the teacher away from the door and slamming it shut, bolting and locking it.  
  
Now Vegeta would pay attention.  
  
“We need to talk.” The teen said calmly as he turned back to face the teacher, taking a quick look at the settees, wondering if it would be best if they both sat down to talk about this, instead of standing up. The teacher just stared at him, arms by his sides as he stayed silent, leaving Goku to do the talking, like he wanted. “Sit down, this may take a while.” The teen demanded, the teacher apparently too dumbstruck to move. Sighing in irritation, the Kirabiyaka pushed the smaller man down, onto the biggest armchair, sitting on the large sofa across from it, holding his own hands. “Okay, here’s the thing…you should be in school. I know your partner of seven years just left you, but get over it.” The cold tone in his voice hurt the small man, who just looked down at the floor sadly, not saying a word, as if he were being told off. “When our partners dump us, we still have to go to school. It’s not a good enough excuse.” Goku said, calmly.  
  
“…You don’t know how it feels.” Vegeta said, his voice sounding neutral as he sat there, his eyes moving to lock with the teenager’s. “It’s not something I can just ignore!” Goku’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“No, I _don’t_ know how it feels! I don’t get into relationships, alright?! So your boyfriend left you! _Big deal!_ ” Goku hissed, getting angry again, unable to stop himself from almost snapping at the teacher, he fact that they were not at school making him realise again that he could say anything and everything that he wanted with no consequences. “Just because you don’t have a partner, it doesn’t mean a thing! There are other people out there, and you don’t need someone in your life to let you know how good you are!” The words seemed to strike a nerve in the smaller man, and he got to his feet, yelling.  
  
“Don’t you _dare_ tell me ‘How it is’! You’re nothing but a _child!_ ” Vegeta hissed, making Goku get to his feet as well, rising to what felt like a challenge.  
  
“Oh _yeah_?!” Goku retorted, growling, his fists clenched at his sides. “I may be a child, but at least I know not to ruin other’s lives and get on with my own!” Goku threw his schoolbag onto the floor in anger. “Dammit, I’ve come here to tell you I’m not wasting my time anymore! I’m sick of turning up to such a ‘tough subject’ to have no teacher to make me understand it!” Silence hung between them for another few seconds, Vegeta seemingly having no retort, making Goku feel like he had the small man cornered, something animalistic in him loving it. “I’m _bored_ of you messing me around!” The teacher visibly flinched, the teen suddenly realising how much he was acting like the other’s ex-boyfriend, biting his lip and letting the last sentence reverberate in the air. Pausing, he added. “I’m doing to drop your subject.”   
  
“Why?! English is important, you can’t drop it without a reason!” Vegeta yelled, angry, clenching his fists. “Tell me why!” Goku yelled back in response, telling him the truth.  
  
“You! I’m dropping it because of you!”  
  
 _Because I know too much about you! Because I can’t get you out of my mind!_ He mentally screamed, knowing the teacher would not be able to hear his thoughts, grateful for that little bit of sanctuary. _B-Because I think I’m falling in love with you…_ Vegeta’s inquisitive dark eyes looked into his own and the taller of the two’s eyes widened as he remembered the dream he had had the night before he went back to school. _Dark eyes…dark hair…soft lips…he was in my dream… In my dream…I kissed him…_  
  
Without thinking, Goku leaned forward, grasping the older man’s hands, their faces an inch apart. Vegeta gasped and tried to move away, but the tall teen’s eyes closed and he leaned even closer.  
  
As their lips locked, shock and confusion rushed through them both.


	12. Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

It seemed like an eternity to the smaller man since the younger had initiated the kiss, too shocked to think about pulling back, the warmth against his lips being something he really missed, the sensation making him want to close his eyes and just let it happen, uncaring right now about the possible consequences. But it didn’t make sense. His student had just said he was going to drop the lesson because of him…but he was kissing him… Did that mean that the teen was interested in a relationship with him? Or was it just some kind of sick joke to make Vegeta feel worse about what had happened with Cell?  
  
In any case, it didn’t take away the fact that warm moist lips were against his, didn’t take away the hands clutching at his own, or the fact that this was his student.  
  
After gathering his senses properly, the small teacher’s face flushed, pulling his hands from the other’s tender grip to push at the biceps of the other man and get their lips to part, Vegeta's face heating further as he felt the muscle in the student’s arms, realising how strong the other was. When their mouths finally separated, the teen opened his eyes, looking at the older man with a look of embarrassment and confusion, and the teacher did not doubt that the same look was on his own face.  
  
The teen swallowed nervously, trying to get rid of a lump that had seemed to materialise in the back of his throat, his gaze fixated on the smaller man’s face as silence reigned between them, neither knowing what to say to break the awkward atmosphere. It was Goku who broke the long eye contact, turning his face away and closing his eyes again.  
  
He had kissed the teacher.  
  
Not the other way around, like he would have expected if it were to ever happen.  
  
The teen was so confused.  
  
He’d never thought of himself as a guy who liked other men. He’d never really felt attracted or drawn to men before, only women, and he had never expected to be. Hell, he had never expected Turles to kiss him either, but that had happened.  
  
Looking back over, his expression softened as he saw Vegeta looking down at the floor, his face bright red. It was unfair on the smaller man for him to sit here, as if he was waiting for him to respond, blinking when he realised what position he had put the smaller man in. Vegeta was the teacher. He was the student. Kissing the teacher had just complicated everything further than it had to be complicated. What were they meant to do now? Pretend it never happened? Carry on seeing each other around school and be reminded that they kissed?  
  
 _Or rather that you kissed him._ Goku reminded himself silently, getting up from the settee and picking up his bag. _I should probably leave him alone to think…I’ve already meddled in his life too much already…_ He didn’t even look at Vegeta again as he made his way to the exit, his cheeks and face a bright crimson as he opened the door and left, closing it behind him, before making his way back into the lift, checking his watch as the lift doors closed to see it was time to go home.   
  
As the elevator moved down, he sighed and leaned against the wall, looking up at the metal ceiling, trying to avoid looking at his own reflection. He had come here to sort out his A levels, not to get confused about his sexuality and leave…it wasn’t what he needed right now. In fact, it was the last thing the poor boy wanted; not that he would really mind if he were gay, but that the confusion and deep thinking that came along with it seemed to be too much for him while he was trying to sort his education out, and he felt his education was more important to him.  
  
Running a hand through his hair, the teen took deep breaths to calm his crazy nerves. He laughed in a nervous manner as he realised he was shaking, just making sure he stuck to the walls of the small metal box, suddenly feeling rather claustrophobic, his breath coming in short gasps until the lift finally slowed to a stop and the doors opened, Goku staggering out and making his way out of the building, before stopping to lean against the bricked wall outside. He knew that the lift ride could not have been more than a minute, but to him it had felt like he had been in there a good ten minutes, rubbing the back of his neck as it was a little sore.  
  
He wasn’t quite sure what he should do now.  
  
It was quite obvious that he should head home – he was grounded and those strict rules would apply – but he really had not got a clue about what to do about himself and the teacher. Maybe if he left it long enough, the teacher would forget, and he could just pretend it never happened as well, but as that thought crossed his mind, he felt an odd ache in his chest. Blinking, he clasped a hand over where the ache was, confused by it, but forgetting as he saw his watch. It would take him at least half an hour to get home from here, and it was almost time for school to end, so he had better get a move on if he wanted to get rid of the grounding as fast as possible.  
  
Moving away from the large building, Goku grit his teeth and straightened his back, trying to ignore how dizzy he felt, moving along the long wide road that would take him back to The Phoenix, rubbing his eyes as he felt his bag hitting his leg like it always did, frowning as it felt heavier than usual, thinking it was probably his tiredness that was making it seem so. Halfway down the road, he began to feel better, walking in a faster pace, his bag feeling right, putting the weird heaviness and dizziness to the lift, beginning to run down the road again.  
  
After a while, the pub came into view, and he couldn’t help a grin at the idea of having a drink straight after school one night, imagining his father’s face if he came home smelling of beer and laughing at the image. Boy, would he be grounded then! Instead, he dashed straight past the heavenly drinking place, cantering down the road that lead to his house, determined to get home before Turles so he could pretend he had been at school all day in case the younger twin told their father.  
  
Not that he didn’t trust Turles not to, but he had to cover his tracks, even from his own brother.  
  
He would have to find some way to convince Turles to keep it a secret, and then some way to stop the school ringing home to tell their father he wasn’t in, though he was certain that the last one was more tricky, sighing. He could always find some way to persuade his brother, but he doubted that he could bribe the school to keep their mouths shut.  
  
In any case, he would have to be the one who got home first, just in case his dad had been asleep all day and the answering machine had gotten the absence call instead, praying that he could destroy the evidence before anyone heard it.  
  
But sadly, as his house neared into view, he saw his dad standing outside the house, a dark expression on his face as he leant against the door, teeth gritted and arms folded. Goku swallowed back a lump from his throat, gathering all his courage as he approached the door, pretending like nothing had happened, his hand touching the handle when his father spoke.  
  
“Do you know where Turles is? I got an absence call from the school saying he wasn’t in this afternoon.” Bardock spoke through clenched teeth, Goku paling further as he tried to figure out whether the school had made a mix up, or whether his father was testing him. He seemed to pause too long though, as his father turned to him and grabbed the collar of the blue-grey shirt he was wearing, yanking him to eye level with his taller father. “Dammit Kakarott, if you know where the little bastard has got to, you damn well better say now!”  
  
“I-I haven’t seen him since first lesson!!” Goku yelped, telling the truth as his father’s eyes narrowed and he was set back onto his feet, Bardock’s hand still holding onto his shirt tightly. “Honest! I don’t know what he did today!” The teen gasped, knowing he could easily be choked to death by what his father was doing, and that panicking was never a good thing to do around the doctor, but he couldn’t help at, trying to pry his father’s hand from his throat. “D-Dad!” As he was let go, Goku immediately dashed into the house and ran into his and Turles’ room, looking out of the window to see what would happen to his twin when he got back, nervous.  
  
It was all his fault, but he couldn’t own up because he’d be in more trouble than Turles was, but if Turles told their father that it was actually Goku being a skiver, then everything would worsen because Goku wouldn’t have said himself…  
  
His eyes widened as the black car came around the corner, watching with a heavy heart as it skidded to a stop, swallowing as he saw his twin’s spiky hair emerge from it, Turles seeming to talk to whomever was in the car for a moment, Goku knowing that he had one eye warily on their father, before the younger twin closed the car door and watched it drive off, aware that Bardock was right behind him as he turned around.  
  
The moments passed by in an agonisingly slow fashion as Goku watched his twin talk to their father, only able to make out Turles uncaring expression as he shook his head and made a lot of hand gestures, his father’s posture seeming to relax. His heart thundering madly in his chest, Goku moved away from the window, not sure of what to do or say when Turles got into their room, but knowing he owed his brother another favour. The younger twin had come home _expecting_ their father to be waiting for him, which meant that Turles must’ve pretended to be him all day so that he didn’t get into further trouble, meaning he owed him big time for this.  
  
Hearing loud voices, Goku ran back over to the window, looking out to see his dad yelling his head off at Radditz, as well as his twin, feeling horrible that it was his fault, watching as they all came into the house and listening as their voices became better to hear.  
  
“Dammit Radditz, get out of whatever mood you’ve been in for the past week!” Bardock growled. “I’ve had it up to here with your scowling face!” Goku couldn’t see where his father’s hand had been held, but he knew it must be pretty high if he was using that phrase, hearing someone stomping up the stairs and a door slamming, figuring it must be his older brother when his father started yelling louder. “Get your ass back down here _now_!”  
  
“Fuck you!” Goku winced, covering his ears as he heard his father charge up the stairs to Radditz’ room, moving to turn on the television to block out the loud sounds of arguing and possibly fighting, sitting down to watch a program when Turles came in, eyebrow raised. Before he said anything, the darker-skinned twin took off his jacket, moving to put it over the back of a chair as he moved to sit at the desk, taking his scouter out of his bag – probably for some modifications that were needed – and putting it on the surface.  
  
“So…why did you skip school after first lesson?” Goku looked away, biting his lip. He knew he owed Turles the explanation, if nothing else.  
  
“I, uh, went to get the teacher…” The teen replied, turning back around and seeing his twin pick up the red screwdriver, getting up and moving over to sit on his bed and take an interest in his brother’s little project – that he really _was_ interested in – leaning in to get a closer look. “…What’re you doing?” Turles frowned and looked at him with narrowed eyes, knowing he was avoiding the question, but also knowing he had told the truth, shaking his head as he went back to the scouter, a smirk on his face.  
  
“I’m just adding in those brainwave detectors I mentioned earlier.” Goku nodded gently, and Turles shot a stern look at him. “You look like shit. What happened?” The older twin rolled his eyes. His siblings were always so tactful when trying to ask how he was. Shaking his head, he didn’t answer, making his younger brother frown at him. “Look Kakarott, go to bed, you look sick. I’ll go do this somewhere else.” Before Goku could answer, Turles had gathered all his things into his bag and moved out of the room, making the older of the two blink. How the hell did that just happen so fast?  
  
Dizzily, he yawned, rubbing his eyes as the day’s adrenaline suddenly began to take its toll on his body. His brother was right, he probably should go to bed; he did feel tired and a little sleep never did hurt anybody. Stripping out of his school clothes and down to his boxers, he climbed beneath his sheets and buried his face into his pillow, wondering idly where Turles was going to work on his scouter, how his father and Radditz were doing, and what Vegeta was up to at that moment…  
  
His eyes slipped closed and he yawned again, before drifting into a long, dreamless slumber.


	13. Super Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: G
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

The teen stirred as he felt his twin on top of him, causing him to awake, his dark eyes opening to their bedroom in surprise as he saw Turles directly above him, staring down at him. It was an unnerving thing due to what had happened a few days ago and he grit his teeth, trying to look menacing as he hissed at him, though he felt like crap.  
  
“Get off.” His voice croaked and cracked, making Turles raise his eyebrows. Hands grabbed at his shoulders through his cover and massaged them lightly, making him feel angry and vulnerable to his twin, not liking it at all.  
  
“You still look like shit.” The younger informed him, making him feel _oh so much better_. Growling, the teen tried to push him away, irritated that he wouldn’t leave him alone, before seeing sunlight behind their curtains and gasping.  
  
“Wh-What time is it?” Not waiting for an answer, he grit his teeth. “And what are you doing on top of me anyway?!” Silence reigned between the two for a moment as he glared up at the offending twin, who didn’t move an inch before sighing and rolling to his side, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. It was still silent, his eyes flicking to his twin, not trusting him one bit.  
  
“It’s six in the morning.” Turles told him, then began to explain. “I let you sleep for an hour last night and tried to wake you, but you just wouldn’t get up. So dad came in and tried, but you wouldn’t for him either.” Goku’s eyes widened at the news; he didn’t remember that happening at all. “Eventually, dad decided that you seemed too ill to get up and said to leave you as long as was necessary, but, ah, you still don’t look too good. In fact, I think you look worse.”  
  
“Gee, thanks.” He croaked, not saying much, really hating how his voice sounded; just like a bloody frog had crawled into his throat and was talking for him. Turles began to stroke his bangs from his face and he tensed as his brother leaned down, expecting a kiss or something from the other twin, surprised when a wet flannel was placed on his forehead. “Huh?”  
  
“Well, you’re all hot and sweaty.” The darker-skinned of the two said quietly, dabbing at his head with the small woollen cloth, before a smile came to his face. “Can’t you feel that?” Goku paused for a moment and concentrated on his body heat before shaking his head.  
  
“I feel cold.” Turles grimaced.  
  
“I think I’ll go get dad, okay? He’ll be able to say what’s wrong…” The teen nodded quietly and his twin got up from the bed, heading for the door. “Oh, and Kakarott? I’m not going to do that stuff to you anymore, alright? I figured out what I wanted to know. Thanks for being cool and trying to help me though.” His brother turned to face him, grinning, looking happy instead of mischievous for once. “I appreciate it.” Then his brother disappeared out their door and he couldn’t help a smile, knowing that he had done something very wrong for a good reason. And as long as Turles didn’t bring it up again, he would not have to think about it; he could just block it out from his mind.  
  
Relaxing and closing his eyes again, Goku could feel a headache building in the back of his skull, wincing and turning over to bury his face into the pillow to block out the sunlight, sure that that was the problem. With a sigh, he felt the pain lessen slightly and waited for someone to come back upstairs, before his eyes shot open. Turles hadn’t said what he was doing on top of him yet… Swallowing, he lifted a hand to touch his lips to find them wet, but not overly so, meaning his brother had not done a thing to him, cursing his newfound wave of paranoia, shaking his head. He just couldn’t seem to trust his twin right now.  
  
Feet thundered up the stairs and he covered his ears, his head pounding as if something was trying to hammer its way out of his head, groaning lowly at the pain. His father burst in through the door and marched over, making a lot of noise of he leaned down and pulled his protective hands away, looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
“How are you feeling today Kakarott? Your brother told me you don’t look good and I have to agree. Tell me your symptoms.” Hot hands touched his forehead to check his temperature and he sighed and leaned into the heat, feeling better already.  
  
“Cold. Headache. Feel sick.” He croaked, once again trying to keep talking to a minimum. The croakiness in his voice was getting on his nerves and he was sick of hearing it in his voice. He just wanted to go back to sleep…  
  
“Aha!” His father said – rather loudly, hurting his ears – and grinning. “You’ve just got a cold.” Goku shuddered and covered his ears again.  
  
“Hurts.” Bardock shook his head at him.  
  
“I know. I recommend a day off school; doctor’s orders. I’ll go ring the school.” Getting up from his side, his father took his overbearingly loud voice out of his bedroom and went back downstairs. Sighing in relief, the teen tried to get back to sleep, only to have Turles enter with a tray of food.  
  
“Hungry at all?” Groaning, he rolled over and pulled his pillow onto his head, trying to show that he just wanted silence, when his twin laughed lightly to himself and came over, putting the food on his bedside table. “There’s tablets to get rid of that headache, though it could just be dehydration…” The darker-skinned teen said, obviously not going to shut up until Goku had either replied or taken the tablets, making him get up, feeling groggy, and pop the tablets into his mouth, swallowing them without the aid of water. There was silence for a few moments while the twins just sat there, waiting for the tablets to work, then the younger of the two began to speak again. “You’re so lucky. Two days off in a row and I had to do your lessons yesterday…” Looking down, Goku felt guilty. Why had Turles covered for him anyway? “Is Brolli out to get you or something?”  
  
“What makes you say that?” The older of the two croaked, putting a hand to his throat as he took the drink of orange juice from the tray his brother had brought in, noticing that there was twice the amount of food he usually ate; meaning his brother had brought food for himself also. Turles helped himself to a piece of toast and bit into it, chewing slowly as he seemed to be remembering something.  
  
“Well, yesterday in PE, he treated me horribly, and he doesn’t usually do that.” His twin commented, looking at him over his shoulder. “He made me demonstrate things to the class and picked on me at every opportunity…is he always like that with you?” Goku nodded.  
  
“I don’t really mind though, because I’m good at PE and he just makes me look better than I am.” The older twin rasped, then shrugged. “It’s just funny how he picks on me when he can’t do anything else.” Turles frowned at him and ate the toast in an aggressive sort of way.  
  
“Any clue why he started this?” Laughing to himself lightly, Goku shook his head.  
  
“It’s nothing to be bothered about, okay? I just trod on his foot by accident in year seven and he’s had a grudge against me ever since.” Goku smiled to his twin, ignoring his irritatingly frog-like voice for now. It didn’t seem to be bothering anyone else, so he guessed it was okay to talk. Patting Turles on the back, he grinned. “I’m used to it; it doesn’t bother me anymore, and besides, what could you do about it anyway?” Turles merely gave him a dark look and continued eating, unnerving him a little. “I can handle stuff like this on my own, I don’t need my little brother to protect me.”  
  
“I’m not that much younger than you!” Turles reminded him, annoyed, getting to his feet and glaring at him from the side of his bed. “I’m your twin, Kakarott, we’re the same damn age! Stop acting like I’m stupid!” Goku was shocked by the outburst.  
  
“I didn’t say that!” He defended, shaking his head. “Turles, if anything, you’re smarter than I am! Please calm down.” Turles seemed to relax, then plopped himself back down onto the bed and began to eat breakfast with him again, causing him to smile. “How’s the scouter?”   
  
“Too sensitive.” Turles informed him, still eating the food, not having stopped as he had spoken. It was then that Goku realised that he hadn’t bought replacement plastic for the scouter yet, and he dipped down the side of his bed to his money stash and pulled out twenty pounds, moving back up to dangle it over his brother’s shoulder, amused when he saw Turles freeze and stare at it. “What’s this for?”  
  
“Take it. I promised to replace the sunglasses lens, didn’t I? Well there’s the money to.” Not taking the money, Turles muttered to himself, too low for Goku to hear, making him frown. He wanted to be able to have helped his twin with his project in some way; it was only fair for putting him back a few pounds, having to get a replacement for something that had happened because Goku had asked for his help. It was his fault, and thusly, he should pay for it. To clear his conscience, if nothing else. “What was that?”  
  
“But I already paid for the replacement.” His brother repeated, louder than last time. Goku dropped the money onto his twin’s lap, a grin on his face as he leaned back to rest, eating his own toast as Turles picked up the money and tried to give it back to him. “It’s not needed Kakarott. I don’t want it.”  
  
“Turles, just take it. You put your ass on the line for me yesterday, you’ve done me quite a few favours, just have it as a payment, okay?” Goku couldn’t help a huge grin as his twin brother shook his head and put it in his pocket, giving in to him for once. “Now eat your breakfast, you have school soon!” Snorting, Turles grabbed a few sheets of paper off the floor, rolling them up and bopping him on the head with them as he burst out laughing.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and their angry older brother walked in, his fists clenched.  
  
“WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!” Radditz yelled, his dark eyes fixing on them both and causing them to freeze, just staring at him quietly as he turned and left the room, growling. “That’s fucking better.” He slammed the door behind him, leaving the twins blinking and tilting their heads.  
  
“Any clue what crawled up his ass recently?” Goku asked his twin, who merely shrugged.  
  
“No idea. I mean, I haven’t pulled any pranks on him recently…” Looking at his watch, Turles swore. “I am _not_ missing Sailor Moon right now!” Grabbing a plate of food, his twin dashed out of the room, leaving Goku alone to laugh at his brother’s taste in television programs and computer games. Anything that involved girls that wore almost no clothing with big breasts or nice asses, Turles liked. So things like Sailor Moon and SimGirl had his complete attention most of the time, leaving Goku to play games on their PS2 or just mess around in their room. And he didn’t complain. The more things Turles liked, the less time he would have to pull pranks on him, so it was a win:win situation for them both.  
  
Eating the rest of his food in silence, Goku wondered about what he was going to do with his day off from school. Crunching his cereal, he thought over his options.  
  
He could always just go back to sleep; but he didn’t feel very tired right now.  
  
He could get up and watch television; but he felt that he wanted to be doing something active.  
  
He could read a book; but he wasn’t particularly interested in any they had in the house.  
  
He could do his homework; but he just couldn’t be bothered, and it would be a waste of a day.  
  
Frowning, he sat up straighter, his gaze falling on his PS2 with a grin. Something he could do actively, and see progress on. Brilliant.  
  
He got out of bed, abandoning his food and moved to sit Indian style on the floor, picking up the controller and readying the console for a few rounds of Tekken Tag Tournament, though he had most of the Tekkens - 1, 2, 3, 4 and Tag – he really did prefer the Tag one as it reminded him of Final Fantasy X, which he had too and liked, but Tag had _bowling_ , and he loved that to death. Picking Yoshimitsu and Jin Kazama again, he grinned, going through Arcade Mode a few times to ready himself to bowl – it had become a tradition with him to do this first – and began kicking the ass of Nina Williams and her sister…  
  
“YES! YES!” He yelled, pumping his fist into the air as Unknown crashed to the floor for the second time, feeling just about ready to bowl when Turles came hurdling into their room, diving into his own wardrobe and pulling out some clothes, getting dressed crazily as if he were late for school, grabbing Goku’s attention and making him pause the game to turn to him. “Woah Turles, it’s only seven thirty! Relax, you’re not late.” Yanking on his jeans, his twin turned to him with a scowl.  
  
“My ride is early and I don’t have time to chat, okay?” The tone in his younger brother’s voice was harsh, and the tall teen didn’t like it one bit, but respecting the fact that Turles was really telling him to shut up, he turned back to his game, continuing and selecting the bowling option, choosing his favourite characters again and grinning when he got a strike, amused at the little victory dance his characters pulled off. Suddenly, hands wrapped around his arms and back and he blinked, looking to his shoulder to see his twin’s head resting there, confused. “Get better Kakarott.”  
  
“Okay…?” He said, still rather confused, before his twin let go and dashed out of their room, leaving him to sit and blink at the situation, before giving up and going back to his game. The teen heard his older brother stomp down the stairs, then a sound of a huge argument, the front door slamming loudly and silence. Shrugging, he continued to play the bowling mode until lunch time, when his father entered the room.  
  
“Kakarott?” His dad was at the door with a tray of food when he turned, the gesture surprising him and making him smile as Bardock walked over and put the tray next to him. “Soup, orange juice and some tablets.” The doctor gestured to each thing as he said it, and even though Goku knew what they were, he appreciated the effort his father had put in, grinning.  
  
“Cheers.” Sipping the orange juice, he couldn’t help but feel a bit better. His family were really trying to make him feel better, whether it was sympathy or just the fact that they cared, he didn’t know and didn’t particularly want to. His father hovered in the doorway for a while, and he stopped sipping to look up at him.  
  
“I’m going to work now, so you’re going to be on your own.” Bardock said, once he was sure that he had the teen’s full attention, watching as Goku nodded to him. “So drink a lot of fluids and I think you should go for another sleep in a while.” The teen nearly rolled his eyes, and the doctor continued. “I’ll know if you don’t, and then you’ll be grounded again.” Goku’s eyes widened. Again? That meant he wasn’t grounded now…  
  
“Alright dad, I will.” He promised, a huge smile on his face before his dad raised an eyebrow, but left anyway, calling after him. “Have a good day at work, dad!” Barely hearing his dad’s grunting response, he picked up a spoon and began to eat his soup, grinning at the pieces of bread that his father had forgotten to point out, amusing himself with that small thing alone. His dad was always such precise about everything that if he had known he had forgotten the bread, he would have gotten in a bad mood.  
  
Every member of his family was so weird and unique that he almost felt normal within the group, though he was as nuts as they were; he just didn’t show it.  
  
After he had finished eating, he heard the front door open and close; obviously the sound of his father going to work as their car started and drove off, leaving him blissfully alone to do as he wished. But he didn’t really feel like doing anything but playing games at this moment in time, so he changed the discs in the PS2 from Tekken Tag to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City.  
  
Hours passed, and running over all the people on the street and getting done in by the police had lost its interest, so the tall teen yawned and turned off the console, getting to his feet, rubbing his eyes in a sleepy fashion, before bending down and picking up the tray, making his way downstairs to tidy it away. When he was stacking his dishes in the dishwasher, the house phone began to ring. Frowning softly, he stopped and made his way to the phone, having completely forgotten how croaky his voice was, having grown used to it. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear.  
  
“Hello?” He asked, hearing background noise of wind and nothing else for a moment, as if the caller was debating whether to say something or not, before he got a reply.  
  
“I need to speak with Kakarott…” The voice said, sounding nervous and shy, and to Goku, familiar. Thinking for a moment, he tried to figure out who it was, before giving up and replying to the person, feeling stupid as it would seem it took him a while to know who he was himself.  
  
“Uh, speaking.” Cursing his croaky voice, he knew that he was very difficult to understand in person, let alone on the telephone, wondering if the mystery caller would believe him, if nothing else. “Who is it?” The tall teen asked, not expecting the response.  
  
“…Vegeta.” Almost dropping the phone in shock, his eyes widened. How did the teacher get his number? Why was he even calling? How would he know he was at home? “…Mr Kirabiyaka, I-” Goku grit his teeth.  
  
“Kakarott. Call me Kakarott, Vegeta.” There was a pause, then a small sigh of acceptance.  
  
“Kakarott then.” The teacher seemed to breathe his name instead of saying it, shivers dancing down his spine at the breathy tone in the other’s voice. “Anyway, I noticed you weren’t in school today, and I…need to talk to you…about yesterday.”  
  
Swallowing nervously, Goku let him continue.


	14. Deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

Goku sat at his kitchen table, one of the various house phones clutched to his ear as he blinked and waited for the teacher to say something else. Vegeta had just said that he wished to talk about the day before, and a lump was in Goku’s throat at the memory as the seconds ticked by and still, not a word was uttered. He remembered how attractive the shorter man had looked in that moment, how soft his lips were, shivering lightly as he imagined grasping those warm hands, leaning forward and brushing their lips together…  
  
“I…don’t want to say this over the phone…” The teacher said quietly, other voices able to be heard as he spoke, Goku understanding why when Vegeta’s voice lowered further. “Do you think you will be feeling better tomorrow? You could come to my apartment after class and we could talk about this there instead…” Grinning weakly as he was pulled out of his little daydream, the teen realised that he was being invited around after school, a tint of red rising on his cheeks as he thought it over.  
  
“I think…I think I’m still grounded.” He finally managed to reply, almost sure that he wasn’t, but unsure, not wanting to go out and come home to be in worse shit than he had previously been in. There was a short silence, and a sort of nervous tone came through.  
  
“Oh…well…” Vegeta paused. “I think we should talk about this as soon as you can…” Confused at how serious the teacher sounded, Goku thought of a quick solution, hoping to god that he was actually ungrounded as he wanted to sort this out as much as the teacher seemed to; the little daydream drifting back into his memory before he pushed it away to think about later when it would not cost the small man any money.  
  
“I’ll ask my dad tomorrow if I’m grounded and I’ll let you know after English…okay?” He offered, hoping that the fact he was going to try would be enough to calm the teacher, who seemed rather nervous and on the edge at that point. Luckily for him, it seemed to work.  
  
“Alright Kakarott, I shall see you tomorrow.” The tone was filled with confidence, and it made him smile to hear it. “Goodbye, and get well.”  
  
“Bye.” Hanging up, he put the cordless phone back into its charger and smiled to himself as a wave of nervous anticipation wracked through his body, the adrenaline causing him to finish putting his things in the dishwasher and run back up the stairs to choose what to wear for the next day, for how he would be dressed to be in the apartment and talk about what had happened.  
  
After about twenty minutes of rummaging through his wardrobe, he stopped, going red in the face at how weird he was acting, not sure why he even cared what he was going to wear. Telling himself not to be stupid and putting back the clothes he had strewn all around his and Turles’ room, he reminded himself that he had been told to go to bed, and his body felt heavy and sluggish, the adrenaline having worn off and leaving him feeling tired. Yawning softly, he moved over to his bed, crawling under the covers and resting his head on the pillow, trying to fall asleep.  
  
Growing bored quickly, Goku picked up his mobile phone from the floor and began to play on one of the games on it, feeling tired, but his mind unable to shut down just yet. He became bored of his mobile’s games too and groaned softly to himself, his bed nice and warm as he lay in it, looking up at his ceiling. His daydream started to drift back into his mind, so, snuggling into his cover and closing his eyes, he surrendered to it, smiling to himself.  
  
 _“Kakarott…” Vegeta whispered, pressed up against him and nuzzling his neck, making him hold the smaller man closer, walking towards the teacher’s apartment slowly, stroking his back. “I’ll get my key…” Whispered seduction came from the shorter man’s lips as the door to the apartment sprang open and they hurried inside, slamming the door behind him as their mouths met in a fiery kiss, Goku moving them towards the bedroom.  
  
Hands grabbed at his shirt as they tumbled onto the huge bed, his hips between the teacher’s legs as he kissed him harshly, pulling back from swollen lips to pepper soft kisses over Vegeta’s face, pants coming from the lithe form driving him on.  
  
He moved his lips down the other man’s neck, lapping and sucking at the smooth skin as his hands undid the buttons holding the older’s shirt together, exposing his chest, only to have it devoured by his hungry lips, hands tangling in his hair as the smaller body arched up against him…_  
  
A rough shake of his shoulder woke him up and he blinked as he looked blearily around his room, seeing his twin looking at him, the palm of his hand still on his shoulder as his brother leaned in, using his other hand to check his temperature, an annoyed look crossing over the ill teen’s face.  
  
“Turles.” He growled, angered that he had been woken from a really pleasant dream before it had gotten to the good part. His own hands came up to push his brother away as he yawned and stretched, his twin standing to the side of him, the modified scouter upon his face. Moody, he sat up and glared, wondering what time it was, but not asking, trying to check his watch, only to find it was too dark for him to be able to see what time it was. “What do you want?” For a moment, a crest-fallen expression crossed over his brother’s face, then he sighed and shook his head, feeling bad. “Sorry, but you did just wake me up…” He apologised, looking tiredly at Turles’ face.  
  
“No problem…” Turles replied, sounding a little down. “I just wondered if you wanted to play Tekken with me or something.” Shrugging, Goku got out of bed.  
  
“Why not.” Both twins moved over to the console, and Goku pulled out the Tekken games they owned, laying them on the floor in front of the younger twin. “Depends on what you want to do, which one we play.” He started, then pointed to Tekken one. “This one’s harder to play than the others because the controls aren’t as quick.” He pointed to Tekken two. “There are a lot of girls in that one, and it has Angel and Devil in it too.” Picking up Tekken three, he couldn’t help a grin. “This one has a whole bunch of cinematics to watch, and it has Jun and Kazuya’s kid in it…” Turles picked up Tekken four and began reading the back. “Ah, you can destroy the environment in that one.” With a grin, he offered over Tekken Tag, watching as Turles took it and began to read the back. “This one’s my favourite though; you can have two characters and swap between them whenever you choose, and…you can have a bowling tournament as well.”  
  
At that, Turles lifted his head and handed him Tekken Tag, a huge grin over his face.  
  
“This one!” Goku couldn’t help a laugh.  
  
“Alright then, let’s see who wins!”  
  
After about an hour, the two twins were in their third bowling match, on their final turns. Oddly, the scores were neck and neck, though this was Turles’ first time at the game, he had learned fast and had chosen what he felt were the right characters for the job; Yoshimitsu and Jack two, whereas, Goku was sticking with his usual team of Jin Kazama and Yoshimitsu as well. It was Goku’s turn, he was waiting for the right moment to press X, his finger over the button, ready, when their door burst open and Radditz stormed in, Goku pressing the button in shock, his finger slipping.  
  
He knew his older brother was ranting, but he wasn’t paying attention, turning his face to stare at the screen in horror as the familiar sound of ‘miss’ came from the speakers and it became his twin’s last turn, cursing as he realised he was going to lose. Turles, on the other hand, quickly paused the game and put down the controller, seemingly listening to their longhaired sibling, making Goku angry that Radditz had blown his chance of winning game three as well as the other two. Looking at him, Goku knew he was in trouble.  
  
“Who the fuck has been downloading _porn_ on the computer??” Or maybe it wasn’t him after all. Turles gave him a sideways look and he folded his arms moodily.  
  
“It sure as hell wasn’t me, Radditz! I never get to go on the damn thing!” He defended, scowling. “And who cares if there’s porn on it anyway?” Radditz growled and moved over, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.  
  
“The computer is full of viruses because of it, you moron!” Pushing at his brother’s hands, Goku shot him a filthy glare.  
  
“Well it wasn’t me, alright?!” He snapped, struggling in the grip. “Besides, Turles can just go and fix it, so it’s not even a big deal!” His twin looked at them both calmly, shrugging.  
  
“Of course I could if I wanted to.” He replied, his voice low. “I will if no one tells dad, and if Radditz gives me money.” The taller of the three growled and let go of the older twin, instead going for the youngest, grabbing onto him, before noticing the scouter and hissing.  
  
“You’ll goddamn fix it now! And I’m not giving you any fucking money!” Even though he was being threatened, Turles kept his cool.  
  
“You seem a little desperate brother. Are you sure it isn’t _your_ porn?” Radditz’ cheeks flushed darkly, and he was caught, pulling Turles onto his feet, then pushing him in the direction of the door.  
  
“Just go and fix it, alright?” Snickering, the youngest brother went to de-virus their computer, leaving the two elder brothers alone, Goku raising an eyebrow at his taller brother, who just turned away, scowling. “Shut up Kakarott. I’m a guy after all.” The younger brother just rolled his eyes, moving and reaching under the youngest’s bed, pulling out a magazine and handing it over.  
  
“Just borrow our stuff from now on.” Radditz just blinked and took it, before leaving the room, causing Goku to roll his eyes again, his gaze settling on a magazine he had never seen before lying harmlessly under his brother’s bed. Intrigued at why Turles would hide something from him, he moved over and pulled the magazine out, staring at the cover. “Oh my God…” He breathed, flicking it open and skimming a few of the pages quickly, hearing footsteps nearing the room, closing it and chucking it back under, his face red as his little brother entered, shaking his head.  
  
“It wasn’t even anything major…” He said, moving to sit next to Goku again, picking up his controller. “Just a few Trojans and Bloodhounds, nothing to get excited about, and the porn-” Goku could only stare at his brother quietly as the game was resumed. “It wasn’t even good porn, I mean, he mustn’t be very good at finding the stuff! I know better sites than that, _and_ they’re free!” Hearing the sound of a strike and a split, Goku swallowed, knowing his brother had the best score on the game, but not really caring.  
  
His younger twin had gay porn under his bed.  
  
Not lesbian porn – which he quite enjoyed himself – but two men, doing those _things_ with each other that he had almost dreamt about doing with their English teacher – _to_ their English teacher.  
  
For a moment, he wondered just how similar identical twins were. Their tastes in a lot of things were exactly the same – would it be the same with people they found attractive too?  
  
He remembered the first day back to school, that first English lesson with the teacher. The way Turles had seemed to behave, the look on his face when Goku had looked around the room – lust. That day when he had asked for help getting Vegeta’s address, when the girl had said that since they had gone back to school Turles hadn’t really done anything to her except from behind, the way Turles had seemed jealous and bitter even as he had called him a teacher’s pet…how his younger twin had closed his eyes before grabbing him…  
  
It all made sense now.  
  
Crap.  
  
The biggest problem that he could see was that he too was…attracted to the teacher, if nothing else, and if Turles found out, he could have a problem on his hands. He didn’t know what to do. If Vegeta decided that he somehow wanted them to try and be a couple together, then what would happen if Turles decided to go after the small man? Would Vegeta think it were some kind of joke that they had tried to pull? From their school record, it would seem likely; as he was involved in quite a few of his darker-skinned twin’s pranks…  
  
Calming down, he realised that Turles didn’t even know that the teacher was gay, and, from his own experience, he knew that his twin never acted until he was one hundred percent sure of some form of success. Which was a thing he would not have until he knew Vegeta’s sexuality, making Goku feel he really had nothing to worry about until it was figured out, in which case, Turles would probably tell him; as he usually told him everything that he learnt about teachers.  
  
He was safe for now, at least.  
  
“I beat your high score!” Turles laughed, getting to his feet and smirking down at him. “And it was only my third try. Say, how many _years_ have you been playing that? Because you’re just no good at it!” The younger of the two gloated, causing his twin to roll his eyes and turn off the game without saving it, losing that high score without the youngest even knowing.  
  
Revenge was always fun.  
  
“Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to try harder or something.” Goku said with a shrug, his stomach rumbling loudly. “Besides, Radditz distracted me earlier…” Turles snickered.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Blame him all you want, you’re just a sore loser.” Grinning, the older twin just shook his head.  
  
“I’m going to get some lunch.” Laughing, he left the room, leaving Turles feeling amused and good about himself. The younger twin couldn’t keep a grin from his face as he moved towards his bed, knowing that it was _not_ his third ever try on the game; it was his third try at _home_. He had played the game as many times as his twin had, but he didn’t think he needed to know that.  
  
His smirk turned to a frown as he noticed his newest magazine had a bent cover and was not in the place he had left it, turning to stare at the door.  
  
Had his twin been through his stuff? And just _where_ was his ‘Big Breasts Monthly’ magazine??


	15. Demands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

The next morning began smoothly. Goku had woken up, gotten washed, dressed and ready for school, eaten his breakfast and he had even remembered to ask his father if he was still grounded or not, delighted when Bardock said he was free to do as he wished again, as long as he called home if he was going to be out past eleven. Grinning, he had made his way to school, talking to Turles about random things that had come to mind; school, homework, the scouter, what their English teacher had taught them yesterday, girls, and all that other stuff they usually talked about, until they had gone to their form rooms and gone their separate ways until later on.  
  
He’d given a note to his form tutor for his absence – in sixth form, just a call or just a note wasn’t enough anymore, you had to do both – and had sat with his best friends, talking about their day the day before, and girls, of course. Then they had all gone to first lesson, Goku’s being PE where Brolli had started picking on him again, making him demonstrate things to the class and whatnot, his fellow PE students feeling sorry for him, as usual. Drama had gone by rather quickly, and he was just glad to get to break time at that point; the two physically challenging lessons having worn him out a tiny bit, causing him to get a lot to eat and hang around five minutes after the bell for his other lesson of PE just to be able to finish eating it all.  
  
The second PE lesson was much easier and better than his first, and he found himself grinning wildly when he left the gym, getting changed silently before heading off to lunch, his friends and him eating in the canteen and laughing at some rude jokes Yamcha was telling.  
  
Now it was form time again, and the tall teen was lost in deep thought. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he and the English teacher were going to talk about that night, what Vegeta could possibly want to talk to him about, even the things that the smaller man might let him do to him, shivering a little in anticipation. He knew he was getting ahead of himself, but he couldn’t help it, the mere ideas that his imagination was throwing at him making him feel like he just couldn’t wait.  
  
The bell for fourth lesson rang and he got up from his chair eagerly, out of the door before anyone else, about to go running down the corridor to get to his English lesson faster, when his brother grabbed his arm, giving him a sour look.  
  
“Weren’t going to wait for me, hm?” The tone in his voice was flat, yet it held anger, and Goku swallowed, putting his hands up in defence, shaking his head.  
  
“Of course I was! Now, come on!” Twisting his arm, the tall teen grabbed his twin’s wrist, moving towards the stairs, dragging him along as he dashed down them, not hearing a word of complaint, though that was what he was expecting. Tugging him down the next corridor, the two Kirabiyaka’s reached the front of their English lesson, the older of the two finally letting go of his twin, straightening and smartening himself up.  
  
“Kakarott, what the hell has gotten into you?” Turles scowled, pushing him in the side. “Don’t drag me around!” Shaking his head at his twin, Goku opened the classroom door to find it empty, his eyes widening. His twin came up behind him, looking over his shoulder. “Is he not in again?” The older twin grit his teeth.  
  
“He said he’d be in!” Turles shook his head and entered the room, going to the teacher’s desk and finding a piece of paper.  
  
“Obviously he isn’t, there’s a register for every one of his lessons today.” Storming over, Goku wrote down his name, his twin watching him carefully. “Why do you care so much? It means that we have a free today, isn’t that a good thing?” The taller twin moved away and went towards the classroom door.  
  
“I’m bored of free lessons.” He growled, unimpressed by the teacher’s seemingly never-ending absences, wondering why he hadn’t been fired yet for being off so damn much. After saying that, he left the room, and his twin sighed, scribbling down his own name and chasing after him. Turles caught up to him just as he had reached the main hall, about to leave the building and go somewhere else – where, the younger twin was unsure, but he knew he was going _somewhere_ – and abandon him here alone.  
  
“Kakarott!” He called, running the extra five metres to where his twin was, grasping his arm. “Seriously, what’s gotten into you? You’re not acting like yourself…” Goku just pulled his arm from the lax grip and opened the door, about to exit. “At least say where you’re going!” There was a pause, and his twin turned to look him in the eyes.  
  
“I have a free next lesson too, so I’m going home. It’s pointless staying here.” The older twin shook his head as he explained, then turned back to the door, to the direction he was going to walk in. “I’ll see you later Turles; I know you don’t have a free next, so if I see you at home, you’re in trouble.” Moving through the heavy white doors, Goku didn’t get any more questions from his twin, and as he turned around for a moment, he saw the darker-skinned twin was gone, shrugging to himself as he continued walking until he was out of the school gates, frowning to himself.  
  
If Vegeta weren’t in school today, that would mean that he was at home.  
  
And that could mean that he wanted Goku to go to his apartment and talk there.  
  
Or he could just be sick.  
  
Though, if it was the first option, Vegeta would have to know his timetable, and he felt that the smaller man didn’t. But, he reminded himself, the small man was a teacher, and getting his timetable would be all too easy for him. Maybe Vegeta was off so that if he were grounded, they could still talk and he could get home in time?  
  
Walking towards the teacher’s apartment anyway, the tall teen chose not to think of what was going on, instead thinking of what he was going to say when he got there. The teacher had said that he wanted to talk about what had happened two days ago, but Goku was still unsure what mindset that the other man would be in about the situation. Was the smaller man interested in furthering that relationship, or was he angry at what he had done and wanted him to stop it? It was possible that the teacher didn’t even care, but wanted to remind him about their status to one another.  
  
He found himself confused as he thought about all the possible outcomes of the discussion, before he realised he needed something else to think about. What was going to happen would happen and he had no control over it. He just had to be patient.  
  
Sighing in acceptance, the teen realised he was outside the apartment complex already, and headed in through the large glass doors, ignoring the receptionist as he made his way into the lift, pressing the floor number, his heart pounding faster in his chest than it usually did as it began to move upwards. Grinning weakly, the teen knew it was adrenaline pumping through his veins from his excitement at going to talk to Vegeta again, his dream from the day before running through his mind, his cheeks heating as he pushed it away, not wanting to go in expecting a certain standard from the teacher when he didn’t even know the smaller’s thoughts on this. Hell, he could go in expecting full-on sex, but end up with a punch in the face. He knew he didn’t know the other enough to predict what he would say or do…but he really wanted to be able to understand him on that deep a level, the small teacher interesting him greatly.  
  
The lift finally came to a stop, and he got out, nervously travelling to the small man’s door, trying to keep the blush from his face at his thoughts from earlier as he straightened his clothes, feeling oddly self-conscious. Blinking at the action, he frowned at himself. He never usually acted like this… He had to shrug it off though, as he raised his hand to knock on the door, swallowing at the silence that followed.  
  
After a short period of waiting, the door opened, Vegeta talking on his cordless phone, blinking at his presence before waving him in, standing at the door as he swallowed again and entered, moving to stand awkwardly in the livingroom, waiting for the smaller man to finish on the phone. Closing the door, Vegeta waved a hand at him, motioning to the chairs, causing him to sigh as he sat down, just watching Vegeta pace around.  
  
“So I can still pay you back that way?” The shorter man asked, a hand on his hip as he stopped pacing for a moment, a grin lighting up his face. “Oh, that’s so great! Thank you!” The teacher looked really happy, so Goku presumed it must be some kind of good news, somehow feeling it were his business to know what Vegeta was talking about. Frowning, he folded his arms. He was getting possessive over a man that wasn’t even his… “Yes, he did…really? Oh my God!” The teacher fell into a seat across from him, his hand near his mouth, looking like someone was giving him some hot gossip or something. “…That’s great, thanks! Sorry, but I have to go, I have a…guest.” The dark eyes flickered to meet his own. “Mhm, mhm, yes, okay. Talk to you later, miss.” Pulling the phone away from his face, Vegeta pressed a button, then let it sit on the settee next to him. “Hello Mr Kirabiyaka.”  
  
“H-Hi.” The teen replied, annoyed that he had been referred to by his last name again, finding the formality too much. Sitting up straight and unfolding his arms, he tried not to scowl. “I see you’re not at school. Again.” A guilty look flickered over Vegeta’s face for a moment. “Why?” The smaller man looked to the side.  
  
“That’s not what you’re here to talk about.” He said, dodging the question and annoying the teen further. Getting to his feet, Goku clenched his fists.  
  
“Not to begin with, but I want to know! Why?” Turning his face back, Vegeta frowned at him. He narrowed his eyes as he looked down at him.  
  
“There is no need for aggression.” The teacher said, then motioned back to the seat, relaxing out in the place he had chosen to sit. “Please sit down, then we can talk about this like adults.” Forcing himself back into his seat, Goku crossed his arms, not liking that the teacher had insinuated that he was a child. He was eighteen for God’s sakes; old enough to drive, drink, have sex, smoke, have porn…do all the adult things in life! He was not a little kid anymore. “I was not in work today because I needed to sort all my bank loans and such.” The teacher explained, shrugging at him. “But we have more important matters to discuss, don’t we?” Vegeta gave him a kind look and he looked away, not wanting to look at the older man right now. He usually hit people who said he was a child.  
  
“…What did you want to say?” The teen said through gritted teeth, not liking how he was being treated at all. Vegeta obviously felt that he had to treat him like a baby for anything to get through to him. And he was angered by that.  
  
“Well…um…you kissed me.” Vegeta said quietly, looking at his face. “And I’d like to know why.” Nervously, Goku looked at the floor. In all honesty, he wasn’t quite sure _why_ he had done it himself, only knowing that he remembered his dream and had imitated it with the man in front of him who looked like the person in the dream itself. Sighing, he decided to tell the truth.  
  
“I don’t know.” Neither of them spoke for a while, then Vegeta broke the silence.  
  
“I see.” Feeling awkward again, Goku sighed and looked at the table, looking over the things that were upon it in silence. He could see Vegeta fidgeting, rubbing his hands over one another until the teacher spoke again. “So you have no feelings of that nature towards me.” Goku opened his mouth to correct him, but the small man continued. “That’s good.” Blinking, the teen looked down. Obviously the other felt nothing for him… “It means that you will not try to do it again.” Vegeta carried on, a hand under his chin. “So we have nothing to worry about; I won’t get fired for being involved with a student, and you won’t get kicked out of school.” Sighing, the teen nodded. He couldn’t bring himself to put them in that situation if Vegeta didn’t want to be in it.  
  
“Yeah…” Dejectedly, he put his chin in is hands, not sure of what to say next.  
  
“Okay, you can go home now.” Vegeta said, a small smile on his face. “It’s sorted, we’ll have a strictly student/teacher relationship.” Swallowing, Goku moved to look his teacher in the eyes, moving a little closer to him.  
  
“Is that what you want, sir?” He asked, trying to keep the desperate sad tone from his voice as he spoke, acting as formal as the teacher had earlier. The teacher blinked in surprise.  
  
“Kakarott…I-” Goku cut him off quickly.  
  
“Mr Kirabiyaka, sir. I’m just a student.” Frowning, the older man gave him a confused look, seemingly upset with what he was saying.  
  
“What’s wrong with you?” That was Goku’s last straw.  
  
“You only seem to acknowledge me as something other than your student when you damn well want to!” Uncertainty shone in the teacher’s eyes, and it just angered the teen further that he had no clue what he was doing to him. “Look! If I’m _just_ your fucking student, don’t call me by my first name!” A look of pity came over the smaller man’s face and Goku grit his teeth.  
  
“Kaka-”  
  
“ _Don’t_!” Moving away from Vegeta, the tall teen bent and grabbed his schoolbag, getting ready to leave. “It isn’t fair! You don’t even know how I feel!” the teacher got up nervously, reaching for his arm.  
  
“Mr Kirabiyaka, I-” Goku pulled away from him in anger, giving him a dark look because he had the audacity to try and touch him.  
  
“ _Shut up_!” He roared, moving towards the door. “I _don’t_ want to hear it! Just don’t talk to me!” A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him, making him turn around and growl. “What?!”  
  
“…Tell me how you feel.” Vegeta whispered, looking at the floor. “I barely gave you chance to speak, please, just say what you need to. Let it all out.” Letting his bag fall off his shoulder, Goku knew he didn’t need to say anything. Moving his hands to grip the teacher’s arms, he moved closer.  
  
“This is how I feel.” Bending down, the teen pressed their lips together, his eyes closing as he tried to pull the smaller man closer, moving his arms to wrap them around the shorter’s back, feeling the tenseness in it but not caring, opening his mouth to flick his tongue against those soft lips, growling softly as they parted for him, slipping is tongue in to rub it and smooth it against Vegeta’s, keeping a moan from coming from his lips. After a few moments, the teacher relaxed, his hands gripping at his shirt as the smaller body pressed up against him, a more skilled tongue playing with his own.


	16. Promise me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

Growing lustful, Goku trailed his hands down the smaller man’s back and cupped his ass, feeling hands move around his neck, kissing harder in retaliation. Grabbing more firmly on the teacher’s rump, he pulled him closer, unable to stop himself from giving a good squeeze. Vegeta tensed, then pulled away, gaping at him in shock while gasping for air, shaking gently.  
  
“T-That’s enough…Kakarott…” The teacher panted, trying to push him away without success as he didn’t want to let go, panting as well. He didn’t feel it was enough, and he doubted he would until he had the smaller man naked and panting underneath him. Shivering at the thought, he couldn’t help but try to lift the other by his ass, managing quite well as he stumbled his way towards the bedroom, Vegeta’s eyes widening as he pushed at his chest, nervous. “K-Kakarott! That really is enough!” Ignoring the protests, he moved into the spacious room, tumbling them both onto the large bed, pinning the shorter man underneath himself, growling lightly when he realised this was like his dream from the previous day.  
  
“V-Vegeta…” Moving down, he aimed to kiss his lips again, only to be shoved roughly away, falling to the floor and looking up at the other man, who was panting and blushing like mad.  
  
“I-I get the idea…” Vegeta gasped, blushing still. Going red himself, Goku realised he owed the teacher an apology, getting to his feet and moving closer so that he could, only to have the smaller man move away, bright red. “No more…” A weak laugh came from his lips as he tried to explain himself.  
  
“I-I just want to apologise…” The smaller man sat in the middle of his bed, looking at him calmly, though the red in his cheeks and the panting he was doing made it obvious that he was less than calm. Swallowing, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, giving the smaller man the space he needed, hoping that he would appreciate the gesture. “I’m sorry…I got carried away…” The teen looked at the floor as he said the words, not really sorry for getting carried away, but sorry that he had done so against the teacher’s will. It was unfair to do this to him if he didn’t want it, and even if he did, he was still saying no and that was what he should pay attention to. “Can I make it up to you somehow?”  
  
“I-I thought we had agreed to a normal sort of relationship between a student and a teacher.” Vegeta replied, looking down at the bed, his cheeks cooling down. The tall teen sighed gently and began fiddling with the bed sheets, liking the way the material felt on his skin. “…I’m sorry that I got carried away too…” The teen’s head shot up and he looked over the shorter man quietly, licking his dry lips. The teacher noticed him do so and went bright red again. “K-Kakarott…please stop looking at me like that…” Blinking, Goku looked up at him, not understanding what he meant. “Y-You’re licking your lips and it’s…distracting…” The teen went bright red and looked away, the accusation making him nervous.  
  
“My lips were dry…I swear that’s all…” He heard a chuckle come from behind him and turned to see the older man covering his mouth as he laughed lightly, marvelling at how attractive the other looked when he was happy, enjoying the sight until it stopped, Vegeta gasping for breath.  
  
“I…think we both need to talk about what we are to do now…” Vegeta said, a serious look on his face which was as attractive to Goku as his relaxed happy expression. “I mean…you obviously have a great attraction to me…if nothing else…” The younger of the two frowned for a moment, swallowing again, before speaking what was on his mind.  
  
“What about you, Vegeta?” The teacher turned to him, blinking, before replying in a somewhat shy manner, making him grin.  
  
“I…like you also Kakarott.” Turning away from him, the smaller man coughed. “But we have a problem…unless you want to end this now?” It was like someone had thrown a bucket of cold icy water onto Goku as he sat there just staring at him. “…I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then.” Chuckling again, Vegeta got off of the bed and left the room, the teen scrambling off the bed to follow him into the livingroom, sitting next to him on the settee, putting an arm around his back and a hand upon his thigh. “Kakarott…” Warningly, the teacher pushed his hands away, making him feel rejected and just want to touch him all the more. “No. Now, please stop acting like the lustful teenager you are and try to act like an adult for a moment.” Even though the statement was true, it still stung, and the tall teen was determined to prove himself to the smaller man, so he kept his hands to himself and shifted over on the settee a bit to give the other more room, achieving a smile for his efforts.  
  
“Okay.” Sighing lightly, the teenager looked calmly at the shorter man, wanting to hold his hand at the very least, feeling a bit saddened by the fact that he couldn’t touch. As if sensing this, the teacher grasped his left hand gently, smiling still, making him grin widely and squeeze his hand.  
  
“Now…Kakarott…what is it exactly that you want from me?” The teen paled slightly, his cheeks burning as he looked at the floor. What _did_ he want from the smaller man? Sure, he liked him and he wanted to have sex with him, but he wasn’t about to say that. ‘Yeah, sir, I just want sex from you’ wouldn’t go down well, he thought. Swallowing, he thought it over for a while, before giving up.  
  
“I’m not quite sure…” He mumbled, moving to look at the wall instead, seeing all the photographs and awards, feeling rather young. “…How old are you sir?”  
  
“Twenty-three.” Goku turned back to stare at him for a moment.  
  
“So you’ve _just_ finished university 1?” Incredulous, the teen studied his face. He did seem rather young to be a teacher… “B-But you act like you’ve been teaching for years and years!!” A small blush came over the smaller man’s cheeks and Goku knew he had embarrassed him. Smirking ever-so-slightly, the teen decided to push things further. “I mean, I did think you looked young, and attractive…but I thought that your experience was much broader than-” A finger was pressed to his lips to silence him, but, feeling cheeky, he kissed it, causing the light red on Vegeta’s face to burn a dark crimson as he snatched his hand away.  
  
“I forgot teenagers were so- so-” The shorter man seemed lost for words, and it made the teen want to laugh and grin at him. Instead, the teen just gave a small smile and moved a little closer.  
  
“Upfront?” He suggested, trying not to let that smile turn into a full-blown grin, finding it a very hard thing to do.  
  
“No!” Vegeta said, getting off the settee and moving away, his cheeks crimson. “Vulgar!” Blinking, the teen knew it was meant to be an insult, but just burst out laughing, clutching his sides as the teacher huffed at him, turning away.  
  
“What? Aren’t I allowed to compliment you, Vegeta?” Getting up silently, he crept up behind the other man, unnoticed.  
  
“Not if you’re trying to make me blush! I hope I wasn’t as bad when I was eighteen as you are now!” Vegeta said, huffing again, before jumping in shock when Goku wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck. “G-Get off of me now!” The smaller man began to squirm out of the grip, and so the teen let go, pouting. “Y-You’re out of control!” The shorter of the two declared, moving away from him, just amusing him further.  
  
“I’m not going to do anything…come on…relax… Gee, I hope I’m not as uptight as you when I’m older!” Goku teased, making Vegeta annoyed, stepping closer to him.  
  
“I am _not_ uptight!”  
  
“Want to bet?” A smirk was on the teen’s face as he said the words, moving over to the settee, sitting on it and waiting for him. “Now, please stop acting like the uptight teacher you are and try to act like an adult for a moment.” The taller of the two joked, patting the seat next to him. The teacher scowled, but moved to sit next to him, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
“Just because I’m not as open sexually as you are.” The older man scolded, then looked seriously at him. “Kakarott, if we are to continue this…if this is to go any further…you must make a promise to me.” Moving to hold his hand, Goku nodded, a serious look on his face as he moved a little closer, their faces a few inches apart as he tried to get his sincerity across.  
  
“ _Anything_.” A smile lit up Vegeta’s face.  
  
“I was hoping you would say that.” Eyes glinting, the smaller man continued. “You must promise to do your best in every single subject you take. You will not ask the teachers for additional help unless you really need it, and I will not help you at all unless you’ve been off ill. Understand?” Swallowing, Goku realised he had technically already agreed to the terms when he had said anything, and nodded weakly. “You should pass all your exams, and get good marks in your coursework too. If you don’t pass this AS year, then we break up, unless we already have. Same goes for next year Kakarott, and I know I seem harsh, but it’s your future I’m thinking of, not mine.” Squeezing his hand gently, Vegeta continued. “You have to keep our relationship a secret as well…and if you do well, we can make it public at the end of next year. Do you promise to do this?” After a short pause, Goku nodded again, Vegeta shaking his head. “I want to hear you say it.”  
  
“…I promise to do my best until I leave school.” Vegeta smiled at him again.  
  
“Good enough.” Swallowing, he leaned closer.  
  
“Can I have a kiss now?” Chuckling softly, Vegeta moved so that their lips met, a hand moving to fist into the teen’s hair as the teacher opened his mouth, the taller of the two kissing him hungrily, moving to make him lie on the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 If I forgot to mention this earlier, I’m mentioning it now. This fanfiction is indeed set in England, however, I have changed ages around. In England, you finish school in year eleven at the age of sixteen and start sixth form(years twelve and thirteen) at sixteen. You go to university at eighteen, and, when you finish your course(in Vegeta’s case, teaching – three years) you leave at twenty-one. To make my fic easier for me to write, Goku is eighteen and Vegeta is twenty-three, making them two years older than they should be(it’s easier for me because I think that a twenty-one year old hitting on a sixteen year old is sick…and that they can both drink and stuff…it makes the plot easier, okay?)


	17. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

Pulling back from the kiss, Goku panted, loving the way that the teacher had to pant too, leaning back down to nuzzle his neck, his hands moving to stroke the older man’s clothed hips, feeling the smaller’s arms pushing at his shoulders and knowing that meant he had to stop. Sighing, he pulled back, looking into eyes as dark as his own.  
  
“As much as I enjoy a grope…don’t you think it’s time you went home, Kakarott? If you’re grounded, you might make it home in time.” Smiling lightly, Goku leaned down again and kissed his lips softly.  
  
“I’m not grounded anymore…” He whispered, feeling lustful again now that the smaller man was under him, stroking his hands from the narrow hips up to the teacher’s face, cradling it in his palms. Noticing the look on Vegeta’s face was one of worry, the teen laughed, bending down to kiss him again, before sitting back on his heels and looking at him. “But I know I should go now anyway…I want to get home in time for dinner…” Offering the teacher his hands, he pulled him up into a sitting position, stealing another quick kiss before going to get his schoolbag, a grin on his face as he moved towards the door. “You’ll be in school tomorrow, right?”  
  
“Yes…good night Kakarott.” Vegeta said, a hand covering his mouth from what the teen presumed was shock at being kissed so much, making him grin as he waved.  
  
“Night.” Leaving the apartment, the teen made his way down the corridor and got into the lift, blinking when he saw Vegeta come running out after him, stopping the lift doors as the teacher arrived, leaning in and kissing him. Pleasantly surprised, Goku pulled him closer and kissed him harshly, just revelling in the fact that he had been chased for another one before he went home. After a few moments, Vegeta pulled back. “And you said I was the lustful teenager!” The taller of the two joked, making the older blush slightly and move away to let the lift go down.  
  
“Bye.” Pressing the button to go back downstairs, Goku was annoyed that he had to go home. He could have stayed there and kissed him all night without food or water quite happily and it really sucked that he couldn’t stay. The doors on the lift began to close again, and he saw the older man waving as they shut and took him back downstairs. He was sorely tempted to just go back up there and ring his family and tell them he was staying out for the night, but he didn’t think that the smaller man would appreciate or be comfortable with how sudden he was being.  
  
Smiling to himself, he stepped out of the elevator and left the building, the situation finally impacting onto him. He had promised to work really hard so that he could date a teacher at his school. Thinking about it now, it seemed dangerous for the both of them, and, as he looked back at the tall apartment complex, he wondered why the other was willing to take those risks for him.   
  
Frowning, he began to walk home, lost in his thoughts until he walked into a stranger, apologising but being ignored as they went on their way. Sighing, he carried on walking, finally reaching his home as that black car skidded to a halt in front of his house, curious at who was driving Turles home, and also why they were. He peered into the car as the passenger door opened, seeing his twin getting out, and in the driver’s seat was Ginyu, looking grumpy as the younger of the two twins talked to him, seeming to grumble responses back before the door was closed and the car sped off.  
  
His twin began to make his way towards their home and he swore, knowing that the younger twin would want to know where he had been and how he had gotten home first, trying to think of an acceptable, believable excuse, coming up with nothing. Leaving the bush he was hidden behind, he made his way to his home, entering silently and heading up to their room, glad to see no Turles in sight, quickly switching on their PS2 and loading Tekken Tag, managing to begin Arcade Mode before his twin entered.  
  
“Oh, hey Turles.” Pausing his game, Goku looked at the darker-skinned twin, trying to appear like he had been home for hours. “Who brought you home?” Turles gave him a dark look and he blinked, not sure why his twin was in such a bad mood. “…Turles?” A scowl was on the younger’s face as he moved to sit grumpily at their desk, getting things out of his schoolbag. “What’s wrong?” His twin gave an angry sigh.  
  
“You just abandoned me and went home!” A sweatdrop appeared on the side of the older twin’s head as he stared at his brother in disbelief.  
  
“It’s not like we walk home together or anything!” Goku defended, finding his twin’s anger at him to be unjustified, folding his arms. “That person in that black car always drives you here!” He grit his teeth at the knowledge that it was Ginyu who had been driving his twin home, and he wondered why. It was just like that thing about the Spar…how Ginyu had just let them pass…he wanted to know why.  
  
“Maybe I just felt like walking home with my goddamn brother for once!” Turles growled, his left eye twitching as he moved closer, grabbing the collar of his twin’s shirt. “Get the Hell out of my room.” He demanded, pulling him to his feet and shaking him.  
  
“It’s my fucking room too!” In anger, Goku pushed at the darker-skinned twin’s chest and struggled out of his grip, their eyes narrowing as they glared at one another. Caught in a staring match, the two knew it would be a long time until either backed down, both bracing themselves for a long stare, and possibly a fistfight after, before Turles spoke.  
  
“Go and check on dinner.”  
  
“No. You fucking go and check it!” Goku snarled in return, his arms folded across his chest again, in a terrible mood. And Turles was much the same; crossed arms with a scowl. Too annoyed to continue, but too stubborn to back down, the younger Kirabiyaka twin moved closer, their eyes still locked as he started pushing at his brother’s shoulders, not moving him an inch. Angered, the older twin grabbed the other by the throat, pissed off beyond all mortal reckoning. “Okay, I’m going to say this once, and only once.” He hissed. “I have homework to do, and my bet is that you do too. We don’t have time for this shit.” Still keeping eye contact the whole time, he knew that Turles recognised that he was right, letting go.  
  
“Okay, so what do we do, huh?!” Turles snarled, rubbing his neck, still angry.  
  
“We look away, alright?” Goku instructed, his eyes narrowing a little more. “And if you don’t, it doesn’t mean you won, just as it doesn’t if I do.” Nodding, it was obvious that the younger twin agreed. “One…two…three.” Neither of them moved.  
  
After a few seconds, they both burst into laughter, both turning away from the other at the same time and looking over their shoulders at each other.  
  
“That was fucking hilarious.” Turles gasped, making his way over to his schoolbag, still laughing as he pulled out his scouter model again, the older twin walking over to look at it. “It’s still not finished yet…” The younger warned him, passing it over so he could give it a good look, admiring – for a moment – the attention to detail that his brother had put in. It looked just like the one from the game, keeping in mind that it wasn’t ready and that the plastic part would be liable to change before the end.  
  
“It looks great…” He breathed softly, before handing it back, being sure to treat the device carefully, not wanting to damage it in any way. It was obvious from his brother’s expression that he appreciated the way he had handled it; it was an extremely sensitive device after all. “Anyway, I got homework to do, so I’ll talk later, okay?” Goku picked up his own schoolbag and made his way towards the door, planning to do it on the kitchen table as usual.  
  
“Who’s going to check on dinner?” Turles asked, sitting down to work on his creation when Goku stopped at the door, blinking.  
  
“That’s a good point…is dinner even ready?” Both twins looked at each other in horror at the realisation, before both dashed out of the room, heading for the kitchen. Reaching their destination, the twins screeched to a halt, seeing a note on the side that said it was Radditz’ turn to sort out their food. Laughing weakly, Goku made his way back up the stairs, wondering just _where_ Radditz was anyway, frowning, then deciding it didn’t matter, deciding to do his homework in his bedroom instead. His twin moved over to the phone, obviously intent on calling the older brother and telling him to get home and make them some food, but the need to do so was taken away as the longhaired teen entered their home, Turles turning to him.  
  
“Hey Radditz, dad said it’s your turn to cook dinner.” Turles said happily, a grin on his face as he moved closer to his brother, blinking at the lack of response from the taller brother. “I know something’s been wrong for a couple of days…want to talk to me about it?” Nodding quietly, Radditz went into the livingroom and sat on the settee, Turles right behind him. “So, what’s been wrong with you?” The older boy sighed.  
  
“My girlfriend…she dumped me…”  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Goku was working on his homework. Not that he had much to do – he only took English, Drama and P.E. after all – but he wanted to keep to his promise. Sighing, he finished his drama homework – he’d had to write a scene of someone’s death to perform for the class – and looked boredly around the room. There wasn’t really much to do unless he wanted to sleep or play on the PS2…  
  
But, he reminded himself, he hadn’t played Final Fantasy X in ages…so maybe it was time he started playing it again… Moving over to the PS2, he turned it on and put the game in…  
  
“Kakarott! Dinner’s ready!” Radditz called up the stairs, almost two hours later, making Goku grin as he saved his game and turned it off, his stomach rumbling wildly as he made his way down the stairs and bounded into the kitchen, acting like a hungry dog as he sat at the table, looking at the selection of food. There was quite a lot of meat; chicken, pork, bacon, salmon – Radditz didn’t like to eat much else – and there was some rice as well, to go with the meat. On the far end of the table, there were some vegetables – carrots, peas and sweetcorn – that he wanted, leaning over to help himself.  
  
They ate in relative silence, the only sounds being the sounds of chewing and cutlery against plates, all of them too hungry and enjoying the food too much to stop to talk. The silence wasn’t too bad sometimes, and Goku certainly didn’t mind it this time, Radditz finishing first, about to tidy away the dirty dishes when Turles shook his head and pointed to the livingroom. Smiling in gratitude, the eldest Kirabiyaka son left the table, causing Goku to give him twin a quizzical look, confused. The younger twin just shook his head and pointed to him, before nodding and pointing at himself, indicating that he would clean the mess alone. Shrugging, the tall teen decided to let him do as he pleased, emptying another bowl of rice onto his plate and reaching to get the salmon.  
  
The older twin was perfectly aware that Turles was smirking at him for being so greedy, but he didn’t really care, being too hungry to really give a damn as he devoured the whole plate in only a few minutes, looking at the other plates for one last thing to eat, but finding them all empty. With a sigh, he picked up his empty plate and went to the cupboard, pulling out a loaf of bread. Buttering a few pieces, he ate them, putting his dirty dishes in the dishwasher afterwards and going back upstairs, leaving his twin to do the cleaning like he had indicated.  
  
He walked into his room and laid facedown onto his bed, shivering as he began to think about a few hours ago, the small teacher underneath him… Moaning softly, he realised he was becoming aroused, and he immediately stopped the thoughts, a blush over his cheeks as he stripped down into nothing but his boxers and climbed into the bed, looking up at the ceiling, wondering what Vegeta was up to at this same moment, and what he should do about what was going on.  
  
Before he knew it, his eyes had closed and he was fast asleep.


	18. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13, R at most
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

It had been two months since that promise had been made, and Goku had never felt better in his life. His marks in lessons had gone up, the teachers were happy with him – though he only cared for the opinion of one – his father was impressed, and his younger twin was jealous. What could be better?  
  
Every Friday night, he would go out with his friends, and he’d spend a lazy Sunday at home with his family. Saturdays were exclusively reserved so that he could spend time with Vegeta, and every time, they went out someplace nice while the smaller man talked to him about a few things that he had requested to know. He loved spending time with the older man, and despite the lack of sexual activities that he wanted, he felt quite content with how things were going. He learnt something new about the teacher every week, and the fact that there was so much to know thrilled him. He liked how mysterious the other man was usually, but he couldn’t help but enjoy how open about things he could be too.  
  
For the teen, it was like Heaven on Earth.  
  
And he didn’t care how cheesy or corny it sounded, because it was true.  
  
He really cared for Vegeta, he had known he had for quite a few weeks now, but he hadn’t said anything to him about it. As it was, he didn’t know how the smaller man felt, and he didn’t dare to ask in case it was something he didn’t want to hear. He didn’t intend to ask until he actually knew how the smaller man felt; it would be easier for him to say how much he cared that way.  
  
Though, he wasn’t even sure how he felt. Sure, he cared about him a lot and…fantasized about him a lot, but to call something love if it was just a deep caring would not be wise. He didn’t want to say to the other man that he loved him if he didn’t, because he would find it cruel.  
  
He thought he knew of one way to find out the smaller man’s feelings though. It was a tricky idea, and it depended entirely of what the older man did in the holiday seasons. The reason this mattered was that…  
  
Christmas was coming up soon.  
  
He planned to seduce the teacher that evening and tell him his feelings.  
  
The only problem was the fact that the teacher might already have plans that night, might be visiting some relatives or something, and, as he wanted it to be a surprise, he couldn’t just ask him what he was doing. He had to find a sneaky way to find out what was going on without Vegeta even knowing, or all his plans would be pointless. There would be no alcohol, there would be no roaring fireplace – or at least central heating – there would be no cuddling, or any sort of romantic or sexual encounters.  
  
In any case, it was now a Saturday morning, a few weeks before Christmas was going to start, and the teen wanted to know now rather than later whether his plan would wok so that he could formulate a new one for the next opportunity he would be able to foresee.  
  
Licking his lips, the teen waited patiently for that phonecall to his mobile that would tell him he was allowed to head over to the teacher’s apartment, a stupid grin on his face. Vegeta had gotten his mobile number not too long after they had agreed to go out, but he would not let the teen have his in return, and he always called using a private number so that Goku would not know it. It was a weird exchange, the younger man knew that, but it was also a sort of safety measure, he supposed. If anyone thought they were dating and found his phone with the teacher’s number on it, that would really be a strong indication that they were right. The only way he knew how to contact him was to go to his home, and he had no need to write down the address as he didn’t really know it too well himself. He did have Vegeta’s CV, but it was unlikely that people were going to raid his trouser pockets to find out if he had it written down somewhere.  
  
Feeling his phone begin to buzz in his pocket, he scrambled to answer, smiling in a goofy way to himself as he did so.  
  
“Hello?” He asked, anticipation running through him.  
  
“Hi Kakarott.” The smaller man’s voice sounded even deeper on the phone, and he loved the way it made him feel. “I’ll be ready to go in ten minutes, so why don’t you make your way over here right now? I should be ready when you arrive.” He grinned widely.  
  
“Okay, see you soon.” Putting the phone down, he grabbed his jacket from next to himself and left the house, uncaring that his twin would be alone all day as he pulled on the coat and began to run to the teacher’s house. The only problem with this was that he didn’t know the direct route to Vegeta’s house from his own, and that he had to go to the school first to be able to find his way. Grinning the whole time he was running, he saw nobody he knew, quite happy that he didn’t have to be delayed at all, finally reaching the road that wound down to the apartments, slowing into a walk.  
  
Even though he was really excited to be seeing the other man, he didn’t want to seem overeager; he didn’t know how the smaller man would react to such a thing, and didn’t wish to accidentally be pushed away when they had just started making good progress.  
  
The last time he had seen the teacher – last Saturday of course – he had let him kiss him for ages, even letting him lie on top and touch him more than he usually did. It seemed that the other man was becoming more confident of their relationship, and he didn’t want to get rid of that confidence by making a stupid mistake like appearing too eager. Even though he really was. He was eager to show the older man how he felt, he was eager to have sex, he was eager to just be round the other man, let alone anything else. Happily, he entered the large building, practically diving into the lift and pressing the button, unable to stop his wild grin.  
  
When the doors finally opened, he made his way towards the teacher’s apartment, swallowing as he reached the front door, knocking loudly. Vegeta finally opened the door, a red tint over his cheeks as he appeared to be dressed only in a towel, making the teen’s eyes widen at the implication. Vegeta was standing before him, almost naked.  
  
“A-Ah, you got here faster than I thought you would…” The teacher said, obviously embarrassed, just making him feel more attracted to him, licking his dry lips softly as he entered, the smaller man hurriedly closing the door behind him, before turning to him, shy. “I’ll just go and finish getting dressed…” The older man began to move towards his bedroom and Goku caught his wrist, pulling him back to his body and giving him a hot kiss, wanting him right there. He grabbed at the teacher’s hips, rubbing them slowly through the towel around his waist, before Vegeta pulled back, gasping, his eyes wide in shock. “K-Kakarott…” With a purring tone in his voice, Goku nuzzled his neck.  
  
“How about you lose that towel and we have a little fun?” Dark eyes gazed into the older man’s, making him feel nervous at the implication of those words, swallowing. About to protest, he was surprised when the hands on his hips let go of him, letting him move freely. The dark look in the tall teen’s eyes was gone, an amused happiness in its wake as he felt a short tap on his ass. “Go on, I’ll wait for you in here…I just wanted a hello kiss.” Shaking his head, Vegeta went quickly into his bedroom, leaving Goku to sit on the settee and chuckle at the smaller man’s nervous reaction.  
  
He may have put some fun things back a few weeks by that, but at least he knew that the teacher did not seem ready for that just yet, highly amused by his choice of words; they sounded so wrong, but could be perfectly innocent if he wanted them to be. It was a damn shame that the small man hadn’t taken him up on that offer though, he mused to himself, but at least he had tried. And no one could blame a guy for trying, he supposed. Sighing softly, he waited for the teacher’s return, smiling to himself still as he thought about how warm the other had felt when he had touched him; obviously fresh from the shower.  
  
It was then that Vegeta returned, clad in a pair of dark blue jeans and a loose black tank top, looking over the younger man’s clothes also; a light pair of jeans with a green shirt, sitting next to him again.  
  
“So…where do you want to go?” The teacher asked, looking over at him, interested in what the younger would find fun with him at all. Goku grinned widely.  
  
“Well…”  
  
-later-  
  
They both entered the large apartment a few hours later, laughing and joking whilst the teenager ate an ice cream – vanilla – and they both fell onto the sofa, the taller of the two licking calmly at his food, enjoying it. The older man looked over at the ice cream quietly, hating the fact that he hadn’t wanted one earlier and was now craving the one that was near him, licking his lips lightly, just watching the younger man devouring it. While he was eating, Goku noticed Vegeta was staring at him, trying not to grin as he began to change the way he was licking, making it more erotic; long slow sweeps of his tongue as he moaned very softly, watching the teacher’s face go crimson. Licking his lips, the teen offered the ice cream over, a cheeky glint in his eyes.  
  
“Want to lick my cream?” It was snatched from his hand and the older man began to eat it like a human being, instead of a sex-crazed maniac like the teenager. But as the taller of the two watched him, he couldn’t help but get aroused, his face heating as he moved closer, leaning over the shorter man, who just blinked, seemingly unaware of what he was doing. The teacher jumped when he grabbed those narrow hips and leaned in, kissing him. The ice cream fell onto the sofa, unnoticed as Vegeta tried to push him away, nervous at how fast he was being. He usually started with a small kiss first…  
  
Pulling the smaller man’s legs over his hips, the teen wrapped his arms around the older’s torso, getting up and carrying him into the bedroom, hands fisting in his hair as he collapsed them onto the bed, Vegeta underneath him as he pulled back, panting, before kissing him again, loving the way he shivered. Kissing the teacher much more passionately than he usually did, the teen began to run his hands over the body beneath him, growling as the other gasped into his mouth revelling in it as he rubbed over the other’s nipples, feeling him squirm.  
  
With a groan, he pulled away from the other’s lips, moving to plant kisses over his neck, pausing to nibble at it, hearing another gasp. He realised that he wasn’t being pushed away, and, exhilarated by the knowledge, began to push further, his hand moving to cup the crotch of the smaller man’s pants, feeling his breath hitch a little, moaning as he nipped harder, beginning to grind lightly against the teacher’s smaller form, shuddering as the hands in his hair tightened. Moving both of his hands to pull the tank top from the tight dark jeans, he moved up to lick at the other man’s earlobe, testing whether it was a sensitive spot and getting a tremble as a reaction. Finally getting the shirt out from the jeans, the tall teen stroked the teacher’s chest, moving his hands higher and higher, the clothing bunching on his wrists as the small man lifted his arms, allowing him to remove the top entirely tossing it across the room, watching Vegeta’s expression carefully.  
  
Seeing a desire to continue in the older man’s eyes, he unbuttoned his own shirt, pulling it off hurriedly and flinging it to the side, bending down to kiss and lap at the other man’s chest, blinking when hands yanked his hair, pulling him away, the teacher panting below him and shaking.  
  
“N-No more…” The older man whispered, trying to sit up, making him growl.  
  
“You don’t want to have sex?”


	19. About his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

Time felt frozen between the two on the bed as the younger stared incredulously at the older, waiting for him to answer his question, the shorter man frowning up at him in annoyance as he didn’t move. Goku was just…staring, and that fact that those eyes were not about to leave his face made the older man feel nervous and also supporting what he was about to say.  
  
“No, I don’t.” Vegeta said firmly, pushing him by the shoulders. “I don’t think you’re ready.” Goku stared at him with wide eyes, even more disbelieving than before, pressing himself closer and moving a hand to hold the smaller man’s face. “Kakarott…” The tone of the teacher’s voice was warning, and he could not help himself as he kissed him again, though keeping it light and gentle this time.  
  
“I feel that I’m ready…” He whispered, stroking the older man’s cheek in an apologetic way. “I wasn’t going to try and do anything today…but the ice cream…” The smaller man sighed.  
  
“We need to keep things slow Kakarott…you have to understand that this cannot get so serious this quickly…” Swallowing, the shorter of the two continued. “I am not used to fast relationships; I have only ever had two.” Leaning back to give Vegeta the space he looked like he needed, Goku moved to lie next to him, looking at him gently as he kept his hands to himself, respectful of what the teacher was saying. “My first relationship was with a girl…” The older man began, looking at his own hands as he sat up. “I was only twelve, she was thirteen. We went out for about two years, then she went off with a more popular guy because he had a richer family.” The teen was listening intently as the shorter man revealed more about his past, finding this part about the teacher absolutely fascinating. “He was older than her as well, and she had always talked about marrying a man who was older, taller and how many children she wanted and so on and so forth. And I never even once deluded myself that our relationship would last.” The older man fell silent.  
  
“And your second relationship…?” Goku asked, trying not to sound forceful, though he sort of already knew what had happened. “You don’t have to say if it hurts too much…” He soothed, moving to sit up and massage the back of his teacher. He felt Vegeta shiver under the touch and leaned down to kiss his neck once, lightly. The older man relaxed into the caress, and continued to speak.  
  
“…My second relationship started when I was sixteen. I had noticed that I wasn’t attracted to women anymore; I think my girlfriend’s betrayal had made me feel unsafe.” Shivering, the smaller man pressed closer to him, obviously cold, so the teen stopped his massage and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him to his chest, kissing his neck gently, Vegeta’s back to his chest. “In any case, I found myself attracted to one of the smartest and sportiest guys in my year. The only problem was that he was always surrounded with girls, so I could never really talk to him, and I felt like my feelings would never be returned. Boys like that just didn’t seem the type that would want male attention, if you can understand that.” Goku nodded, going red as he admitted it.  
  
“I wondered why you would need to turn to men myself…” It was barely a whisper, but the older man heard it, putting his hand on top of one of the ones around his torso that were keeping him warm.  
  
“So I didn’t try and tell him how I felt. I was too afraid he would reject me and tell everyone at school what was going on. Today, people look down on homosexuals, but it has improved over the past few years…and even now, it is used as an insult, isn’t it?” The teen nodded against his neck and he continued. “I think he must have figured it out one day, because he came over to talk to me about six months after we had met and he had said to me ‘Meet me after school behind the bike shed’ and I had agreed before I knew what he was saying. I had been grounded for two weeks a few days earlier, and by the time I had figured out what I had said okay to, he was gone.” Feeling more protective of the smaller man than he ever had before, Goku tried to pull him even closer, swallowing.  
  
“What happened after school?”  
  
“Well…at first I was petrified that he had found out how I felt and that he was going to beat the shit out of me for even daring to like him.” Vegeta said softly, squeezing his hand. “But I still went. I couldn’t help but be curious as to whether I was right or wrong, and if I was wrong and didn’t go…then I wouldn’t know…or possibly he would get someone to beat me up at school instead.” Sighing, the small man looked at his own feet. “I had expected him to be there with a gang of lads to watch while he hurt me, but he was there alone, just leaning there, waiting. I made my presence known and he grabbed me, telling me that he had seen me staring at him and he didn’t know why, and that he also didn’t care.” Trying to encourage the teacher to say more, Goku kissed his neck harder; rubbing his chest in what he hoped was a soothing way. Vegeta turned to look over his shoulder at him and he stopped.  
  
“S-Sorry…I just want to keep you soothed…” He tried to explain, the teacher sighing gently. “I’ll stop…” Ignoring him, the smaller man continued, moving to look forwards again.  
  
“When he pushed me against the wall, I thought he was going to punch me in the face. It was a shock when he kissed me. It felt like my whole body had tensed up and I just couldn’t understand a thing as he held me there, kissing in a harsh way. He pulled back and I looked at him, dazed and confused. He obviously saw that I wanted it as much as he did, because he kissed me again and again until it was late, and I still hadn’t said a word.” Shaking his head at himself, Vegeta’s hands moved down to clutch each other. “He demanded that I say something, so I said the first thing in my head. ‘I should be at home’. Luckily, he wasn’t insulted and he laughed, asking if I wanted to date him. Obviously, I agreed. We had good times, and we had bad times…but I never thought…” Vegeta went quiet, abandoning what he was going to say. “I think you should go soon.”  
  
Sighing, Goku realised that Vegeta had never said that much about himself before, and sympathised that it was probably still a difficult subject to talk about. From what he knew of love, the pain didn’t just go away with time; it was always there, but people grew so used to it that they didn’t feel it anymore. Holding the smaller man close, he didn’t say a word, knowing that comfort and silence would be all Vegeta wanted or needed for now.  
  
It made sense now why the teacher seemed too scared to develop a sexual relationship with him right now; it had always ended up badly for the older man, and the fact that he would still have to see him if they broke up would be a factor too. The shorter man also seemed especially nervous around him, like he was afraid he was being used or something, though Goku knew he would never do that. Emotions were too important to be messed with, in his opinion.  
  
Smiling, Goku just cradled the smaller man closer, thinking of what to say to reassure him. He knew it would have to be something believable, and he knew he had to be careful with what he said in case it came out wrong. Thinking on it for a very long time, he discarded a few phrases that had come to mind, and decided to keep what he wanted to say as simple as he could.  
  
Finding the right words, he turned the smaller man around to face him.


	20. Plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

“I care about you, sir…” The teen said quietly, looking at the smaller man’s face, not sure how his words would be taken. “If you think that I’m using you for marks…well, I’m not.” Vegeta looked to the side quietly, as if he had a guilty conscience. “I’m not using you to humiliate you, I’m not using you at all…Do you believe that?” He got no response. “The truth is…that I really like you, okay?” Still nothing. Sighing, he continued, hugging the smaller man to his chest and smelling his hair. “We can take this as slowly as you want…whatever makes you happy is good enough for me.” The teacher stirred in his grip and he let go, allowing him to move freely. Seemingly ignoring what he had said, Vegeta asked him something he wasn’t expecting.  
  
“So…what about your relationships, Kakarott?” He gave the older man a nervous grin and scratched the back of his head, not really wanting to say. Truth be told, he had not really ever had a long relationship, instead having quite a few short-term ones that lasted a month or so. But he didn’t exactly want to say that to the other man, because he didn’t want him to feel that he was going to break up with him soon – whether that would make their lives easier or not – and worry about it. From what he had noticed about one or two of the girls that he had gone out with, people who had been in long-term relationships tended to worry and get distraught if they felt threatened in their relationship. That was why he had broken up with some of them as well; they had gotten too clingy and asking where he was all the time.  
  
That sort of attention made him feel caged.  
  
“I’ve had a…few.” The teen replied honestly, fidgeting a little. “Nothing serious.” Vegeta frowned.  
  
“How long has your longest relationship been, then?”  
  
“…This one.” The smaller man’s eyes widened as he looked away, swallowing. “The longest other one was two months.” A nervous look came over the smaller man’s face, though Goku couldn’t see, as he was looking away.  
  
“…Why did you break up?”  
  
“She got clingy and obsessive and talked about having children with me. I don’t even want children.” With a sigh, the tall teen got off the bed and moved to get their shirts, tossing Vegeta’s over to him, smiling when he caught it. “You look so worried, Vegeta…relax.” Walking back over and sitting on the bed again as he dressed, the younger of the two turned to the shorter man and kissed him on the lips gently. “You don’t want my children, right?” He laughed good-naturedly. “And if you do, I think we have a problem!” Flushing in embarrassment, the smaller man pulled on his shirt and looked at him, shy.  
  
“I don’t want children either.” Chuckling lightly, the teacher grinned. “Are all girls like that, do you think?” Goku grinned back.  
  
“Yeah, I think they all have baby fever.” Pulling him close, Vegeta kissed him, causing him to wrap his arms around his back and kiss him deeply, feeling an urge to pin him down and ravish him with kisses. Groaning, he moved away and let go, swallowing. “I think I should go home…” A sheepish grin grew on his face. “Because I won’t be able to take it slow if you’re tempting me…” Running a finger over the smaller man’s bottom lip, he stood up, Vegeta getting off the bed too to see him out. A hand grasped his own as they walked through the livingroom, making him feel excited and happy.  
  
He was sad to let go, but he had no other choice, pulling in his teacher for another kiss before leaving the apartment, waving.  
  
“See you on Monday Kakarott.” Unable to stop grinning, the teen made his way out of the building and started to go home, thinking about what Vegeta had said. Now he knew why the teacher had gone out with Cell, it made more sense than it had before as the two seemed to have such clashing personalities; Vegeta was smart, kind, polite and seemed like he was affectionate, and Cell seemed to be cruel, harsh and demanding, trying to force the other man to do things in bed that he obviously didn’t like. Shaking his head as he turned a corner, he remembered what the older man had said about Vegeta.  
  
 _‘You’re weak. You’re crap in bed; you won’t try new things, you barely ever let me touch you and even the simplest of tasks seems to be too hard! I mean, for God’s sake! You can’t even suck me off!’_  
  
He grit his teeth in remembrance and swore silently to himself that if he ever saw that bastard again, he was going to punch him in the nose. Then the mouth and crotch and everywhere else on his body that he liked or felt he needed. Growling low in his throat, the teen saw he was nearly home, thinking for another moment why Vegeta seemed so reluctant to have sex with him at all.  
  
True, the teacher blamed it on the fact that he had slow relationships, but he was an adult now, and he seemed quite happy to have sex with him that night at the Phoenix that seemed so long ago. Thinking over what Cell said again, Goku sighed. Maybe the smaller man wasn’t feeing very sexually confident after that… He doubted that he would if someone he had been with for seven years had said that sort of thing to him…  
  
With a smirk, he thought of a way to restore the smaller man’s self-confidence, chuckling to himself quietly as he opened his front door and entered his home, looking at his timetable.  
  
He knew exactly what to do.


	21. Plans in action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

After pondering on his new plan over the weekend, the tall teen had finally settled on a proper way to make Vegeta feel good about himself again. Grinning in a crazy fashion, the teen had gotten ready for school that morning feeling like he was on top of the world, and his good mood had infected his family into all being pleasant to each other; Turles wasn’t pulling pranks, Bardock wasn’t yelling and even Radditz wasn’t snapping. For once it was relatively peaceful at their home, and as they had eaten their breakfast, there were many sounds of laughter as the youngest Kirabiyaka told the others jokes, grinning the whole time.  
  
It felt good to experience a happy family breakfast in such a way, as they hadn’t had this type of relationship before their mother was involved in that accident. Everyone had become closed in on themselves afterwards, and everything had just gotten harder. Maybe now was the time that they would start to be more open again, but maybe it wasn’t. He didn’t expect them to act like they had before; wouldn’t, knew it was too hard and simply admired that they were trying as much as he.  
  
But after their long breakfast, the teenagers were late for school and left in a hurry. And, rather shockingly, Radditz walked with them for the first time since he could remember, joking and messing around with the younger twin, who had seemed to be revelling in the odd attention he as receiving, very happy. They had made it to the school barely a minute late and had not gotten marked late at all.  
  
Goku’s drama teacher had been off, so he had had a free lesson first thing to relax and think over his plans again. He wasn’t quite sure how Vegeta was going to react, but decided that it was going to be fun to do despite the reaction. In any case, his second lesson had been PE, and he had done some rope-climbing again, amused at how Brolli didn’t seem to learn that he was not going to be shown up by his own skills.  
  
It was now break-time, and the teen could barely wait for his next lesson; English. He had thought over his plan so much that he was near desperate to carry it out, wanting to know how his actions would be responded to, biting his lip, for once too excited to eat. His friends were standing around him, talking amongst themselves, and not too far away was his twin, talking to some girls. He rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling, not being a part or even listening to the conversation around him, not caring if people thought he was being rude. His friends knew he meant no disrespect or anything, so it was fine.  
  
When the bell sounded to go to next lesson, it took a moment for Goku to realise that he should be going to English, watching as his friends dispersed and his brother came over, grinning.  
  
“Ready to go?” His identical twin asked, nodding in the direction they were meant to go, anticipation dancing through him as he nodded and they set off quickly, Goku not saying a word. “I’ve been thinking…I think we should swap seats today.” Stopping, the teen gave his twin gave him an angry look. Turles hadn’t called in that favour yet, so he chose _today_ of all days?! No. He was not going to. He had a plan, and he wanted to do it today.  
  
“Sorry, I can’t. Maybe next time.” Apparently this was the wrong thing to say, as the younger twin returned his angry look. Crossing his arms, Turles scowled.  
  
“Why not?” Goku took a brief moment to look into the window of the classroom, seeing Vegeta was already teaching and the class making notes. Shit, they were so late…  
  
“Because he’s already started teaching and he can tell us apart, okay?! Maybe next time!” Opening the door, Goku practically ran in, sitting in his seat and getting out his books quietly, aware that the teacher would know he was late, colour rising in his cheeks. While Vegeta strained to write on the top of the board – he preferred to suffer than get a chair or something, dignity, he supposed – Turles wandered in and went to his own seat, as quiet as the older twin had been, getting out his own things while giving his twin a dirty look. Unfortunately for Turles, Goku didn’t even notice, staring at the teacher’s ass.  
  
Not turning away from writing down the coursework guidelines on the board, the teacher spoke.  
  
“So, yes class, you are allowed one passage for analysis and one essay, but both cannot exceed two thousand words together.” The tall teen wrote it down, quiet. “I know I literally just said that, but I repeated myself for the late arrivals.” Blinking, Goku looked up, as did Turles, shocked. Vegeta turned around and waved the pen at them. “Nice to see you finally made it.” Some of the class sniggered and the teacher looked at Goku with a look of disappointment, before turning back around. “Here is your essay question, you have a week to complete it.” Vegeta said, hearing some shocked gasps and curses from behind him, smiling to himself. “Any problems?” Turning around, he saw stunned faces, then chuckled.   
  
“But at GCSE we got four or six weeks per essay without word limits!” A blonde girl complained, Goku turning around to look at her a moment. She was wearing a striped lime-green boob-tube and a pair of pale jeans, her short blonde hair only going as low as her ears. He heard an angry cough come from directly behind him and turned to see the teacher giving him a dark look. Swallowing, he turned back around to face the front, feeling stupid as the teacher continued.  
  
“But Miss Erasa, this is not GCSE now.” Vegeta said dully, meaning to be polite and amused, but unable to. Swallowing again, Goku realised he was mad or upset. “This is A level; it’s a higher qualification, a better grade and more work in a shorter amount of time.” Storming away from Goku, the teacher just scowled as he looked through the class. “Either put in the effort or you won’t get entered for the exam, dedication gets results, laziness gets nothing.” Checking his watch, Vegeta moved back over to the board, about to sit down on his desk. “You can start now if you like.”  
  
The class all began their coursework, sitting there and reading though the play they had to base their coursework on – A Streetcar Named Desire – sighing and looking at each other boredly. Instead of working, Goku just sat there, staring at the small teacher quietly, waiting for him to notice, looking over his body slowly while he did.  
  
Vegeta surveyed the classroom, then finally saw the younger man staring at him, gritting his teeth. It was bad enough that the younger was checking out girls in front of him and making him feel insecure, but that stare was making him nervous, his eyes widening as Goku licked his lips, grinning at him. Cheeks flushing, the older man looked away, continuing to gaze around the classroom in case anyone needed his help. The boy behind his boyfriend raised his hand and he moved from his desk to go over and talk to him, gasping as a hand stroked his thigh as he passed Goku’s seat, turning to see him looking at him, winking.  
  
Annoyed, he scowled, not understanding why the younger man was acting in the way he was, moving to answer the boy’s question.  
  
“Do you think this scene would be good for analysis?” The dark-haired boy asked, holding the book open and pointing to the part he wished to use. As Goku looked at him, he looked familiar, and he frowned a moment, trying to figure out who he was as someone else spoke.  
  
“I told Goten it was a good idea sir.” The lavender-haired boy who was sitting next to him said, smiling. Ah! Goten was Gohan’s twin brother! That’s why he was so familiar! And the boy next to him was obviously Trunks, Bulma and Bra’s older brother who had decided to take the course in year thirteen after dropping a different subject the year before. Sighing to himself, Goku waited for the teacher to become unoccupied with the boys behind him.  
  
“Yes, that’s actually quite a good section to analyse…” Vegeta said, momentarily stunned, before handing back the book, making his way to his desk. On purpose, Goku nudged a pen off his desk and onto the floor right in front of him, before looking up.  
  
“Sorry sir, will you pick that up for me, please?” Having decided earlier that he would have to be as polite as possible, the teen smiled, waiting for a response. Because he had asked so nicely, it would seem rude of the teacher to say no; he had him exactly where he wanted him. He saw a look of confusion on the teacher’s face as he bent down, Goku leaning back to look at his ass before he straightened, leaning down to give him the pen, the teen grinning as he made a purring noise. “Thank you…” Giving Vegeta a lustful look, Goku took the pen from his hand; making sure to stroke his fingertips over his hand as he did so, Vegeta going scarlet.  
  
“…No problem.” The teacher said stiffly, figuring out what he was doing already, shaking his head. “Just stop being so clumsy.” Goku frowned, looking at him in annoyance.  
  
“ _Clumsy_ , sir?” Vegeta looked back at him, expression impassive. “I’m not clumsy!” He growled out, his teeth gritted. What the hell was going on?! Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
“Mr Kirabiyaka, you have come to my lesson late, stared at one of your female classmates, stared at me, knocked things onto the floor and now you’re disrupting my lesson further. Get out.” The teacher gave him an angry look and he snatched his things from the table and put them in his bag, knowing everyone was staring at him, his face heating. “And come to see me after school. I think we need to discuss your behaviour issues.” Trying his very best not to swear, Goku stared at him in shock.  
  
“But I have two frees next!” All he received in return was a smirk.  
  
“Tough. If you had behaved, then you wouldn’t have to come back; it’s your own fault.” Scowling, Vegeta tapped his foot. “I thought I told you to get out.” Embarrassed beyond anything he had ever felt before, the teen swung his bag onto his back and stormed out of the lesson, heading to the sixth form block to see if there was anyone to mess around with. “Okay class, now that nuisance is gone from our midst, you can continue your essays.” Turning his back on the classroom, Vegeta went to sit on the desk again, ready if anyone needed his help.  
  
As Goku made his angry way down the hall, he saw the school’s janitor, Mr Popo, cleaning a mess near the end of the English corridor, letting that swearword escape his mouth at the sight of the weird man. He was unsure, but did all janitors dress this way? In baggy white pants and an ornate red vest? The man even wore a turban with a big blue jewel in it, for God’s sakes! The teen wasn’t one to be prejudiced towards religions, but it didn’t even seem to be that; there was nothing he recognised about the clothes that made it a religion.  
  
In any case, he didn’t like the man; he just freaked him out and usually gave him looks or made gestures that made him feel oddly vulnerable. With a frown, he realised he would have to walk past the other and sighed, going ahead.  
  
He knew he had made the wrong choice when the janitor turned to him, annoyed.  
  
“Mr Popo just cleaned that floor. Mr Popo is not happy.” Rolling his eyes, Goku ignored him, making his way down the next corridor in irritation. “Mr Popo will not forget this!” Throwing his mop onto the floor, the janitor huffed and started marching towards the Headteacher’s office, angrier than ever before.  
  
Back in the classroom, Vegeta watched all the students writing and smiled to himself. He had been very careful with that little speech he had done before, and maybe that was why they were all working on it now even though he had said ‘You can start now if you like’. Shaking his head softly in amusement, he looked at the right side of the classroom to see one of the two blue-haired twin girls looking at him, and as their eyes met, she blushed and smiled before looking down at her work. Smiling to himself about his class, he stretched a little and looked around again.  
  
The next time he saw her, she was adjusting her top so that it was even lower, her bra just visible above the fabric. His face heated as he watched for a moment, then she looked at him, smiling still as she pushed her chest outwards, stretching, causing him to look away. He didn’t even know why he was looking in the first place; he was gay, but she was pushing them around and being obvious…so how could he help it? She was almost shoving them into his face, after all.  
  
Shaking his head, the teacher looked out of the window, seeing the teen walking down a corridor and sighing. He had to have done something about it…what if the other students noticed and they got into trouble? It was unacceptable. He knew he rather liked the other, but he didn’t wish to risk his career for him; he quite liked teaching, and he didn’t want to look back and regret it.  
  
A few more minutes passed, the students working hard and Vegeta helping those who asked for it, before the bell went, but none of them moved, continuing to work until he said they could stop.  
  
“Alright class, you can pack up and go. Have a good lunch.” Moving off his desk and straightening up some papers, Vegeta watched as the class cautiously began packing away, shaking his head. Maybe it wasn’t that speech that got their attention after all, maybe it was the fact that he had thrown someone out of the lesson who wasn’t working. Maybe they thought that that was the reason he had done so, though he knew it wasn’t. with a sigh, he straightened up to look at the blue-haired girl who was adjusting her bra earlier, blinking. Trying to remember which one she was, he straightened, colour rising in his face as he looked at hers, noticing she had no fringe and was thusly… “Miss Briefs?” He had chosen the easiest option so that she wasn’t offended if he got it wrong and he saw her looking at him weirdly, swallowing. “Yes?”  
  
“Mr Hanayaka…I was wondering…” She began, putting a finger to her bottom lip as she spoke, not giving her name. “Do you have a girlfriend?” Turning away from her, he didn’t feel that he should answer, sighing softly to himself. He wasn’t sure if it would be unprofessional to answer her questions about his personal life, but as she was asking a ridiculous thing, he decided that telling her the truth this time would be okay.  
  
“No, I don’t.” He replied, turning back to face her. “Why do you ask? It doesn’t seem important to me, and it certainly won’t get you a nice dinner.” The teacher joked, annoyed that she seemed taller than him. The high heels, he told himself, were the reason. He was not really that short. She stepped closer to the desk and leaned over, planting her hands on the desk, giving him a view of down her shirt that he dutifully ignored, looking at her face.  
  
“…I really like you sir.” She whispered, letting her hair fall in front of her face as she looked down. Nervous, he stepped away, shaking his head.  
  
“…You know as well as I do, Miss Briefs, that it is against the rules to date students.” She looked up, trembling, reaching for his hand.  
  
“C-Call me Bulma, sir, please!” She grabbed onto his hand and tried to pull it to her breast, but the small man had had enough, pulling himself away, angry.  
  
“Miss Briefs, I already said no. I am not interested, I’m sorry.” Scowling, he picked up his coat and bag, not even looking at her as he got his keys. “I am ready to get my lunch now, please leave.” All he heard was the door slam after her and he sighed. Today just didn’t seem like his day. His students kept sexually harassing him and he appeared to have forgotten his wallet.  
  
Brilliant.  
  
Just what he needed.  
  
Bulma Briefs was angry. Ever since that first English lesson, she had had her eye on the small teacher, had been trying to flirt with him and hopefully coax him into her bed. She despised the stupid lessons, she always had with English, and she had wanted to seduce him and persuade him to help her get her grade up to please her parents, but she had had no luck.  
  
She had presumed he was merely too stupid to notice her subtleness, and thusly tried to be more upfront in the classroom, but he had seemingly ignored her then too. So she had tried one last time and he had outright said no.  
  
Determined to find out why – she didn’t believe that he cared that it was against policy; her last maths teacher hadn’t – she decided she would visit him after school.  
  
He _would_ change his mind.  
  
She always got what she wanted.


	22. After school meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

The end of the day finally rolled around, Goku having gotten so bored that he fell asleep under the stairs, his twin sitting and staring at him as everyone was leaving to go home. He never really could believe that his twin had been kicked out of a lesson, wondering just what he would do to ensure their father didn’t find out. With a grin, he kicked his twin hard in the side, causing him to jerk awake, yelling in pain, then try to sit up, only to smack his had into the stairs.  
  
“Ow!!” Moving out from under them, Goku rubbed his head and side, wincing at the incredible amount of pain he was suffering from both hits, his vision blurry. “Fuck.”  
  
“School finished five minutes ago.” His twin said cheerfully, making the teen turn to him, then blink a few times in horror, grabbing his bag and running off towards the English room, leaving Turles sitting there with a shrug. Getting off the side, the darker-skinned twin collected his own bag and began to leave the building, passing by Bulma’s locker on the way, seeing her reapplying her make-up and redoing her hair. Looking her over, he grinned. “That skirt would look better if it were two inches shorter.” She turned to him, blinking, then frowned.  
  
“What do you think I am?! Some kind of slut??” Turles merely grinned.  
  
“You said it, not me.” Winking, he began to run down the corridor, amused as she stamped her foot. The blue-haired girl knew that she couldn’t run in these heels, and she scowled, aggravated as he disappeared from view. Looking down at her skirt, she blinked.  
  
“He’s right…it would.”  
  
Panting, Goku finally made it to the English corridor, stopping for a moment to catch his breath before seeing the teacher, wiping the trace amount of sweat from his forehead, leaning against the wall. Hopefully Vegeta hadn’t left yet… Turning into the corridor, he saw Mr Popo standing there with a grin, groaning.   
  
Brilliant.  
  
Going down the corridor anyway, he turned to go into room 2B, just as the janitor spoke.  
  
“Mr Popo told Miss Oxking what you did.” Turning back to face him, Goku scowled.   
  
“So?”  
  
“Mr Popo was told you were in trouble, he is now happy.” Rolling his eyes, the teen forced a smile.  
  
“Great, huh?” The janitor nodded happily, obviously in a world of his own, before Goku got bored. “I have detention, if it makes you happier. Right now, in this classroom.” A huge grin lit up the janitor’s face as he laughed, the began to move on his way, Goku shaking his head after him, then opening the door to see Vegeta standing near the desk, a sour look on his face. “Sorry…I fell asleep…”  
  
“Not good enough.” Vegeta hissed, still mad about what had happened earlier. “How do you want to explain flirting with me in class, then? You suddenly forgot where we were??” Wincing, Goku realised that maybe, just maybe his plan had been a little…thoughtless, or so to speak. He hadn’t really considered the fact that a whole classroom could have seen him doing that at all…just thinking about showing Vegeta how attractive he was…  
  
“I’m sorry…”  
  
“Sorry?! _Sorry??_ ” Vegeta stared at him in shock. “Do you really think that a simple ‘sorry’ is going to cover this?! If someone saw you, you could get expelled for sexual harassment! And I’d have to take you to court!!” The teacher gasped, moving closer to him, angry. “If I didn’t, I could be fired for having a relationship with a student!” Listening to the smaller man rant was making Goku feel tired again. He just wanted to go to sleep… Not that what the teacher was saying wasn’t important, but he just couldn’t be bothered dealing with it right now… “Stupid, stupid boy!!” With a sigh, Goku looked at the floor. The older man didn’t _have_ to insult him… “Do you even know what they could do? I could never be allowed to teach again! Are you even listening??” Sighing in exasperation again, the teen nodded, hating that his boyfriend was scolding him. It was so fucking embarrassing. “Do you understand me?!”  
  
“Yes Vegeta…” He mumbled softly, looking at the floor.  
  
“Yes, _who_?”  
  
“Yes Mr Hanayaka…” He said, sighing again as he saw the teacher step closer to him, bending down to look him in the eye. He looked back, trying to keep the defiance from his face, but not quite managing it. He did not like being scrutinised and told what to do, and if he didn’t really like the other man, he would be as defiant and cheeky as possible.  
  
“Stand up straight.” Vegeta instructed, so he did so, giving him a look that said not to tell him what to do. “What do you have to say for yourself?!” Calm, Goku laughed quietly, moving towards him.  
  
“…You really need to relax.” Leaning forwards, he captured the smaller man’s lips with his own, Vegeta pushing back angrily, his face scarlet. “No one else is here…relax.” The teen walked so close that the smaller man backed into the whiteboard, shaking, his face full of colour as the younger man licked over his lower lip, making him clutch at his sides, wanting to kiss, but afraid someone would see. Lips trailed kisses over his chin, then a light press was made to his lips. “It’s okay.” Giving in as hands grabbed his hips, the small teacher leaned up and pulled the student closer, kissing him hard and whimpering into his mouth at how good it felt to do it in that classroom, where they were not allowed.  
  
The teen shuddered and pressed closer, kissing back as passionately as he could, feeling the small man’s back hit the whiteboard, feeling more lustful as he imagined himself fucking the other against it. Vegeta moaned softly into his mouth and he grabbed his hips, lifting them so that the other could wrap his legs around his waist, growling softly as they did, wanting to start taking off their clothes, but settling for what he had. Kissing in the classroom was one thing; sex in there was a totally different type of defiance.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma had finally finished making herself look fresh, throwing on her light denim jacket as she slammed her locker door, smiling as she began to walk towards the English room, wondering if Vegeta was still there, and hoping desperately that he was. Tossing a lock of her hair over her shoulder, she couldn’t help but smile. After shortening her skirt, she had felt oddly more confident that the teacher would not be able to resist her, smiling gently to herself as she thought about the boy who had said to do it. She played with her hair, twisting it around her index finger as she wondered idly how he would be in bed, before blushing a little bit and focusing her attention on what she was going to do now. She could always seduce that other boy later, but now, she had to get the English teacher.  
  
Approaching the corridor, it seemed the school was empty, and she sighed, feeling like Mr Hanayaka would not be there at all. Moving faster in her stiletto heels, she finally arrived at the corridor, seeing the light on in 2B, her hope rising as she walked over, looking in through the window to see nothing, before turning her head so she could look right, her jaw dropping at what she saw.


	23. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

Bulma Briefs was standing outside an English classroom, her eyes fixed upon a scene within the room, her fists clenching at her sides as she watched her English teacher and a student kissing furiously against the blackboard. Paling, she moved away from the door, staggering back out of the corridor and leaning against the wall for support.  
  
Mr Hanayaka was kissing the student he had sent out earlier that morning…and both had looked like they were enjoying it…  
  
How dare he! Her eyes closed. He had sat and told her that he couldn’t go out with her because she was a student…and there he was, inside that room, kissing that boy. She had practically flung herself at him, and he had just said no, but…this _boy_?! Feeling hurt, she grit her teeth. This was an insult to her womanhood. She usually got any man she wanted…and the teacher was a man too! He had shown interest in her breasts in the class earlier that morning…he couldn’t be gay…he couldn’t…  
  
The blue-haired girl stamped her foot in irritation, not knowing what else to do. She had _always_ gotten her way!   
  
_Always_!  
  
Well, she’d be dammed if she didn’t get it this time. If she couldn’t seduce Mr Hanayaka, she’d just get him fired and then seduce the _next_ teacher instead!  
  
A smirk on her face, she swung her bag over her shoulder and made her way towards the Headteacher’s office, hoping that Miss Oxking would still be in school to tell about what was going on between a student and a teacher in classroom 2B. Swallowing, she paused outside the door and adjusted her skirt lower, before flicking her hair back over her shoulders and shivered, remembering the scene she had witnessed, feeling sick and disoriented as she knocked on the door.  
  
There was silence for a few moments and she sighed, thinking that the woman had gone home. She was about to turn away when the door opened and the Headteacher was standing there, looking surprised before smiling and stepping back.  
  
“Ah! Bulma Briefs!” Bulma nodded quietly, looking at the floor, which worried Chichi. “…You look troubled, what’s wrong?” The girl was visibly shaking, so she gently guided her arm around her back and ushered her inside, motioning to a chair. “Why don’t you sit down and take a few breaths?” In what could only be classed as pure obedience, the blue-haired girl sat, covering her face as she took deep breaths, the Headteacher moving to sit on her desk, looking at her. After a few moments, the girl seemed to calm, looking nervous.  
  
“M-Miss Oxking…I…fear that Mr Hanayaka has loose morals…”  
  
As this was going on, Turles was sitting at home, messing with a few configurations to his scouter, such as trying to solve the question ‘how are readings going to show on regular plastic?’, wracking his brain as he tried to think of how to engineer the plastic to make it have the capability of a mini computer screen, or an iPod screen. Just as he was thinking of stealing an iPod and breaking it apart, he heard a crackling noise, blinking as he listened quietly, before realising it was his walkie-talkie. Frowning to himself, he got up and walked to the window, grabbing the small machine and turning up the volume.  
  
“M-Miss Oxking…I…fear that Mr Hanayaka has loose morals…” His scowl deepened as he recognised that voice, trying to figure out who it was as the conversation progressed, completely forgetting about his scouter as he eavesdropped, glad that he had placed a second walkie-talkie under the Headteacher’s desk years ago when he had been left in her office alone for a moment. He was in trouble that day for single-handedly making a supply teacher cry; they knew it had been him because the rest of that year seven class were too timid to, and the teacher had fled the building. A smirk tugged at his lips at the memory.  
  
“What do you mean Bulma?” Turles’ eyes widened as he realised it was that blue-haired girl from the lockers as he had ran out of the school building, frowning to himself. Why was she saying such things about Mr Hanayaka? What had he done to offend or upset her? “You can say…this is a perfectly confidential space…” Rolling his eyes at the Headteacher’s naivety, Turles just waited for what the teenage girl was going to say.  
  
“H-He was staring at my breasts all lesson…” Twitching, Turles wanted to press the button on his machine and yell about how much she flaunted the damn things and made it difficult for anyone _not_ to stare. It was rumoured that she was the easiest girl in school, and a lot of guys he talked to had had sex with her and had a photo to prove it. He took a moment to feel sorry for Goku’s friend Yamcha who actually liked her, shaking his head. The poor guy wanted used goods. “A-And…I…he’s…” Bulma’s voice trailed off. A creak and he could hear movement, probably the headteacher going to comfort her or something.  
  
“Did he…touch you?” The tone of Chichi’s voice was so serious that Turles could have laughed. It was obvious from what Bulma was wearing to school that she was a slut, and he doubted that any teacher would ever sleep with her. Except, of course, that last maths teacher that she had had, who continually looked at her and grinned and never made her answer any questions or do homework or anything. He had been too obvious, but he was really fat and old, so he probably never got any girls. “Bulma…you have to tell me the truth…did Mr Hanayaka touch you in any way?” Turles grit his teeth. If she was lying…  
  
“I…he…no…he hasn’t…”   
  
“Did he make sexual suggestions to you, or harass you?” It sounded like the headteacher was trying to get water from a rock, in Turles’ opinion. She should just slap her when she took too long to answer; that got results. Not this stupid little pause-and-wait thing she was doing. His hands had tightened their grip on the walkie-talkie by this point, and he made a mental note to publicly humiliate that girl if she got him fired. The dark twin could easily get a way to do that, he was sure.  
  
“…No…” Slapping his forehead, Turles decided he was getting bored, and decided to turn down the volume, uninterested. However, he was stopped when she continued. “…I went to see him after school…I-I was going to tell him to keep his eyes off my breasts or I would tell you…” There was an incredibly drawn-out pause, and from the tone in her voice, Turles knew that was a lie. The tart was getting all dressed up when he had left the building; pulling her shirt lower and pushing her bra upwards…and he had told her to shorten her skirt too.   
  
“What happened?” The concern in Chichi’s voice was pissing him off. The dumb slut was perfectly fine, why should she worry?   
  
“…He was kissing a boy in his classroom.” The volume was turned right up, and Turles was paying apt attention now, his breath catching in his throat. His twin had gone to see Mr Hanayaka…   
  
There was a sort of disgusted silence in the office and Turles scowled, irritated at the lack of speech…it was getting boring again…  
  
All the headteacher could do was stare in shock at the younger girl, silence lasting a short while between them before she swallowed and moved to sit next to Bulma, blinking. Cautious, she asked more questions.  
  
“You’re sure?” Bulma nodded. “…Do you know the name of the student?”  
  
“Kirabiyaka…uhm…Kakarott Kirabiyaka, I think.” The blue-haired girl said, sounding unsure. Chichi scowled and crossed her arms, tapping her foot against the desk and interfering with the walkie-talkie. “In fact, I’m sure it was him; Mr Hanayaka told him to go and see him after school!” The blue-haired girl huffed, in a bad mood.  
  
“…Thank you for bringing that to my attention Bulma, I promise you I will talk to Mr Hanayaka and Mr Kirabiyaka separately tomorrow morning.”  
  
Hearing their goodbyes and them leave was not important to Turles, as he turned off the walkie-talkie and got dressed in black jeans and a black shirt, pulling on his huge boots with the steel toecap. He rummaged around his bedroom for his mobile, snatching it from the side as he packed some things in a bag. When he had finished, he flipped open his phone, scowling as he rang a number he knew quite well.  
  
“Yes, Ginyu? I want to call in a favour…”


	24. The favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG, PG-13 at most
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

A figure shrouded all in black stood on the corner of a rundown street; houses with broken windows and cracked pavements lined the road, somehow looking oddly like gravestones. The man was leaning against a bent and broken streetlamp, next to a huge black sports car, his eyes fixed on one of the houses; the smallest and most rundown of them all. To a passer-by, the man may have looked curious, or he may have looked suspicious, but he was never usually the sort that could be associated with drugs.  
  
Sighing, the man seemed to be getting impatient, his booted foot tapping the pole he was leaning on, which was probably not a good idea, considering the shape it was in. After a few minutes of waiting around, the teen – for he was only eighteen – was rewarded when a few other figures emerged from the house, a box in their hands. Nodding to each other, the six of them climbed back into the car, the man who was on the corner taking the box from them.  
  
“Are you sure that this is enough?”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure!” The driver snapped as he slammed his door and began to drive off, screeching around a corner and burning down a street as the teen in the passenger seat with the box sighed.  
  
“You don’t have to snap at me, Ginyu.” The tone of his voice was rather calm as the teen lowered the collar on his jacket, showing his face. “Drop me off at school. I won’t ask for anything again, you have my word.” A smirk came over the driver’s face, the four in the backseat staying quiet, knowing not to talk.  
  
“You’d better not, Turles.” The dark-skinned Kirabiyaka twin just grinned.  
  
“And if I do?” The smirk on Ginyu’s face darkened.  
  
“Then we’ll make it so you never speak again.” Turles continued to grin, more to himself than anyone else. The times when this group weren’t high were quite amusing, they really were intelligent, and even when they were, they had some intelligence in them. It seemed too bad that they were wasting away their brain cells and lives on drugs, but, right now, he was rather glad they did.  
  
“I just can’t believe that those drugs are going to be wasted!” Jeice mumbled, from the backseat, Guldo and Burter nodding in agreement. Recoome didn’t really have anything to say – Ginyu forebode him from talking in front of others – but a sad look crossed his face.  
  
“Look, I’m sorry, but it has to be done.” Turles shrugged, patting the box as the car began to slow down, near the school. “Nothing else can do.” When the screeching of tires stopped, Turles got out of the car, bending a little to talk again. “I presume you aren’t taking me home from school tomorrow?” Ginyu couldn’t help a grin.  
  
“I don’t know; you’re quite a guy. We might let you in our group.” Laughing, Turles picked up the box.  
  
“As long as I don’t have to take drugs or anything, I suppose I can live with that.” The rest of the ‘Ginyu Force’ grinned, none of them minding. None for him meant more for them, and as far as they were concerned, that was a good thing. Moving away, Turles closed the door and began to make his way over to the building, aware the car hadn’t gone anywhere yet, tensing a little as he heard Ginyu get out.  
  
“Oi, Kirabiyaka!” He turned to look over his shoulder at the other teen. “Do you need any help in there?” Grinning at the offer but wanting to do his evil little deed on his own, Turles shook his head, smirking. “Your loss!” Ginyu climbed back into the car and it shot off, leaving him alone to look at the gates, then throw the box over them, climbing up the side and dropping down next to a bush.   
  
This was probably the most difficult part of the operation.  
  
Getting the drugs had been easy enough; all he had to do was threaten to tell everyone Ginyu’s real name – Marion – and he had consented to do anything he asked. At first, he had been horrified at Turles plan, but had slowly given in due to his own need to keep his name a secret.  
  
Amused at the thought of the other’s name, the teen picked up his precious package, keeping an eye out for the school cameras, dashing along to press his back to the building, not one hundred percent sure of how he would get in without being seen. Shrugging to himself, the brave twin dashed to the closest door, pulling out a lockpick and crouching down to open it. It took a few agonising moments, but he finally unlocked it and got into the building, knowing that he was safe now; the cameras were only outside after all. He took his time going to the Headteacher’s office, looking over all the walls and doors, wondering idly if there was anything else of interest he could do while he was here.  
  
The teen shook away the thought, annoyed with himself. He should first accomplish what he came here to do, _then_ cause other havoc later! With a smirk that he had been perfecting for years, the teen ran down the corridor, heading straight for the Head’s office, not surprised to see it was locked. He simply unlocked it before entering, then put his box on the desk, frowning as he tried to figure out where to hide it.   
  
Moving around the room, he opened a few drawers and cupboards, going over to the stash and pulling out bags of white powder and small brown lumps of marijuana, placing them in small spaces. When he felt the room had enough drugs in it, he pulled a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, sighing as he moved and put them in the bottom drawer of her desk, leaving a bag of tobacco and a rolling machine with them.   
  
It really was a shame that he had to waste his money and favours to keep the teacher and his brother out of trouble, but he knew it was worth it. Sexiness aside, Mr Hanayaka was a great teacher, and as he lit a cigarette and surveyed his work, Turles couldn’t help but smirk.  
  
He knew he should be jealous that his twin got there before he did, but in retrospect, it was probably best. After all, he knew he wasn’t gay; the little experiments with his brother had shown that, fun or no. But he was attracted to the teacher for some reason, maybe he was bisexual, or maybe there was just something about Mr Hanayaka that just made him attractive. Laughing quietly to himself, Turles tapped his cigarette ash onto the floor, moving to stub it on the window and drop the end onto the floor, leased that he was wearing gloves.  
  
At that moment, it hit him.  
  
Polymers.  
  
Nearly pumping his fist in the air from excitement, the teen grinned, now knowing exactly how he could get the scouter to show readings; by infusing threaded polymers into the plastic. Too excited to stay any longer, he crawled under the desk and removed the walkie-talkie, knowing that the police could possibly look under there and find it, blowing his cover. He stuffed it into his pocket and left the room, taking the box of excess drugs with him, unsure whether to sell them or give them back to Ginyu. Turning, he relocked the door and made his way calmly to the exit of the building.  
  
Miss Oxking was going to get an unwelcome surprise tomorrow morning…


	25. Treehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: NC-17
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

Blissfully unaware of what was going on around them, the two against the whiteboard pulled back, the smaller yet older of the two panting a little and shivering at the look the taller was giving him, his cheeks a bit red from lack of air and arousal. The younger man moved a hand to stroke over his cheek and he shivered more, resting against the blackboard, glad it was there to support him. He found it amazing that the teen in front of him could change how he was feeling in seconds, by a touch or a kiss…  
  
“V-Vegeta…” Goku panted, then moved to kiss along the teacher’s neck, shivering happily when hands laced into his hair, the shorter man arching into his touch. “I-I want to show you how attractive you are…” Grabbing the teacher’s firm ass, he was rewarded with a shocked gasp, the legs around his hips clinging to him even more, causing him to press him into the whiteboard more, moaning.  
  
“…I want to show _you_ something…” Vegeta panted, looking at him calmly. The teen felt like he had been pushed away again and he sighed, moving back and lowering the teacher to his feet, the hands in his hair moving to stay looped around his neck as the smaller man kissed him lightly, before pulling away. One of the hands moved to grasp his own and he went red as he was lead out of the room, then back in, the teacher’s face scarlet as he had forgotten to pick up his belongings and get his keys. Laughing softly, Goku wrapped both of his arms around the teacher’s waist from behind as he bent to get his bag, the smaller man’s face going redder at the touch.  
  
Letting go, the taller of the two bent to collect the rest of the older man’s things, before having his hand grabbed again, grinning as he was pulled out of the room, amused and trilled at the enthusiasm of the older man. Vegeta didn’t bother to lock up the classroom; the cleaners hadn’t been in yet, so there was little point as it would be unlocked very soon to be cleaned. Instead, the teen was dragged hurriedly out of a fire escape and straight to a large dark blue car, staring at it as the smaller man let go of him and went to the driver’s seat. But Goku was too shocked to get in.  
  
This was the car that had nearly run him over on the first day.  
  
And, after a moment of thought…it was also the car that had passed him on the way to the park…  
  
Glancing up, the teen saw the older man looking at him in confusion, shaking the thoughts away quickly and getting into the passenger seat of the car. It wasn’t really that important, he guessed.   
  
Probably a coincidence.  
  
Hopefully fate.  
  
Sitting in the rather nice car, Goku swallowed.  
  
“Where are we going?” He didn’t expect the teacher to say what he heard next.  
  
“The park.” Nodding gently, he just waited for the teacher to drive off, quiet. He had been hoping for the other to say his home, or a hotel or something, but he supposed that the smaller man still wasn’t ready, and so decided to leave him alone about sex for now. He was probably being a pain in the ass about it, if he thought about it long enough. “Are you okay?” The teen simply nodded again, looking out of the window to his left, surveying the road they were driving down in silence, a hand propping up his chin and the other on his lap. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand met the one on his lap, his face going crimson as he cursed mentally about how close his hand had been to his crotch, turning to look at the teacher. “You are too quiet…what’s on your mind?” Flicking his eyes off the road for a second, their gazes locked, Vegeta squeezing his hand before looking back at the road, moving his hand to change gears, then moved back to hold his hand.  
  
“…I’m not thinking about much…” Goku said truthfully, giving a weak smile to the older man before looking back out of the window again.  
  
The smaller man was getting worried. He flicked his gaze over to the younger of the two and sighed as he saw he was looking away. What he wanted to show…why he wanted to show it…it was important to him, and the other was just acting aloof towards him… Looking back at the road, he felt his heart sink. Maybe it just wasn’t such a good idea to try this if he didn’t care…  
  
Steeling himself, the shorter man mentally shook his head. He would stick to it. The younger man probably just didn’t understand what he was doing, and that was probably the reason he seemed distant. In the classroom, he had seemed so heated, so passionate…and that was probably what was wrong… Glancing over again, Vegeta frowned.  
  
Did he feel pushed away?  
  
It felt like an eternity before the car finally stopped moving. The quick journey had felt like it had taken forever to go through, the awkward silence between the two inside prolonging it.  
  
But now, they were here, and as they got out of the machine, the cool air slapped them in the face, blowing away that discomfort they had both felt. The smaller man locked his car and stuffed the keys into his pocket, before grasping the taller’s hand again, smiling at him.  
  
“The breeze is quite nice, don’t you think?” Ignoring the question, Goku looked over the park quickly.  
  
“…What do you want to go on first; the swings or-?” He was cut off.  
  
“I don’t like the swings.” There was a firmness in the older’s tone that made him fall silent and stay that way, not really sure of what to say. Hell, he wasn’t even sure why they were even here; it had seemed so random to go to such a place, and he hadn’t been told yet. As if reading his mind, Vegeta continued to speak. “You have heard the rumours…now it is time to show you a secret…” Lost in the confusing way that the teacher was speaking, the taller of the two allowed himself to be lead deep into the forest behind the park, watching in silence as the other man looked around, as if something interesting was here.   
  
Suddenly, he was dragged towards a huge oak tree, the smaller man grinning as he brushed his palm very slowly over the bark, a piece of it falling away in his hand. Shocked, Goku watched as the smaller of the two pulled a rope from within the tree, looking at him with a small smile.  
  
“W-What the-?!” Eyes wide, Goku stared up into the dense foliage and noticed something he had never seen before. There seemed to be a strange plateau on the top of the tree, surrounded by its many branches. “…The treehouse?” Turning his gaze back down, he saw the smaller man’s look of triumph and couldn’t help but go a little red. “I…used to look for it all the time…” Looking amused, the teacher let go of his hand.  
  
“It’s unsurprising you didn’t find it…I chose this spot very carefully…I was amazed that people actually knew there was one here, to be honest…” The smaller man grasped the rope with both hands and began to pull himself up it, wincing. “I hope you’re good at this…” He joked, then moved up higher, the teen just watching him in shock. Vegeta eventually paused and looked back down at him. “Are you coming?”  
  
As if suddenly realising he was allowed to go up, Goku grabbed the rope and began climbing quickly, easily catching up to the smaller man even though he had continued climbing, grinning, the teen took a long hard look at the teacher’s ass, glad it was so conveniently in front of him. After a while, he noticed Vegeta had stopped moving, leaning back a little to look up at the teacher, who was looking right back at him with a red face.  
  
“S-Sorry…” He gasped, his own face getting a little red once he realised Vegeta was too embarrassed to move. Looking down, Goku stayed quiet, before the smaller man hurriedly continued going up the rope, finally reaching the plateau. Once he saw the teacher disappear onto it, the teen scaled the rope pretty damn quickly, climbing aboard the film wood, gasping at the sight in front of him.  
  
It was much larger than he ever had imagined it would be.  
  
The wood seemed to be polished, and it looked as if a professional had built it, as he stepped closer and soothed his hand over the wood, he was surprised to feel how smooth it was, looking around the perimeter to see that it even had windows, and that the roof was flat. Astounded, he could say nothing as he looked it over, eyes wide. Chuckling, the smaller man took his hand, smiling at him again.  
  
“Want to go inside?” Holding onto the teacher’s hand tight, he could only nod dumbly as he was lead inside. The inside of the treehouse was as impressive as the outside, if not more because of the ornate carvings along the ceiling and walls, the furniture inside being very simple but feeling perfect. Two or three beanbags, a desk, a small fridge – though Goku was unsure how it worked without electricity – and a large sleeping bag, obviously used as a bed. Looking back at the small man, the teen was almost lost for words.  
  
“…Wow.” Chuckling, Vegeta let go of his hand, moving closer to him, their lips close.  
  
“This is my secret place…no one knows about it…except us.” After he had finished his sentence, the older man pulled him close, kissing him as his hands grabbed at the smaller man’s waist, the teacher’s hands clutching at his back. Unable to stop a feeling of arousal, the teen moved forward, pinning the other to a wall, breaking away from his mouth to lick and nip at his neck, Vegeta shivering and moaning softly as his hands moved to seize his ass and squeeze it. “Y-You like the wall…” There was an undertone of amusement laced into the gasping voice, though it was almost lost to him, the voice filled with thick lust. Growling to himself, he pulled back, tearing off his jacket and flinging it across the room, Vegeta’s eyes widening at the display. “K-Kakarott-” He cut the smaller man off with his lips and began kissing him again, his hands moving to stroke over the older’s chest, hearing a gasp, shocked as he was pushed away.  
  
“S-Sorry…” He began, but was silenced as the teacher flung off his own jacket, jumping on him and sending them both tumbling onto the beanbags, causing him to groan into the shorter man’s mouth as his hands moved to pull at Vegeta’s shirt. The teen gasped as warm hands pushed up his shirt and began to caress over his chest, focused sorely on his nipples as he hissed into the mouth attacking his own, finally getting the other’s shirt out of his pants, pushing his hands under to stroke over the older man’s back, tearing away from his lips to look him in the eyes. “Vegeta…” The hands moved down his chest and slowly made their way to his jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding the zip down slowly, driving him crazy for more as one slipped into his boxers, his breath catching in his chest as the small man’s face darkened a little, his hand touching the teen’s arousal.  
  
Gasping for breath, the tall teen trembled as the teacher pulled down his pants a bit, bracing himself over him with his spare hand. Shuddering, he moved his arms and clutched at the older man’s waist, groaning as the hand began to stroke over his length, biting his lip and tossing his head, his eyes closing. The fondling sped up, and he cried out, eyes shooting open as he came, his face completely scarlet as he saw the look on the smaller man’s face. Swallowing, Vegeta pulled his hand from the other’s pants, looking at it for a moment, before looking back at him, embarrassed.  
  
Neither of them was sure what to say, but the taller of the two sat up, taking the older’s wrist and turning the palm to face himself, unsure but willing as he began to lick the essence from the teacher’s palm, not noticing the look of shock on his face as he finished, licking over the palm once before kissing it and letting go. Time seemed to stand still for a moment, then the shorter man moved close, kissing him gently, the younger’s hands moving to grab the older’s ass, moving to turn them over and press the teacher into the beanbags.  
  
A thrill shot through the teen as he found himself on top, in control of the situation, Vegeta not protesting at all, looking up at him coyly, the teacher’s hands tugging at his shirt. Obliging, he sat back, pulling it off and tossing it to the side, feeling oddly nervous as he looked down at the other, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it open so he could look at the teacher’s chest. He moved his hands to stroke over the smooth skin, watching as the older man arched up into his touches, gasping, enjoying it. After a while, his hands found the black trousers that the teacher was wearing, and he swallowed, looking down to see a bulge in them, his face heating more as he looked back at the smaller’s face, seeing his cheeks red too. Reassured that he was doing well, the teen opened the teacher’s pants the same way his own jeans had been undone, and instead of just putting his hand inside, he moved back, pulling them to the older man’s knees. Moving even lower, he pulled off the teacher’s shoes, throwing them to the side as well, before yanking the pants off completely, panting.  
  
“K-Kakarott…” Looking up, the tall teen saw something that made him want to laugh good-naturedly. The teacher wasn’t wearing any underwear. Merely smiling in response, the teen turned, throwing the pants onto the ever-growing pile of clothes, moving up the smaller’s body to gaze into his eyes. “Kakarott…” A soft look came over the shorter man’s countenance and a hand moved into his hair, pulling him down for a kiss, the smaller body rubbing up against his, causing him to hiss at the friction of his underwear on his re-hardening arousal. Glancing down again, he paid attention to the smaller man’s cock, his face heating as he stared at it, never really having seen one except his own before. He had to look back up when he heard a chuckle, his cheeks going redder as he saw a smile on the older man’s face, looking embarrassed as a hand swept through his hair in what he could only describe as a loving way.  
  
Shivering, he pulled back and pulled down his jeans, exposing his boxers to the older man as he kicked his jeans to the side and knelt between legs that had just parted for him. Nervous, he moved to kiss over the smaller man’s chest, hearing a soft sound of encouragement as he licked over a nipple, feeling the body shudder underneath his own. Becoming a little more bold, he kissed down the other’s stomach, licking at the soft skin, before he finally went low enough to examine the erection properly, feeling sinful being there, just being with the other man and doing…this…  
  
But it felt good.  
  
Gathering his courage, the teen moved and ran his tongue along the tip of the other’s erection, hearing a gasp for his efforts and loving the way it sounded so strained. Smiling for a moment, he bent and licked over the base, trailing his tongue to the tip slowly, hearing a bitten-off cry from the smaller form, closing his eyes and attempting to take it into his mouth. He stopped when he felt nervous again, just letting it stay in the heat of his mouth, a whimper coming from the teacher, a hand burying in his hair. Shuddering, he began to suck, not completely sure if he was doing it right, rubbing his tongue around the hardness in his mouth, hearing another cry before the hand in his hair pulled his head away, Vegeta’s face completely flushed.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Goku managed to pant out, looking worried that he had done something wrong when the smaller man shook his head.  
  
“N-Nothing…I-I just want…more…” The teacher gasped breathlessly, his cheeks burning scarlet as he whispered the next part. “No more teasing…please…” Nodding, the teen sat up, offering his fingers to the smaller man’s lips, who blinked, then took them in, licking over and through them expertly, making the younger man feel somewhat odd. What if Vegeta compared him to Cell…? There was no way he would be better than him…he hadn’t don’t this before… As if sensing his panic, the older man let go of his fingers, turning his face to the side and moving his legs to give him better access. “…Please…”  
  
Calming himself, the teen moved his damp fingers down, pressing them to the opening they were to go in, shivering at what it was, moving his eyes up to meet Vegeta’s, seeing nothing but encouragement and lust within them, and oddly feeling like that wasn’t enough. But as he looked over the smaller man’s squirming needy body, watching it shudder and writhe…he decided it would have to do. Swallowing, he began to push two fingers into the teacher, biting his lip as he felt heat on his fingertips, blushing at how tight it seemed. A soft moan met his ears and he looked up at the older man’s face, seeing how much he were enjoying it, and pushing his fingers in deep at the sight, watching the gasp and arch of the other’s back.  
  
“…Vegeta…” He looked down to see his fingers as deeply within the other man as they could be and went red, looking back up at the smaller’s features, trying not to think about what he was doing as he drew his fingers back and began moving them around, his face darkening at how it felt in there. Pressing his fingers against a particular place made Vegeta cry out and clasp at the beanbags, shuddering and tossing his head as the younger of the two licked his lips and continued to rub against it, hoping it was good enough for the more experienced man, and by the way he was squirming and crying out, it seemed as if it was.  
  
“K-Kakarott…” It was a whimper that came from the teacher’s lips as he gasped and tightened around the taller’s fingers, opening previously closed eyes to stare right into the teen’s pair, shivering. “P-Please…I…want it now…” Face scarlet, Goku pulled his fingers out, not daring to look at them for fear of what he would see as he slowly pulled down his boxers, looking so unsure of himself that the smaller man couldn’t help but smile. “You’re doing well…” The boxers were kicked to the side and Vegeta gasped as his legs were parted wider, his cheeks burning as the teen moved between his legs, his erection pressed to the short man’s thigh, making him moan. It was at this point that the older man realised how selfish he had been so far. The younger had been doing nothing but pleasuring him from the start, and it was unfair that the other had gotten nothing in return…  
  
However, there was nothing he could do about it now.  
  
Not with the teen so close and gasping, about to plunge into him.  
  
The smaller man bit back a howl as the younger of the two pressed into him, sweat dripping off his forehead and landing on the teacher’s chest as he paused, panting at how tight the other felt around him, shuddering and biting his lip. Two words repeated themselves in the teenager’s mind as he tried to steady his breaths and stay on his knees. So tight.   
  
“…Vegeta…” Shuddering over the other man’s lithe form, the teen looked down, panting as the other looked up at him, moving a hand up to cup his cheek.  
  
“Kakarott…please…” The older man squirmed a little under him, moving his legs to grab his waist and pull him in completely. “Uhhhhhn…” Gasping, the younger man trembled further as he was fully sheathed within that tight heat, closing his eyes and trying not to whimper at the feeling. Being compared to Cell or not, he felt like he had something to prove to the other, and what he lacked in experience, he would try to make up for in enthusiasm. Drawing his hips back, the teen heard a gasp, before he plunged right back in, his movements hard and a little erratic as he leaned down to pant against the smaller’s neck, thrusting his hips into him a bit faster. “O-Ohhh…K-Kakarott…” Vegeta moaned under him, his arms grabbing at the taller man’s back and pulling him closer, the teacher’s head turning to give him more room to manoeuvre his own head. Shuddering, he started to lick at the older man’s neck, all too aware of the hands on his back scratching at him, the legs tightening around his waist and making him feel dizzy as he pounded even faster, burying his face deeper into the older man’s neck to try and block out his own sounds of enjoyment. “Ah…ah… _ah_!” However, the teacher wasn’t hiding his at all, moaning and gasping into his ear, just driving him on.  
  
“Mmmmn…Vegeta…” He whimpered, licking over the soft skin he could reach, going scarlet as he was pulled down, even closer, the smaller man’s erection trapped between their bodies, going even redder as he felt it throb against his skin. Moving his head back to gaze at the older man’s face, he could see how desperate the teacher was himself, smiling to himself as he panted, holding back and shoving his erection in hard, gauging the shorter’s reaction, watching him cry out, his name ringing through the wooden building.  
  
“ _Kakarott_!” The hands on his back tore ruthlessly at him, causing him to gasp as he felt himself begin to bleed, shuddering and tilting his head to kiss the man under him, getting a very enthusiastic response. Their tongues tangled together manically as the taller moved his hands to grab the other’s hips, pulling them into his thrusts, needing to feel more friction on his erection, trembling as the smaller man’s legs tightened around him and he couldn’t help but whimper at the limit it put on his thrusts, gasping for breath. “Ah! More!”   
  
Trembling, the teen could only try to fulfil his teacher’s needy demand, putting all his strength and effort into thrusting, looking like a madman as he pushed deep each time, gasping and closing his eyes again at the feeling. The heat around him tightened and he shuddered as he heard a yell – his name again – and the hands on his back scratched harder, making his face heat up unbearably. Groaning, he looked up to the smaller man’s face and shuddered at the look of pure…desperation in the teacher’s face, seeing and feeling like he was about to explode.  
  
“V-Vegeta…” He whimpered, not wanting to climax before the other, pressing their bodies closer to give the smaller man even more friction where he needed it. The older man clung at him, bucking his hips up, and they both cried out as it just caused Goku to go deeper, eyes wide. “O-Oh Vegeta…” Burying his face back into Vegeta’s neck, the teen trembled, unable to hold on for much longer, thrusting hard and fast, grabbing the teacher’s hips harshly. Howling, the teacher clung to him, tossing his head and gasping as he climaxed, triggering the younger man’s orgasm as he tightened around him, both sets of eyes closing. “ _Vegeta_!”  
  
“ _KAKAROTT!!_ ” Panting, the pair fell into a sweaty heap, the taller of the two unable to get up, panting to get air back into his lungs, the man underneath him reaching for him and holding him close, looking dazed. Kissing the teacher’s lips softly, Goku relaxed and nuzzled his neck.  
  
He didn’t know if there was something he should say.  
  
Shivering, he realised that he might be crushing the older man with his weight, and, cheeks flaring, he held onto the teacher’s hips, rolling them over and looking up at him quietly. He didn’t feel ready to pull out yet. The look on the smaller man’s face was one of surprise at the change, and the teen soothed his hands over the shorter’s waist and smiled, quite content with how things had gone, but really wanting to know what the older was thinking.  
  
The younger man didn’t ask however, as he didn’t think that now was the time to, whether it was or not. He thought that it would pressure the other man into saying something positive, and if it didn’t, then maybe what would be said would be something he didn’t want to hear. Sighing, he quickly turned his head and looked over to the pile of clothes, noticing something on top of the table that he hadn’t paid attention to before, swallowing.  
  
“Ah…why’s there a condom in here?” Goku looked back up at the teacher, who appeared to have paled, getting off of him and making him sigh, feeling a bit rejected. Vegeta moved over and looked at it, sitting on the floor nervously, looking at him.  
  
“…I forgot the condom…”  
  
The teen could have laughed at this point. What the hell would they need a condom for anyway? Was the teacher going to magically get pregnant? However, he restrained his laughter and blinked.  
  
“Does it really matter?” Vegeta looked up at him calmly, crossing his arms in a protective sort of way, holding his biceps quietly.  
  
“Well…that depends on you…” Tilting his head, the taller of the two tried to figure out what the teacher was talking about, sitting up in a shaky way, his body not wanting to obey the commands of his mind. Shaking his head and uncrossing his arms, the older spoke. “Have you had sex with anyone else?”  
  
“W-Well…ah…um…” Goku stuttered; not knowing why it would even matter, embarrassed to admit that no, he actually hadn’t, not wanting the more experienced man to know. Rubbing the back of his neck harshly, he looked down, unable to look at the other as he shook his head, knowing that his face would be a dark crimson by now. He had wanted to talk a little, but not about something like this…  
  
When the shorter man flung himself into his arms, he wasn’t sure what to say, the look of relief on the older man’s face making him feel better and hug him back.


	26. Is it a bluff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

The sun shone gloriously in the morning sky as the teacher climbed into his dark blue car, buckling his seatbelt and stashing his bag onto the passenger seat, along with his coat. The previous day’s activities were still fresh in his mind; he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened, his cheeks going a tad pink at the memory, before he pushed it from his mind yet again, unable to stop smiling to himself as he drove off, heading for the highschool that he worked at, chuckling to himself. He found himself wondering if his young lover was thinking about what they had done as much as he was, though it was extremely likely.  
  
It was hard to believe that the younger man had been a virgin; for starters, he had known what to do, and had been nervous, but had done it in a way that made him shiver just thinking about it. It hadn’t been perfect; but it never had been for the small man, and, somehow, he felt it was because of himself that he didn’t feel that it was so. He could remember every touch, every caress, every kiss that the teen had given him, and he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t realise he was so close to school until he parked in his usual space, blinking and laughing softly to himself at his daydreaming, collecting his things and getting out of the car, locking it as he headed into the building.  
  
Everything seemed so different today; everyone seemed happier than usual, even the grumpy PE teachers were smiling, his own smile quirking as some students wished him good morning on his way past them, somehow feeling that today was going to go brilliantly, and with his lover being his last lesson… He shivered. Maybe they could go visit somewhere nice…  
  
He made his way straight to his classroom, unlocking it and dumping his things in his supply cupboard, locking it straight after. Not that he didn’t trust anyone…but he just had to feel safe. Smiling, he left the room and began his walk towards the staff room, pausing at his pigeon hole1 on his way, seeing a piece of paper inside, swallowing as he read it.  
  
\--  
  
 _Mr Hanayaka,  
  
Something very important has come to my attention concerning you and your teaching methods. I need to have a meeting with you as soon as possible. Seeing as you do not have your own form yet, I wish to meet with you first thing this morning in my office. Do not be late.  
  
Miss Oxking  
  
Headteacher_  
  
\--  
  
An odd feeling came over him and he folded the note in half, putting it into his pocket quietly. What was wrong with his teaching methods? Feeling somewhat upset that he was being criticised, the small man did not let it show on his face, instead just sighing and looking through the rest of the pieces of paper; homework, letters and other things from other staff. After the initial wave of sadness had ended, the teacher felt mad. There was nothing wrong with his damn methods!  
  
Scowling – he never was any good at concealing his anger – Vegeta walked towards the Headteacher’s office, running a hand through his hair and sighing as he stood outside the door. He didn’t want to knock. Hell, he didn’t want to even enter the room. This was the fastest that someone had ever ruined one of his recently rare content feelings, and he didn’t feel up to discussing what could be something bad about his performance.  
  
Two minutes later, he realised he would have to enter at some point, and if he didn’t, it was likely that she would seek him out and be even madder at him. Frustrated, he kicked the wall; glad that no one was around to see him do so as it looked like he was throwing a temper tantrum. He steeled himself, then knocked upon the door, hearing a shuffling of papers and then a female voice speaking to him.  
  
“You can enter now.” Annoyed at how pompous this sounded, Vegeta opened the door and stood in the doorway, looking at the headteacher quietly, unimpressed that her office was such a mess. The woman looked up from some papers, then her expression seemed to darken as she looked at him. “Oh, it’s you. Please, take a seat.” Her tone was stiff and firm, causing him to sigh as his assumption that it was bad news was confirmed, and move over to sit in the chair in front of her desk. She put down the things she was doing and walked around to the front of the desk and sat on it, crossing her legs as she gave him a cold look, flicking her black hair over her shoulder as expressionless dull eyes met his. “I’m sure you know why you are here.”  
  
“The note said it was about my teaching methods?” Vegeta queried as he reached to pull the note from his pocket, stopped by what she said next.  
  
“I said that in case you showed anyone.”  
  
Turles was sat in a large tree overlooking the room that belonged to the Headteacher of the school, getting a great view of the goings-on inside the building, pleased that he hadn’t been seen yet. In his hand, he was holding his mobile phone, a number dialled on the screen, but not rang yet as he watched the female teacher silently. She hadn’t found any of the drugs yet, which was quite good for his plans.  
  
As her head lifted and she looked at the door, he knew this was his chance, ringing the number on his mobile’s screen, lifting it to his ear and smirking as it was answered.  
  
“West City Police, how may we help you?” A woman’s voice queried, causing him to want to chuckle but he held it back.  
  
“I need to report a case of drug abuse…urgently.”  
  
Back in the classroom, Vegeta blinked in shock.  
  
“What do you mean?” The headteacher slammed her hand against the desk, giving him a disgusted look.  
  
“I am not a bigot, Mr Hanayaka, and I will not have the staff thinking so of me.” Scowling, Chichi got up from the desk, folding her arms as she looked down at him, the younger of the pair looking at her in complete confusion. What did that have to do with anything? “I assume you thought you could get away with it.” She continued, just leaving him even more perplexed by her words. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out? It was all too obvious from day one!” Dumbfounded, he just stared at her. “Do you think me an idiot, _sir_?” He had to force down the sudden urge to nod, still not sure what she was trying to get at, resting his chin on his hand.  
  
“Of course not. Perhaps you think I am a mindreader, miss.” The small man said politely, making sure to keep his tone friendly, not wanting to anger her more than she already was. His reply merely got him a snort and a dirty look thrown in his direction.  
  
“Don’t you play games with me!” The woman nearly shrieked, though he could tell she was trying to stay calm and collected. The operative word in that sentence, of course, being ‘trying’. She wasn’t very good at it. “I could fire you right here and now!” Miss Oxking yelled, slamming her hand onto the table, her anger too obvious to ignore, causing him to jump a little in shock at her aggression, their eyes locking a moment before she turned her head.  
  
“What did I do?” He ventured, taking his chances against her violence, flinching a little as she turned back, giving him the most angry dirty look he had ever seen, recoiling from it a little. She practically spat venom at him, diving off the table, her hands an inch away from his neck as if she were to strangle him.  
  
“Don’t fucking play innocent! You know what you’ve done!” Chichi hissed, before restraining herself and standing up straight, forcing her hands to her sides, her teeth gritted. Stamping her foot, she gripped her hand with the other one, trying to calm down, unsuccessful. “Does the name Kirabiy-” At that moment, the door burst open from the hinges and a group of policemen entered the room, beginning to start raiding the drawers and cupboards, the headteacher overcoming her shock a moment later, outraged. “What do you think you are doing?! I-”  
  
“Found some!” One of the police called, picking a bag of white powder out of her low draw, other policemen saying the same, the one in charge moving over to look in her desk, opening the draw and pulling out another bag, sighing. Two of the men walked over to her with handcuffs.  
  
“Miss Oxking, you are under arrest for possession of-”  
  
“I-I…I’ve never seen any of that in my life!!” She screamed, moving away in horror as the police came closer, her eyes landing on Vegeta, who appeared to be shocked beyond words. “I-I know you had something to do with it!” Her finger pointed at the smaller man and he blinked, confused as to why she was blaming him for something he was no part of. The policemen shook their heads at her and grabbed her, twisting one of her arms behind her back and handcuffing it to his own, ignoring her screams. “NO! NO! I DIDN’T DO IT!! THEY AREN’T MINE!!” Sighing, the officer in charge moved to look at her.  
  
“You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you.” She gasped in fear, her body trembling. “You have the right to a lawyer, and you can have one phonecall when you get to the station.”  
  
“BUT I’M _INNOCENT_!!” Chichi yelled, still struggling in the grip, tears in her eyes.  
  
“Come quietly miss, or we shall have to gag you.” A man said, handcuffing her other hand to his. To keep her stable, they held onto her biceps as she shuddered, being lead out of the room. The officer looked at Vegeta calmly.  
  
“Sorry about that sir, we got a tip from someone nearby and we had to act…”  
  
Outside, Turles was hidden in the bushes so that the police would not see him, unable to stop his fits of laughter at having watched the scene. He had found it absolutely hilarious when she had been yelling and struggling, and he smirked to himself as he replayed the scene in his head. The stupid cow had had it coming ever since she had threatened him in year seven. He always got his revenge, and he rather enjoyed the fact that he could take it so much later on that it would not be linked to him. The Headteacher would never know it was him.  
  
Snickering, he left the bush, ignoring the scene inside the office, heading toward the playground, where many students were all staring at Chichi as she was forced into the police car, some grinning, others just in shock. He arrived as the door closed behind her, unable to stop his smirk and a little wave at her from where he was standing. To his left, he saw Bulma, scowling and grabbing her arm as the car drove off, many pupils all cheering and laughing as she went; she was never really a popular person with the students, far too strict on them and she had never done anything to show herself as anything otherwise, not even bothering to redeem herself.  
  
“W-What are you doing?!” Bulma squeaked, trying to pull away from his grip as he scowled even deeper at her.  
  
“Come with me.” He dragged her away from the playground and into an empty classroom, smirking. “Bulma, is it?” Turles said, looking at her calmly as he sat on a table, motioning that she should do the same. She sat awkwardly, looking confused.  
  
“Yes, but I…what do you want?” He laughed.  
  
“As you saw, our dear Headteacher was just taken away in a police car. It’s unfortunate that that happened, seeing as…you said something to her last night.” Her eyes widened in shock. “Yes, about my brother and a certain teacher we share. So I shall make you a deal.” The blue-haired girl swallowed and looked down.  
  
“What…kind…of deal?”  
  
“More of an ultimatum, actually.” The dark-skinned twin admitted, then continued. “You keep your mouth shut, and the same fate won’t befall you or whomever you tell.” Bulma whimpered slightly, then steeled herself, her blue eyes defiant.  
  
“You’re bluffing!” The Kirabiyaka grinned.  
  
“Test me then.” After a few moments of silence, she closed her eyes and got up from the desk.  
  
“I…fine.” She huffed, getting up, irritated. “I’ll just fail my stupid A level then.” Turles grinned.  
  
“Get your sister to help; she’s very good.” Bulma glared at him darkly.  
  
“How would you know?!” He chuckled.  
  
“We…study together.” In anger, Bulma stormed out, obviously on her way to berate her sister for what she had done, leaving Turles to laugh. “Seriously, we study.” He said to himself, getting off the table himself. It was a good thing that she hadn’t called his bluff, because that was what it was; a bluff. He had no way to do anything about anyone else who may interfere, but he was sure his threat would keep her silent, if nothing else.  
  
He smirked as he walked toward the door.  
  
He had paid his brother back for his help without Goku even knowing.  
  
Now _that_ was clever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Pigeon hole – Sort of like a mail box for teachers, and students and teachers put important things into them for the teacher if they need to.


	27. New arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

The teachers were all waiting in the entrance hall, dressed in their best suits and clothes, waiting patiently for the man to arrive. For they had been told that it was to be a man, and they knew that it would be best if they waited to welcome the new Headteacher to the school. Everyone there looked nervous, letting the students stay outside to talk or play or pretty much do as they pleased. The women were all chattering amongst themselves, a few talking about what he would be like, a few already making plans to try and bed him - silently of course.  
  
Vegeta was leaning against the wall, looking rather anti-social with his arms crossed over his chest, giving off the impression that he didn’t want to talk; the outcome being that he was alone. Not that he minded; he was quite happy to be alone, the incident with the police still in his mind, wondering how she had gotten the drugs, before shaking the thought from his head. It was probably best that he didn’t speculate about that, and as he sighed and leaned his head against the cold brick, he wondered what she was going to talk to him about.  
  
He had been thinking about it over the past two weeks – it had been that long since the accident, and it was a miracle that they got a new Headteacher so fast – and he still didn’t know what she was yelling about. He suspected he had just done something to piss her off, or maybe she had found out about his secret relationship with Goku somehow… Blinking, he felt a bit sad. He hadn’t had a chance to be alone with his lover since the night in the treehouse – yet again, the younger one had been grounded for not ringing home – and it was driving him crazy. He could barely stand to wait any more…  
  
When he broke up with Cell, he had squashed his sexual desires into nothing, just moping around – he hated to admit that – and then working when the Kirabiyaka had persuaded him to come back, but he hadn’t really been all that sexual until that night with the taller man… And his desires had been let loose again. With a shiver, his cheeks darkened as he realised just how much his body hungered for the teenager’s touch, swallowing and trying to push away the urges of his flesh and concentrate on the new arrival.  
  
Luckily for Vegeta, a car finally drew up outside the building, it having felt like forever that the staff had waited for the man to arrive, though it had only been about twenty minutes.   
  
Moving from the wall but still keeping his arms crossed, the small man walked into the large crowd, sighing as he thought about what the students would be doing while the teachers were stuck in this brutal cold, getting nervous as he wondered what his young lover would be up to, before trying to get the thought out of his mind.  
  
At that moment, the car door opened and a tall man stepped out, an evil sort of look in his yellow eyes as he straightened his suit and chuckled, waving to them all.  
  
“I was not expecting a welcoming party…” He said calmly, then his voice turned into glee as his eyes scanned the group and found their way onto Vegeta. “Why, if it isn’t Vegeta Hanayaka!” The excitement in his voice unnerved the shorter man as he stepped closer, offering his hand.  
  
“Yes, I am.” Shaking the man’s large hand, Vegeta felt a bit small; after all, the guy was twice his height… “And you are…?” Blinking, the man smirked, motioning towards himself and grabbing Vegeta’s hand in both of his own, shaking more enthusiastically, the shorter of the two feeling embarrassed as he knew everyone had their eyes on them. The woman were probably giving him dirty looks by now…  
  
“Dabura McDemon…we went to primary school together?” Blinking, the teacher tried to remember, finding himself at a loss for words as he remembered being chased around and bullied by a kid of that name, forcing a grin to try and be polite, wanting to get away. “You haven’t changed a bit, you know.” Nodding, he tried to be nice.  
  
“Yes…um, you have though.” With a loud chuckle, the much taller man put his arm around Vegeta’s shoulders, grinning.  
  
“I want you to show me around, take me to my office!” With an embarrassed look on his face, the smaller man nodded and led him out from the huge group, into the building.  
  
This was going to be interesting.  
  
On the other side of the playground, Goku was watching the whole scene, trying not to let the fact that the huge man was touching his Vegeta get to him, but failing, feeling jealous and a bit insecure. He was stressed out that he hadn’t seen his lover in private since they had had sex, feeling really nervous that Vegeta may think he was using him, though he had told him about being grounded…  
  
What if the new headteacher _really_ liked Vegeta? What would happen then?  
  
Despite both these things, Goku didn’t feel very comfortable at home either. Turles kept giving him funny looks, winks and grins that he didn’t understand, Radditz was still a bit moody, but had gotten better, and his father… Well, Bardock had been hounding him for the reason that he had been out so late, but he hadn’t said a single word about what had happened, not wanting his family to know yet. He wasn’t sure how they would react, even Turles seemed that he wouldn’t accept it, despite that porn he had, and those kisses and gropes…well, if he had been after the teacher himself, it was less than likely that he would be happy for him.   
  
Sighing, he ran a hand through his messy locks in agitation. He was bored of not having time to see Vegeta, but he knew that if he broke the grounding, it would just get worse. Dammit, he hated his father’s rules.  
  
As if from nowhere, Turles appeared next to him, sunlight shining from the device that was on his head.  
  
“I knew you were here.” He said in amusement, the pink scouter on his face astounding the other Kirabiyaka as he watched little yellow numbers and arrows shining in front of Turles’ eye, blinking. The other lifted a hand and pressed a button on the side of the part that went onto his ear, and the yellow digits and numbers stopped, Goku reaching out to touch it when the darker-skinned twin moved away. “Look with your hands, it’s delicate.” Swallowing, The older of the two looked down.  
  
“Can I try it on if I don’t touch?” There was a pause.  
  
“I suppose.” Then it was put onto his head and he blinked at how…pink everything was on one side of him and normal on the other. “You’ll get used to it.” Turles promised, then pushed the button on the side, yellow digits flashing so fast that he could barely read them. His twin moved to stand in front of him and a thick circle moved to where he was, an arrow pointing at him displaying a number that he couldn’t read either.  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“I knew you’d say that.” A satisfied smirk came over the twin’s face as he pressed the button again to turn it off as he removed the sensitive device from his brother’s face and put it back onto his own. “Impressed, aren’t we?” Nodding dumbly, he got a pat on his back. “Well, best be off, form just started.” Goku scrambled to his feet and got up, grabbing his bag as he and his twin dashed towards their forms, looking over at the scouter.  
  
“Do you think your teachers will let you wear that?” He asked, nervous that it might be confiscated or something. Turles chuckled, but didn’t reply as they reached their forms, then pulled a tongue.  
  
“Don’t worry so much.” The teen said, then dived into his form, leaving Goku there to frown.  
  
 _I don’t worry that much…_ He said to himself, feeling a little offended at the accusation. He stood there a few minutes before realising he should be in form and opened the door to find Vegeta talking to his form tutor, his face heating a little as the teacher was bent over.  
  
Damn.  
  
“Ah, here he is right now, late as usual.” The form tutor said, then raised his voice a little higher. “Mr Kirabiyaka, Mr Hanayaka wants to talk with you.” Vegeta stood up straight and smiled at him and he swallowed, nodding as his lover walked towards him, making him nervous as he felt a hand grasp his wrist, dragging him back into the corridor.  
  
“V-Vegeta…” He whispered, stroking the other’s cheek when they were far away. The teacher responded by grabbing his shirt and pulling him close, backing into the janitor’s closet.  
  
“Shut up and kiss me.”  
  
With a grin, Goku complied.


	28. Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out behind the bike shed
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Disclaimer: *cackles evilly and dies* Obviously DBZ isn’t mine…none of these characters are mine…the plot…is mine…but the characters aren’t…and…ummm…neither’s DBZ, but I already said that. I also do not own any brand names mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Warnings: YAOI, GokuxVegeta(Goku being the seme, Vegeta being the uke), highschool fic, OMG! Burn it now! XD Smartass comments from author, possibly lemons also.
> 
> Chapter rating: PG-13, R at most
> 
> Just to get this straight, Goku is called Kakarott Kirabiyaka, but his nickname is Goku. Only his family and Vegeta will call him Kakarott. And I know, Turles isn’t related to Goku, but I wanted him to be in this for plot reasons.

Finally the day came that Goku had become a year thirteen and had even surpassed that, having finished school for the year, having completed his A levels in their entirety. The teen and the rest of his year had had months off from school, their exams all being taken by this point, and they were all huddled into the school’s entrance hall, waiting nervously to receive a brown envelope with their name on it.  
  
For some, it felt like judgement day had arrived; they were going to be judged on their work over the past two years and here was the place that they were to know of their success and failure.  
  
Some girls already looked like they were about to cry, and most couldn’t help but feel sorry for them because of the looks of devastation on their faces. Others went over to comfort them every now and then, hugs exchanged between many of them to try and make them happier, none really succeeding.  
  
The Kirabiyaka twins were standing together against the wall, sighing to themselves as they thought about their elder brother’s results the previous year. Radditz had gotten two B’s and a C, and their father expected them to do _better_ than that! The fact of the matter was that their elder brother had only taken three subjects, and these two had taken _four_.  
  
Goku had taken English Literature, Drama, P.E. and single Business Studies.   
  
Turles had taken Psychology, English Literature, Engineering and Physics.  
  
Radditz had had more time to work on each individual subject than they had, and he had always been smarter than them. Luckily, he wasn’t here to help them get their results as he was at his job, having not opted to go to university so that he could work as the manager of a restaurant near where they lived.  
  
All students were waiting for their names to be called to collect their package, Goku scowling as he looked around the hall, seeing some teachers talking to students, but no sign of Vegeta anywhere. They were still together after all this time, and Goku doubted that he had ever been happier in his life, folding his arms as he waited for his name to be called.  
  
“Bra Briefs!” The receptionist called, holding out a brown envelope, Turles watching as his girlfriend ran over to collect it, smirking to himself. They had started dating about half way through the year, much to her sister’s distaste, and he had decided that he was not going to keep his old fuckbuddy around any longer, Angela having been torn into pieces when he had told her.  
  
But he was much happier now, as was the brunette, who was now clinging to Yamcha’s arm and smiling at him. After being dumped by Turles, she had found her way into Yamcha’s arms, causing him to lose his interest in Bulma completely and date her. The dark-skinned teen watched as Angela waved at him and waved back, smirking to her as his own girlfriend ran over to him, thrusting the packet into his arms.  
  
“Open it for me Turles, I’m too excited!” Smiling, Goku took this as his cue to leave, waving at the two as he made his way through the hall, spotting Bulma collecting her packet and ripping it open, tears in her eyes after a few moments of looking at the words. Shaking his head, he looked away.  
  
There was no way to pass exams by sleeping with teachers, after all.  
  
He heard a cheer from the other side of the hall and looked over to see Bra and Turles kissing in the corner, sweatdropping at the sight. Okay, Bra obviously had good results then…  
  
Moving his gaze away, he was so preoccupied with what the other students were doing that he almost missed his own name being called, having to be nudged by one of his friends telling him to go.  
  
“Kakarott Kirabiyaka!” The receptionist called for the second time, sounding rather aggravated and giving him an irritable look as he finally made his way over, throwing the packet at his head in annoyance, causing him to blink. That wasn’t very polite… With a frown, he bent down and picked the packet up from the floor, moving away and going towards the exit of the building as Turles’ name was called and he ran to collect his own packet, Goku sneaking out of the school unnoticed.  
  
If Vegeta wasn’t here, then he could try his home, at least.  
  
Jangling the key to Vegeta’s apartment that he had been given earlier in the year, the tall teen made his way over, grinning to himself at the idea of catching the older man asleep, licking his lips as he imagined the best way to wake him up, chuckling as he let a mini-scenario run through his head, amused as he crossed over the final road, looking up at the huge apartment complex, amazed that he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had arrived here so fast.  
  
Entering, he did what he usually did; made his way straight to the elevator and went to the third floor, a silly grin on his face as the lift stopped, getting out and moving to look in a mirror to check he looked presentable, straightening the t-shirt he was wearing jokingly. Laughing at himself, he moved over to the teacher’s apartment door, raising his hand to knock, before seeing the key clasped in his fist, wanting to laugh because he had forgotten, opening his fist and unlocking the door quietly.  
  
He slowly opened the door and snuck inside, closing the door as silently as he could, hearing a small click before he began to tiptoe around the apartment, wondering where his lover was, peeking into the bathroom and office to find them empty of life, before scowling again and moving toward the bedroom. It seemed a little odd that Vegeta would be in bed at this hour, but he wasn’t anywhere else in the apartment, so he was either here or out somewhere…  
  
Pausing outside the bedroom door, Goku felt a bit down. Vegeta wouldn’t _really_ go somewhere else today…would he? He knew it was today, the teen had reminded him the day before, and he had also told him that he wanted to open his results with him, so…  
  
He pushed away the thoughts and opened the bedroom door, grinning as he saw his lover laying on the bed reading a book, in a pair of thin glasses, pausing mid-page to look up at him and smile.  
  
“Well?”  
  
Smiling in response, he walked over and bent down to kiss him, the teacher responding enthusiastically before pulling back and plucking the brown envelope from his hands, checking to see it was sealed, his smile turning into a smirk. Running his finger along the sides of the envelope, Vegeta turned to look at him again, motioning for him to sit. However, the teen did not want to, deciding instead to crouch over him, a cheeky kind of grin on his face as he leaned forward to nip the smaller man’s ear, hearing a gasp and the packet falling onto the bed.  
  
That was something he had learned over the past few months; where all of Vegeta’s weak spots were, finding ways to tease him into desperation faster, loving how he reacted to each touch and lick. The first sensitive spot he had found was his ear, on that first night they had ever had together, and everything else had come from there as he had wondered what would happen if he had done different things to it instead…  
  
It had grown into somewhat of an obsession, he had to say.  
  
Before he knew it, he had gotten them both naked, pinning Vegeta down into the silken covers, raising an eyebrow as he noticed this set were not the regular blue but a deep red, the shy look on Vegeta’s face making him bend down for a kiss, loving the panting breaths that were released into his mouth. After a short time, he pulled back and sighed, looking down at the needy face of the man under him, swallowing before turning to scoop the forgotten package off the floor and sit up, tearing it open.  
  
A feeling of nervousness and nausea overcame him and he passed it back to the other.  
  
“…I can’t look.” He said, then felt stupid as Vegeta nodded and took the papers out, scanning over them slowly. Hanging his head, he felt that he must have done badly if Vegeta was reading it so slowly and sighed to himself.  
  
“I’m…impressed, Kakarott.” Jerking his head up, he snatched the papers from Vegeta’s hands and stared at them, a huge grin coming over his face as he looked over the results.  
  
English Literature: A  
  
Business Studies: B  
  
Drama: B  
  
Physical Education: A  
  
“I…did really well…” He said, the amazement in his voice causing Vegeta to laugh softly.  
  
“You worked very hard, didn’t you?” A genuine smile lit up the smaller man’s face and Goku looked down at him, a bit of red rising in his cheeks as he nodded.  
  
He had worked quite hard, but had not put as much effort into his studies as he had put into their relationship, and with a guilty smile, he leaned down, kissing Vegeta deeply, hearing the packet fall onto the floor again as hands moved to grasp his hair, pulling him closer as he slipped under the covers…  
  
Both were left panting in the huge bed after they had finished their play, Goku still on top of the smaller man, supported well by his arms as he panted, kissing over the other’s face and enjoying the relaxed, happy sounds he got in return. Finally, his arms gave out and caused him to collapse onto the trembling body beneath him, gasping before he cuddled closer, his head under the smaller’s chin. Nothing was as nice as this, to just be able to hug someone you care about close.  
  
“Mmmm…” He made a satisfied sound as the older man stroked his hair, making him grin. His life really couldn’t get any more perfect; he had the grades to show up his older brother, he had the teacher as his lover, and his twentieth birthday was coming up soon, so he would get presents. Smiling, he felt like was about to drift off into his sleep, before the vibrations coming from Vegeta’s chest stopped the sleepy feeling, paying attention to what the shorter man was saying.  
  
“Come to dinner with me.” Eyes widening, Goku corrected an earlier thought. _Now_ his life was perfect. He sat up and kissed his lover harshly before moving to get his clothes, leaving Vegeta to pant, his face red as he tried to laugh at the younger man’s enthusiasm.  
  
Tossing Vegeta’s clothes onto the bed next to him, the teen paused, one leg in his jeans already – having decided he didn’t need underwear for a meal – as he looked over at the panting teacher, colour raising in his cheeks at the view of the small man’s entire body, abandoning his attempt to get dressed. He moved back over, a look of wonder in his eyes as he laid a hand on Vegeta’s face, leaning down to kiss him softly, one of the other’s hands moving to hold his hair gently as he bent, moving his arms to pick up the older man.  
  
Their lips broke apart, and he could only stare in silence at his lover, receiving a chuckle in return as Vegeta broke from his hold, grasping his hand and leading him towards the shower.  
  
After they were clean – and a bit more groping on Goku’s part – the smaller man chuckled as he put a towel around his waist, another around his sopping hair, the teen settling for just a head towel around his hips, not really minding the wet feel of his hair against his neck, finding it pleasant. The younger of the two followed the shorter man in a somewhat obedient way, hearing a soft laugh as blue-black eyes met his own, amusement in the older man’s features.  
  
“…What’s so funny?” He asked, sounding genuinely hurt, even to himself, though he wasn’t really upset, just confused. Vegeta’s expression softened and he moved to hug him, the taller of the two looking even more baffled than before when the smaller one pulled back, leaning up to kiss his lips.  
  
“Where do you want to go?”  
  
The pair walked towards their destination with small smiles on their faces, Goku clutching Vegeta’s hand in his own in a possessive, protective sort of way, just making the older man smile to himself at the touch, used to the looks and whispers that some people gave. However, the teen wasn’t, and as a woman gawked at them, he pulled a tongue and let go of his lover’s hand, instead grabbing him around the waist, shocking her further as he bent and kissed the smaller man on the lips to piss her off.  
  
He pulled back and looked at Vegeta quietly, seeing he was amused again and sighing, looking back forwards, carrying on walking. They passed a purple-haired teenager, who had previously been talking to her friends. She spotted them and gasped, grabbing her camera, running after them and tapping Goku on the back when she finally caught up, her green eyes sparkling at them. Cheekily, she lifted the camera with a grin, winking.  
  
“May I take a photograph of you two fine gentlemen?” At this, Vegeta burst out into full laughter, clutching his sides at her boldness as the teen got offended by her outlandish request, growling and raising his fist threateningly in anger.  
  
“No!” A sad look came over her face and she asked again, but Goku was angry at this point, about to swear at her when Vegeta grabbed him and twisted him around to whisper in his ear, stroking his side gently to help calm him down.  
  
“Just give her what she wants Kakarott; it’ll be a laugh…” Pulling away, Vegeta gave the cheeky girl a mischievous smirk, pulling Goku closer. “How do you want us, miss?”  
  
A few metres away, the girl’s friends watched as they conversed, some of them blinking as the two males kissed, the camera flash signalling that she had gotten her side of the bet after all. Sighing, they all got out five pounds, ready to give it to her when she got back.  
  
“Wow! Thank you so much!” She gushed, then hugged Vegeta before running off, leaving Goku irritable.  
  
“That wasn’t funny…” The teen mumbled, dragging his lover away in case the girl came back, earning a chuckle from the other man.  
  
“It made her happy, didn’t it?”  
  
“I guess.” Goku grumbled, still unimpressed that Vegeta had allowed her to take a picture of them kissing. Sighing, the older man hugged closer to him.  
  
“It was just a bit of fun…”  
  
After a while of awkward silence – neither really knowing what to say – they finally reached their destination – The Phoenix – and entered using the side door, heading to the bar to get some drinks. As they reached the counter, Vegeta nudged him away, waiting for the bartender to come over to serve them.  
  
“…Vegeta?” The teen asked, feeling somewhat annoyed that the older man would let a random female stranger take a photo of them but wouldn’t stand close to him at the bar. It seemed unfair…  
  
“Go and get us a table Kakarott; we need a table number if we want food.” Feeling a bit moody, the teen slouched off, heading for the table at the back of the restaurant just so that Vegeta would have to walk further. After a short while, the teacher made his way over, clutching the two drinks carefully as he sat down next to him and offered one. “Vodka and coke.” Smiling, the teen took the drink, feeling stupid that he had gotten moody over being told to find them a table, moving closer to his lover in what he felt was an inconspicuous way, the chuckle from the older man’s lips saying otherwise.  
  
Grabbing two menus and passing one over, the teen scanned the side of the menu that he was interested in, looking at all the dishes with beef in, licking his lips.  
  
“Steak and ale pie looks good…” He mumbled to himself. “Or maybe the beef…”  
  
“I’ve been thinking about this a long time…” Vegeta said quietly, jerking him out of a food-induced daydream to pay attention, dropping the menu on the floor, swallowing at how serious the teacher sounded, the tone of the smaller man’s voice seeming to be regretful. Immediately thinking the worst, Goku looked down, rubbing his hands together nervously. Was Vegeta going to break up with him or something…? Sadly, he turned to face the older man, nervous. “I…K-Kakarott…do you think…” The smaller of the two sighed, then turned to face him, taking his hand. “Do you think that you could…move in with me?”   
  
Speechless, the teen hugged the teacher tightly.  
  
Six months later…  
  
The teen sat happily in the teacher’s apartment – correction, _their_ apartment – waiting for his lover in the livingroom, the television on, but his gaze fixed more towards the door, a silvery laptop sitting next to him on the sofa, wide open, a word document filling the screen. The laptop had been a present from Vegeta since he had mentioned fleetingly that the idea of writing a novel was interesting him, and, as his lover, the smaller man had thought to encourage the idea, buying him the laptop to work on and giving it to him once he had moved in.  
  
Smiling dumbly to himself, the teen felt like writing was something he enjoyed, just as much or even more than he had enjoyed acting, and, to him, it seemed like something that he would get somewhere with. The first thing he was writing was a story about two men who found themselves trapped together in an ancient Egyptian tomb, books strewn all over the apartment on Egyptian mythology and culture. However, there was also a very strange book hidden under a lot of paper that he didn’t want his lover to find yet.  
  
The gay man’s Karma Sutra.  
  
It had been a present from Turles.  
  
His smile turned into a grin as he thought about all the new positions he had been learning, and what was the best way to introduce his inhibited boyfriend into trying some of them without making him feel more nervous than necessary. They had been trying different things in the bedroom recently, so his hopes about trying some of these had risen since, and he was almost sure that if he went about it the right way, that Vegeta would be _more than willing_ to try some of them out. It was just a matter of angles, to be honest.  
  
He had told himself not to be too disappointed if the more experienced man really didn’t want to try any, but somehow, he knew that he wasn’t going to be let down.  
  
Maybe he’d try to get Vegeta to do one tonight…  
  
He heard a key turn in the lock and grinned to himself.  
  
Now was his chance.


End file.
